Beyond Worlds
by Darkwarriorthecursedhero
Summary: Ozpin assigns four of his best teams to investigate an old and forgotten temple with a mysterious artifact. But things go weird as they are teleported to a world called Earth because of the same artifact. However, it's not the same Earth that we all know of. We now join Team RWBY as they adventure with Dark-Warrior (my OC) to find the rest of the teams and the way back home.
1. Chapter 1

Beyond Worlds

Chapter 1: Artifact of the Cursed Hero

A long time ago, a pair of twin brothers was born. One born from the light while the other was born from darkness. These twins were given the titles of Light-Warrior and Drak-Warrior. The Light-Warrior wanted to use the power of light and darkness to enslave the world and rule over all the world's denizens. The Dark-Warrior, however, wanted to proteact all who lived in their world with his power over darkness.

Realizing that his brother would stand in his pursuit, Light-Warrior attempted to do away with his brother. However, their powers were too evenly matched as they both tried to overpower the other. When it seemed like they would never defeat each other, Dark-Warrior gathered all of his strength and power to open a rift to Hell and banished his power hungry brother into the fiery depths and sealed the rift shut.

Despite his victory over his brother, Dark-Warrior felt only despair over what he had to do to his brother. He felt over-whelming regret for what he did as he took off his mask and wept for his brother. At that moment, he was alone in the vast world with no one by his side. But this was not the end of this story, it rwas only the beginning.

-Many Years Later-

It was early morning at Beacon Academy as the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. In her dorm, Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, was sleeping peacefully as she dreamt of being a world class huntress. Unfortunately for her, the pleasant dream she was having was interrupted by the leader of the team, Ruby Rose, who decided to peekher head from the bed above Weiss's and shouted near her ear.

''HEY WEISS! WAKE UP!" Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs, causing Weiss to shoot up in fright and fall off the bed.

For a few moments, Weiss laid on the floor while her heart was pumping at a rapid pace as she seethed about being woken up in such a manner. When her heart rate slwed down, Weiss stood up and gave Ruby the coldest glare she could muster while shaken in anger. Ruby, for her part, looked at the young heiress sheepishly as she nervously chuckled.

"Uh...good morning Weiss." Ruby said nervously, hoping that she would't be yelled at.

''RUBY" Weiss yelled at the red haired girl. "Why, in the world would you wake up at 4'o clock in the morning?!" Weiss asked after looking at the alarm clock to see what time it was.

Ruby flinched."Well uh...I thought that maybe if we all woke up early, we have some extra time to study." Ruby explained."Besides, you're not the first person I woke up."Ruby told Weiss while pointing at their other two teammates.

Weiss raised an eyebrow as she looked behind Ruby to see Blake and Yang, their other team members, looked hassled and irritated.

"Yes and I wish that she would let us have more sleep." The normally calm Blake said irritably. "Yaeh, same here." Yang agreed with a yawn.

Weiss couldn't help but sigh, deciding to get down to business. "So what's the agenda today Ruby? Weiss asked calmly. Ruby smiled. "Well there is a rumor flying around that Professor Oobleck discovered some kind of huge temple during the weekend that had two statues." Ruby said as Yang's eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah! I heard that rumor too!" Yang said with a smirk. "I also heard that it might be older then the Grimm."

Blake looked at Yang with wide eyes. "How could that be possible? The Grimm has been around as long as humans and faunus."

Yang shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me, but another rumor that I heard said that there was some crazy artifact in there." Yang explained.

"So what's the artifact supposed to be?" Weiss asked with curiosity as she sat on the bed. "I'm not sure." Yang admitted. "Professor Oobleck kind of tripped and twisted his ankle before he had the chance to study it," Yang expained as she crossed her arms in thought. "But from what i heard, when Professor Ozpin found him, Oobleck told him that the statues tried to attack him."Blake shook her head and scoffed. "I think all that coffee he drinks is finally going to his head." Blake told them, earning nods of agreement from them.

Professor Oobleck really liked his coffee.

Weiss turned towards Ruby. "Why did you even bring that rumor up?" Weiss asked her, getting a wide smile from her red leader in return. "I was thinking that during our spring break, that we could have ourselves a little treasure hunt."

In a millsecond, Weiss was on her feet and glaring at Ruby. "Ruby! if we do that we might get in trouble for wondering into a old temple!" Weiss yelled.

Ruby pouted at her teammate. "But Weiss." Ruby started with a slight whine. "Where's your sense of adventure. This could be something that is really fun." Ruby finished, hoping that it would convince Weiss otherwise. This did not work at all and only made Weiss's eye twitch angrily. "NO" Weiss yelled.

this caused the two to begin bickering back and forth. Meanwhie, Blake and Yang sighed as they picked up a pair of noise cancelling headphone and placed them over their ears. They then went to bed in hopes of getting some sleep before classes begin. All the while, Ruby and Weiss continued to argue.

-Four hours later

It was time for the team to get to their class, which so happened to be Professor Port's class. Yang and Blake were well rested while Ruby and Weiss were exhausted. They made their way into the class and tried to pay attention in class. This was difficult for Ruby because of her normal inability to pay attention in class and the fact she was slightly sleep deprived. Ruby was in her own little world while Professor Port was talking. "Blah blah blah weapons. Blah weapons blah blah blah." Was all Ruby was able to hear the teacher say when the intercom went off.

"Would team RWBY please report to Headmaster Ozpin's office? Thank you." Was what the person making the announcement said before the intercom went silent.

Minutes later, Team RWBY left Professor Port's classroom and silently headed towards the headmaster's office, wondering why they were being sent there.

"So what do you think we're being called to Ozpin's office?" Blake said, breaking the silence.

"Maybe it's about the time we were playing Remnant: The Game in the library." Yang said with a shrug.

Ruby gasped dramatically. "You don't think they're going to take our game from us, do you?" Ruby asked her three friends. "I hope not." Weiss said with worry in her voice. "I kind of enjoy playing that game." Blake nodded in agreement.

They were about to receive their answer to their question as they arrived to Ozpin's office door. They paused for a moment to take a nervous breath as they opened the door and entered the room. They were surprised to see that they were not the only that was in the room. Teams JNPR, CFVY, and CRDL were in the room as well, doing their own thing when they paused to see Team RWBY enter the room.

Headmaster Ozpin, who was currently sitting at his desk, smiled when he saw that they arrived. "Team RWBY, Nice to see that the four of you were able to make it. We were just about to get started our discussion." Ozpin explained as he took a sip from his coffee mug.

"So why did you call us all here?" Blake asked the silver haired Headmaster. "All will be explained shortly." Ozpin assured them. "But first, why don't you and your team sit down?" Team RWBY obeyed him and sat down next to Team JNPR.

Ozpin smiled and took another sip of coffee before looking serious. "Alright then, as I'm sure you are aware by now, a temple was found by Professor Oobleck over the weekend." Ozpin told them as the four teams nodded. "As of right now, I'm assigning all of you to investigate the temple and the artifact that is hidden within."

Cardin chose this moment to open his mouth. "Why are you asking us to look at some old, crumbling temple?" Cardin asked him.

Ozpin turned his attention towards the bulky team leader. "We have reasons to believe that the statues that attacked Professor Oobleck is protecting something potentially dangerous. Therefore it may be in our collective best interests to investigate and make sure that it isn't dangerous. And who better to send then out top four teams we have available." Ozpin explained.

Cardin nodded in understanding. "Alright, I get that. But there's no way I'm working alongside a animal like her."" Cardin stated with a sneer as he pointing towards Velvet who looked down sadly and with hurt.

Everyone that wasn't part of his team glared at him, including Ozpin. "Need I remind you that she is a year above you?" Ozpin asked, narrowing his eyes at the Faunus hater. "You will treat her with respect and as an equal. No exceptions." There was no hint of negotiation in his tone as he gave Cardin a look that unnerved the brunette.

Cardin huffed. "Whatever." Cardin told him and went silent, causing Ozpin to nod. After a few tense moments, Jaune raised his hand. "SO how are we going to get to the temple anyway?" The blonde boy asked, making Ozpin smile. "The same way you got to Beacon in the first place." Ozpin told him.

Jaune gave an uncomfortable look. "Oh crap."

-Meanwhile, outside the office doors-

Cinder Falls, a criminal leader disguised as a transfer student, had her ear pressed on the door and listening on the conversation that the four teams were having with Ozpin. As she listened intently, he smirked in interest.

"Interesting." Cinder muttered to herself as she listened. "Whatever those statues are guarding must be of great value. Looks like I'll need everyone on board with this to steal it." Cinder chuckled darkly as she left the area so no one would find her out, planning on a way to get it before the Beacon students did.

-Airship, three hours later-

Jaune Arc was currently throwing up in a bin that was nearby while Pyrrha soothed him by rubbing his back.

"Why…did it…have to be…an airship?" Jaune said in between throwing up.

Pyrrha gave him sympathetic looks as her leader continued to throw up.

While this was happening, Ruby and Weiss were talking.

"Soooooo." Ruby said with a wide grin. "It looks like we got to go on that treasure hunt after all." Ruby told Weiss who simply nodded. "Looks like it, but I still don't believe that the statues really came to life." Weiss stated with a matter of fact type of tone.

Ren, who was sitting next to the two along with Nora, decided to add his two cents. "Who knows whether or not the statues are alive." Ren stated with a shrug. "I'm personally more interested in the statues themselves then I am about if Ozpin said was true or not.

"Yeah!" Nora suddenly said while poking her head over Ren's shoulders to stare at Ruby and Weiss. "And besides, if it's true then I get to smash them both up into pieces." The others couldn't help but smile at Nora's enthusiasm.

-Five hours later-

The air ship finally landed a few miles away from the temple.

The four teams left the temple and trekked through the thick forest. After thirty minutes of walking, they finally stumbled across the temple that the rumors were talking about.

"Wow!" Jaune stated loudly as he glanced at the large temple. "This place is huge!"

"No kidding! This place is bigger than Beacon!" Yang said as she whistled at the size of it. Ren nodded in agreement. "We should be careful; we don't know what could happen in there."

When Ren said that, everyone went into high alert as they crossed over a bridge that was above a deep chasm, unaware that one of the statues at the front of the temple turned its head to look at them. The statue was a dark grey color and had a helmet on that had a V shaped visor. The statue silently pulled it's sword from its back and prepared to slice the four teams before they realize that it's alive. Luckily for the teams, Blake was able to hear the small amount of noise that the statue made with the help of her sensitive hearing.

"LOOK OUT!" Blake yelled as the statue made a swing at them. With Blake's warning, everyone was able to dodge the stone blade before it could kill them where they stood. The large group recovered, they looked upon the statue in shock.

"The statues are really alive!" Weiss stated with wide eyes.

"And it looks like it has a brother." Ruby added as she spotted another statue walking towards them. This statue had a similar design as the one that attacked them, but this one was silver instead of dark grey. When the statue was close enough, it stopped and drew its own sword, prepared to fight them along its fellow statue.

A moment of silence passed before the two statues charged towards the four teams, starting the battle. The Silver statue swiped its massive sword at Yang as she dodged it and jumps on its hand. She rushed towards the statue's head and tries to punch it with her Ember Celica equipped, hoping to deal enough damage to bring it down only for the statue to smack her off its shoulder with its other hand. When she collided with the ground, she was knocked out from the impact and out of the fight.

As this was happening, Ruby and Blake tried to fight off the dark grey statue while the other's tried to fight off the silver statue. Blake saw Yang hit the ground and dashes towards her to check to see if she was alright, leaving Ruby to fight the Dark grey statue by herself. Ruby stares at the massive guardian of the temple with determination, turning her Crescent Rose to sniper mode and aims at the Statue's head. The statue simply stares at her and doesn't move at all. And to her shock, the statue spoke.

"Your heart…is pure." The statue told her with a deep, gravelly voice . "You…are…worthy.

Ruby simply stared at the talking statue. Suddenly she yelled out. "YOU CAN TALK!?" Ruby exclaimed, causing the others, including the silver statue who had picked up Jaune by his collar, to stop what they were doing. "Indeed I can." The dark grey statue told her with a nod. "We both can in fact." The statue looked at its silvery counterpart. Brother, would you kindly but that human down?" The silver statue nodded and slowly lowered Jaune down to the ground and released his collar.

"There you go." The silver statue told Jaune, who shakily walked towards his team. "Please allow me to introduce ourselves. We are the statues of the great Dark Warrior and Light Warrior. I am the statue of the Dark Warrior while my brother is the statue of the Light Warrior." The Dark Statue told them. "We were created long ago to protect this temple and the artifact within, waiting for someone worthy to seek it. For you see, we are able to read hearts."

While everyone was listening to his explanation, Ren walked toward the dark statue with a small frown on his face."So why did you attack our professor if you could read his heart?" The statues looked at each other as if nervous.

It was the White statue that stepped forward. "You mean that weird green hair man? He was running so fast that we were not able to confirm whether or not his heart was pure or not. So we decided to attack just to be safe in case he was not pure of heart." He explained.

The members of the four teams nodded in understanding. Professor Oobleck really needed to lay off the coffee.

"So What is the relic anyway?" Blake asked them, voicing the question that everyone was pondering since they heard of it. Luckily, the statue of the Dark Warrior was more than willing to answer her.

"The artifact that you speak of is a scale that connects two worlds together. This one which is inhabited by humans, faunus, and the Grim alike while the other one is inhabited solely by humans." The dark grey statue answered, earning a scoff from Weiss.

"That's completely absurd!" Weiss told them. "That is completely impossible." If the statues had eyebrows, they would raise them at her remark. "And yet your here right now, talking to two moving, talking statues and saying that having two different worlds connected together is too farfetched?" The Silver statue asked her with amusement, causing her to pause for a moment. "Good point." Weiss said with a blush, clearly embarrassed.

"Wait, you said that you two were the statues of the Dark Warrior and Light Warrior?" Velvet asked them. "Who are they?"

The twin statues turned to stare at each other for a moment before turning their attention back to the group. "We will explain who they are once you retrieve the artifact." The Dark Warrior statue stated.

Coco lowered her signature shades. "So you're going to let us through?" Coco asked them as the statues nodded.

"Of course, from what we were able to see, you all seems to be worthy of it. Except those four right there." The Light Warrior statue stated as he turned towards Team CRDL as if glaring at them.

The team looked surprised. "WHAT! Why aren't we allowed to go get it?!" Cardin demanded with a scowl.

"We saw nothing but hatred and cruelty within your hearts, especially in yours Cardin Winchester." The Dark Warrior Statue stated, earning nods from the other teams and a shocked look from Cardin.

"H-how do you know my name?!" Cardin asked them, feeling slightly frightened by the fact that they knew his name.

"Our ability to read people's hearts also allows us to read their memories as well so we know everything about you. And to be honest, I am disgusted at how you treat others." The statue explained.

"So you know everything about us?" Fox asked them. The silver statue nodded. "Yes, and we even know things about you that you don't even know about yourselves." He explained. "But enough about that, you have proven yourselves and shall be allowed to pass." The two statues moved out of their way as they started to move passed them, With Blake carrying the still unconscious Yang along.

While they walked into the temple, they were unaware that they were being followed by Cinder in disguise and Roman, who was just broken out of imprisonment. They watched the confrontation and heard everything that was said.

"We should have gone in while those two walking cinderblocks were fighting the brats." Roman said with irritation towards Cinder.

"You must be patient Roman, good things happen to those who wait." Cinder told her in a calm tone. "Besides, you still own us for breaking you out of your prison."

-Back in the Temple-

As the teams trekked through the temple, they felt curious about who the two warriors that the statues mentioned were.

"Who do you guys think the Dark Warrior and Light Warrior are?" Velvet questioned out loud.

"Whoever they are, they must have been pretty important to have two gigantic statues build for them." Coco answered, adjusting the strap for her handbag/mini gun.

At this point, Yang slowly started to regain consciousness. "Ooooh, what happened?" Yang moaned as she held her throbbing head.

"Um...we'll explain on the way out." Blake told her as she let Yang go so she can walk.

They eventually made it to the center of the temple and noticed a tomb with a cross on its side. "Do you think the artifact is in there?" Fox asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Nora grinned as she took out her war hammer, walked over to the tomb, and preceded to smash the lid of the tomb to pieces. "NORA!" Everyone yelled out in shock and disbelieve.

"What?" Nora asked in confusion. "You wanted it open didn't you?"

Everyone walked over to the now opened tomb to see a skeleton wearing what looked like the remains of a torn up black outfit and like a smaller, slightly broken version of the helmet that the statues were wearing. The broken helmet revealed the skeletal face of the person in the tomb.

In the clutches of the skeletal hand was the artifact that they came here for. The scale of the Dark Warrior and Light Warrior.

Everyone stared at the scale for a few moments. "Soooo...who's going to get it?" Ren asked to everyone, not wanting to get closer to the body.

"I think that you should do it Jaune." Pyrrha told her leader. "WHAT?! WHY ME!?" Jaune yelled out. "Because you're the leader and your closer to it." Pyrrha answered.

Jaune gulped as he reach for artifact and yanked his arm back. When he sighed in relieve, he realized that the skeleton's arm was still attached to the scale.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jaune screamed like a little girl and panics, accidentally throwing the scale and knocking the hand off.

Ruby quickly runs to the fallen scale and picks it up. At this point, Ruby decided to get a good look at it and was surprised by how beautiful it was. Half of the scale was white and looked like it was made from marble while the other side was dark and looked like it was made from obsidian. The top of the scale had an angle wing and a bat wing adorned on it.

'This is so beautiful.' Ruby thought as she turned back to the others. "Hey guys, you should take a look at this." Ruby called out. Before long, everyone was crowding around Ruby and the scale.

"It's so shiny!" Nora stated, earning a nod from everyone. "It's certainly looks kind of cool." Fox remarked. "What do you think it's made from?" Weiss asked.

"By the look of it, I think it might be marble and obsidian." Pyrrha guessed.

"We should probably get out of here and talk to the statues and pick up Team CRDL" Blake told them. After everyone agreed, they left the room and headed to the front of the temple where they saw the statues and Team CRDL, the latter looking bored and irritated.

Sensing that they were out of the temple, the statues turned towards the three teams. "Ah, I see that you found the artifact okay." The dark grey statue commented. Ruby nodded and held out the scales. "Yes sir, he found it without a hitch." Ruby stated with a broad smile.

Velvet walked up to the statues. "So will you tell us about the Dark Warrior and Light Warrior?"

The silver statue nodded. "Of course. The Dark Warrior and Light Warrior are-" Whatever he was about to say was silenced when something came flying towards his head and collided with it, causing his head to explode, destroying the Silver statue.

Everyone watched in horror as the once great statue crumbled as he died. "BROTHE-" Just like his brother, the dark grey statue was interrupted by something hitting his chest and exploding in impact. Fortunately he did not start crumbling away like his brother.

Everyone gathered around the statue of the Dark Warrior who looked like he was in agony.

"Oh my Oum! Are you going to be alright?!" Coco asked him, taking off her glasses which showed her horrified face. The statue started to grunt as he tried to get up, but failed to do so as he fell back down. "I'm afraid that I will not be alright, I feel my life energy fading from me." The statue told everyone. "Who...would do this to my brother?"

"That would be me." A man's voice said. Everyone looked towards the source of the voice to see Hei Xiong or Junior as most people known him as, walked out of the shadows with his signature missile launcher slung over his shoulder.

Yang's eyes turned red as she angrily growls at him. "Junior! You backstabbing j***!"

Junior raised his and defensively. "Now now Blondie. No hard feelings, but he was bad for business. Now how about you brats hand us that artifact you have and this won't get ugly."

Velvet's eyes widen. "Wait? Us?"

Junior smirked. "Yup, my friends and I want that artifact. Isn't that right everyone?" As he said this, more people started to appear from the shadows of the jungle.

The teams were shocked when they noticed Roman Torch wick was among the group. "ROMAN!? How did you get out!?" Ruby exclaimed in shock. Roman chuckled at her question. "Well you see Red, I had help from my lovely assistant Neo and my allies right here." Roman explained as he pointed towards Cinder and her minions.

Emerald and Mercury were wearing the same type of suit as their boss Cinder was but Mercury's suit was grey while Emerald's was green. Cinder smirked as she waved towards Ruby. "Hello there, remember me?" Ruby glared at the women who she fought while Homecoming was going on.

Blake was staring at Adam will he smirked at her. "It's been awhile hasn't it Blake?" Adam taunted. "Adam!" Blake said with narrowed eyes.

"We waited a long time for this." Melanie said. "This time, we will win." Her twin, Militia, added. Yang smirked towards them as she cracked her next and fists. "Looks like it's time for round two."

Just then, the dark grey statue started to shutter and crumble apart. "Ru...by." The statue said in a low voice. Ruby turns to the statue with a worried expression. "Are you going to be okay?" Ruby asked him. He shook his head no. "I'm afraid that I do not have much time left...please avenge my brother for me." Ruby nodded her head while hot tears started to stream from her eyes. "I...I'll try." Ruby told him shakily. He stared at her for a moment, as if smiling. "Thank...you." These were the final words he said before his body collapsed into rubble, his life finally ending after so long.

All the Beacon students looked down sadly for the new friends they just met. Nora started to cry with clutching Magnhild as Ren wrapped her in an embrace. While Ruby felt deep sadness and grief for the two giant statues she just lost, an even more powerful emotion was quickly overtaking her. Rage. She felt nothing but pure, unadulterated hatred for the people that did this to them. Activating her semblance, Ruby quickly covered the distance between her friends and the people that angered her so much.

Her first target was Cinder, who barely had enough time to block when Ruby swung Crescent Rose at her. Cinder was able to hold Ruby in place as she tried to make a grab for the scale they came here to steal that was still in Ruby's hand. When her hand grabbed the scale, a shining light shined, blinding everyone in the area. Then suddenly beams of light rocketed out of the scale and collided with everyone in the area. When the light died down, everyone was gone and the forest was dark once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Arrival

In a dark void, Ruby was unconscious and floating in an endless limbo. After a few minutes of floating around, she heard a familiar, female voice.

"Ruby...Ruby you must wake up." The voice said to her. Ruby's eyes fluttered open, releasing her from her dream only for her to see her friend Weiss.

"Weiss?" Ruby said groggily. "Where are we? Where is everyone else?" Weiss looked at Ruby and sighed. "I know where Blake and Yang are, but I don't know where everyone else is. What's worse, we lost the relic."

"So where are Blake and Yang?" Ruby asked her teammate. "Yang and Blake are over by the other side of the dumpster waiting for us." Weiss explained, pointing to the dirty and rusted dumpster.

Ruby and Weiss quickly stood up and walked around the dumpster to see Yang and Blake leaning on the wall. They look up and noticed Ruby and Weiss walking towards them. Yang smiled and dashed over to Ruby and gave her a bone breaking hug.

"Ruby! I'm so glad your okay!" Yang told her younger sister, breaking her ribs and spine. "I'm fine sis, really I am. But you're breaking my bones." Ruby said as she started to groan in pain. Yang quickly lets go of Ruby and smiled awkwardly.

"Heh heh heh. Sorry about that Ruby." Yang apologized while laughing awkwardly.

"Fine or not, we don't know where we are and our scrolls aren't working." Blake pointed out.  
Weiss sighed in aggravation. "Just great! We have no idea where we are and our scrolls are busted, how are we going to get to Beacon at this rate?!" Weiss asked out loud. The other three Huntresses sighed in defeat until Blake's ears twitched as she heard something happening close by.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Blake as she looked around for the source. "No, what does it sound like?" Yang asked the Black haired faunus.

"I'm not completely sure, but it sounds sort of like someone struggling to open a door." Blake replied.

"Could you lead us to them? They might be able to help us." Ruby remarked enthusiastically. Blake nodded and lead them to where she thought the sound was coming from. Eventually she lead them out of the alleyway they came from and saw something that confused them all.

It was a man wearing green pajamas with orange gloves and a cape that looked like a shower curtain. On his face was a pair of socks that covered his face like a mask and had black hair. His chest had a crest that had the initials, DM on it.

They didn't know how to process what they were seeing. "Uh...What are you doing?" Ruby asked the weird looking man. The man looks towards them for one moment before turning his attention back to the door. "I'm trying to rob this bank you brat." The strange man said rudely without looking at them.

Weiss raised her eyebrow. "Why?" The man rolled his eyes. "Because if I rob this bank, people will see that I'm the world's greatest super villain."

Blake had to stop herself from laughing. "Super villain? Really? You read way too many comic books for your own good."

The Man stopped what he was doing and angrily shakes a fist towards them. "Just you wait! Soon I will be recognized as one of the greatest super villain who ever lived! And everyone will know the name Dude-Man!" After declaring this, the man who was now known as Dude-Man started to loudly laugh evilly.

This finally caused the team to start laughing, Yang holding onto Blake because of how hard she was laughing. Dude-Man stopped laughing and stared at them in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Dude-man asked them.

Yang was able to stop her laughing long enough to answer. "Dude-Man is your name? Seriously?"  
Dude-Man sweat dropped. "Well...all the other cool super villain names were already taken so yeah...went with this name." Dude-Man looked at the door of the bank one last time before looking back at them. "It appears that I can't get this blasted bank door open, so I think I will mug you four instead.

With that, Dude-Man reached behind him and pulled his trusty toilet plunger from his back and charged right towards Yang, only for her to effortlessly punch him straight to his gut and flung him to a traffic light. After his ill-fated collision with the traffic light, he fell to the road in an unconscious heap. Yang shook her head as she sighed. "Next time, don't bring a plunger to a fight." Yang scolded the now knocked out villain. Then out nowhere, they heard a voice.

"Well, this has to be one of Dude-Man's greatest defeats of all time." A male voice said.

The four girls stiffen and were immediately prepared for a fight. "Who side that!" Weiss said.

"Up here." The voice said from above them, causing them to look up.

On top of the bank stood a man that looked roughly their age with a black suit that covered him head to toe with black boots. Over his suit, he wore a gray leather jacket that had sleeves that reached down to his elbow with black shoulder pads and grey body armor pad on his torso. A Black mask with a purple V-shaped visor covered his head. There was also a katana strapped on his hip. This darkly dressed man was currently staring down at the four young women.

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?" Weiss demanded.

Without warning, the mysterious person jumped from the roof and landed in front of them with his back towards them.

"Me? I am the one and only Dark-Warrior." The person introduced himself.

The girls looked at them in shock, remembering the two statues and what they told them. "Dark-Warrior?!" Blake asked in surprise.

"Yup. That's my name, don't wear it out." He said cockily. Yang smirked and gave him a seductive wink. "So, how old are you big boy?" Yang asked as she wriggled her eyebrows. Dark-Warrior didn't appear to have heard her, but underneath his mask, he was blushing bright red.

"That's not up for discussion." Dark-Warrior told them, quickly changing the subject. "What is up for discussion is the fact that you four shouldn't be out here alone. It can get really dangerous out here, especially at night." Dark-Warrior warned them.

Ruby spoke up. "Okay, we'll keep that in mind. Do you know a way back to Beacon?" Ruby asked in hopes that he could help them.

Unfortunately for her, Dark-Warrior tilted his head sideways, confused about what she was talking about. "Be...what?" Was all he said in reply. Weiss sighed.

"Beacon! It's one of the top schools where they train people to slay the Grimm." Weiss elaborated for him. This didn't help much. "...okay...I guess." Dark-Warrior said awkwardly, still not understanding what they want.

Blake's eyes suddenly widen in realization an d turned towards her friends. "Wait a minute! Remember what the statues said about the relic being able to teleport people to another world?" Blake asked them, causing them to go wide eyed.

Weiss faces Dark-Warrior. "Mr. Dark-Warrior, what is the name of this world?" Dark-Warrior raised an eyebrow to her question. "Um...Earth." At this point, he didn't know what to think about these three weird girls. The girls started to panic at this.

"This is bad! We are on another world and we have no idea on how to get back." Ruby said sadly. "What are we going to do?"

Dark-Warrior heard all this and looked at them with pity. "If you're all looking for a place to stay, I know a guy who would be willing to help you." The team of four looked at him with 's eyes shined. "You'd really do that for us?" Ruby asked him, who nodded. "Yes, I never turn down people in need of help. Just tell my friend, Sean, that I sent you and he'll let you in." Dark-Warrior told them as he notices a bus coming towards them. He waves his hand to signal the bus to stop. The driver sees the signal and slows down then finally stops right before passing them.

Dark-Warrior turns his attention towards the girls. "Get on the bus and go to the Apartment Eclipse and go to room 2099. That is where my friend lives." Just then, the bus door opens to let them in. "Thank you for helping us." Blake thanked the dark hero as they entered the bus.

Dark-Warrior smiled under his mask. "No problem, remember to tell him that Dark-Warrior sent you." They nodded and the bus driver closed the door and drove off.

When they were far enough away, Dark-Warrior sighed as he rubbed his mask. "Sean...you better know what you're doing." Dark-Warrior said to himself before pointing his wrist towards a nearby building and shot his grappling hook at it. When it connected, the wire retracted and Dark-Warrior swung away in the night, just as the police came to take the unconscious Dude-Man away.

Meanwhile, on the bus

Team RWBY climbed to the back of the bus and took up the rear seats. The second they sat down, they started a hushed conversation.

"So what do you guys think of Dark-Warrior?" Ruby asked with a whisper. "I think he's kinda cute." Yang said with a seductive smirk. Blake shook her head at her blonde friend's antics.

"Whoever he is, he can't possibly be the same Dark-Warrior that the statues were talking about. He's definitely too young." Blake explained. "I don't trust him at all. He's called Dark-Warrior; he could be a criminal or worse." Weiss stated with a distrustful tone.

Ruby shook her head. "Come on Weiss, he seems like a nice guy. Besides, I want to get a better look at his sword." Ruby's eyes shined with the thought of examining the sword that Dark-Warrior wore on his hip.

Half an hour later, the bus finally stopped at the Eclipse Apartment complex. They left the bus and stood in front of the building.

"Well, here we are." Weiss stated, rocking her arms back and forth a little bit. "Let's just hope that Sean guy is actually here."

What they didn't know, Dark-Warrior was currently swinging right above them, hoping to avoid being seen as he stopped by a window and climbed in the apartment room. Once in a room, Dark-Warrior started to change out of his suit and into normal looking clothes. He then took off his mask, which revealed that he was a teenager with white skin, spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and a scar on his right cheek, right under his eye.

The brown hair teen raked his hand through his spiky hair while he sighed. "This is probably the dumbest thing I ever done, leading four people I know nothing about to my apartment." Sean muttered to himself as he started to take off his boots. "At least my mom is still on her six month business trip, she would have freaked if she as here and they came to our door." After successfully taking one boot off, he started on the other. 'Still...I had to help them, they all seemed so confused. I hope they don't cause trouble." Sean thought as he heard knocking on his apartment door.

"Hello!" Ruby called out as she knocked on his door. "Is this Sean's place? Dark-Warrior told us to come here." They heard some movement on the other side of the door. "I-I'll be there in a minute." Sean called out as he desperately tried to get the rest of his outfit off.

After a few moments, Yang started to get impatient. "He's taking quite some time in there." Yang remarked. "Maybe I should break his door down." She pulled her fist back and was about to slam it into the door until Blake stopped her.

"Don't do that Yang!" Blake told her franticly. "We might get thrown into jail." Yang shrugged as her arms rested on her sides. "It was just an idea."

As she said that, the door opened to reveal a haggard looking Sean. "Hi there, sorry for the wait." Sean told them as he straightened himself up. "My name is Sean Dixon and any friend of Dark-Warrior is a friend of mine."

The girls introduced themselves.

"Hi I'm Ruby." Ruby introduced herself with a wave.

"Blake." Was all Blake said with a smile.

"I'm Yang, how are you cutie?" Yang greeted with a wink.

"And I'm Weiss, thank you for letting us stay in your home." Weiss greeted with a bow.  
Sean smiled as he moved so they could walk in. "No problem." Sean said with a smile as they walked in and looked at their surroundings. "You have a very nice home." Blake commented as she looked at the interior.

"Thanks, the design was mostly my mom's thing." Sean told him. "Where is your mom?" Weiss asked him.

"She's away on a business trip for the next six months, most of the time it's just me here." Sean admitted, causing Ruby to stare at him. "Don't you get lonely here?" Ruby asked him in concern, only for him to wave it off.

"Not really." Sean told her. "So what I'm thinking is that Yang could sleep on the couch, Weiss can sleep on my mom's bed, Blake can sleep in the guest bedroom, and Ruby can take my bed." Ruby's face looked thoughtful. "Where are you going to sleep Sean?" Ruby asked him. "On the floor." Sean immediately replied.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked in concern. "Won't it be uncomfortable?" Sean smiled at her concern. "It'll be fine." Sean told her before yawning. "I think it's time for al of us to hit the hay."

They nodded in agreement as they made their way towards the beds they were assigned. Sean went to the hallway closet and took out a blanket and a pillow and made his bed on the floor. After getting comfortable, Sean yawned and closed his eyes, prepared to say goodnight to the world and hello to dreamland.

-The Next Day-

Sean was sleeping peacefully until he started twitching. He slowly woke up and rubbed the sleep from the eyes then looked at the clock. His eyes widen and the sleepiness he felt instantly disappeared as he saw the time.

"I OVERSLEPT!" Sean yelled out in horror as he immediately got up and rushed to his room.  
Ruby was sleeping peacefully and was dreaming of eating a mountain made out of cookies while fighting a horde of Grim. Unfortunately for her, she was abruptly woken up by Sean who slammed the door open, causing her to jump out of the bed in surprise and land on the floor painfully. She shakily got up and watched as Sean frantically rummaged through his closet and drawers for clothes. "LATE FOR SCHOOL! SORRY FOR WAKING YOU! BYE!" Sean yelled as he found all the clothes he needed and bolted out the door.

Ruby looked dumbfounded by what just happened. "...what?"

-Fifteen minutes later-

Sean was fully dressed and quickly made some toast. He was quickly eating it as the four girls woke up and found their way to where he was.

"Alright, I'm going to school now." Sean told them as he finished the last bit of toast. "There's food in the fridge if you guys get hungry." Sean then grabbed his book bag and walked out the door.

"I'll make sure that Ruby doesn't eat all your cookies!" Yang yelled towards him.

"Okay, try not to get into trou-" Sean tried to answer back as he reached the staircase and miss stepped, causing him to trip and fall down the stairs.

The girls saw him tumbling down the stairs and rushed towards the stairway, concerned for his safety. They stopped at the top of the stair and looked down to see Sean slowly getting up and flinching. "Ow, ow, ow...and ow." Sean said in pain and irritation.

"Are you okay?!" Blake said to him as he rose to his full height. "I survived worse." Sean told her with a shrug of indifference. "I'm off to school, bye." Sean rushed down the stairs and left them flabbergasted.Sean ran out the building and to the bus stop where his bus was currently about to leave. Sean called out but was ignored by the driver. Then one of the bus windows opened and the head of a fat, black haired kid poked out and gave Sean a cruel smirk. "You better catch the bus nerd!" The black haired boy yelled out."

"Mark! Please tell the driver to let me on!" Sean yelled desperately, only to get a laugh from Mark. "Give me all your money and maybe I will." Mark told him with an evil smile.

"NO!" Sean yelled angrily.

Mark shrugged. "Alright, suit yourself freak." At that moment, the bus sped up and drove off, leaving Sean behind.

Sean sighed at his misfortune. "Man. Out of all the people that Mark picks on, why does he torment me the most?"

Sean then shook his head. 'Well, there's no time to complain about it. Need to get to school before the bell rings.' Sean thought before running as fast as he could towards his school's location.

-50 minutes later-

Sean finally managed to get to the school and was gasping for air.

"I...can't...believe...I...made...it." Sean was able to say in between pants. He looked up to the school's clock to see that the first class starts in only ten minutes. "Great. Only ten minutes left before I'm late." Sean said with an irritated tone before running into the school cafeteria to get to class.

When he made it to his classroom, he was greeted by his teacher, Mr. Stan, who smiled at him. "Ah Sean Dixon. I'm glad you were able to make it to class." Mr. Stan said warmly. "You and me both Mr. Stan." Sean told him. Mr. Stan gave him a knowing frown in response. "Don't tell me, Mark's giving you trouble again hasn't he?"

Sean looked down sadly. "How could you tell?" Sean asked him. "Well, it's easy to tell because he's been treating you like this since you both first met when you both started high school." Mr. Stan explained. "Yeah...I guess so." Sean told him.

The teacher nodded his head. "Alright, why don't you take your seat Sean?" Mr. Stan asked him. "Thank you sir." Sean took a seat at his desk and waited as the rest of the class entered the classroom and took his seat. Then Mark came in and took his seat, which was right behind Sean, then took out multiple pencils. Mark smiled cruelly as Sean figured out what he was planning to do with them, throw them at his head.

"Welcome to my hell." Sean said in a whisper, resigning himself to his pencil filled fate.

-One hour later-

Sean exited the classroom and headed towards his locker to get his robotics book, the back of his neck still throbbing from all the pencils that were thrown at him, courtesy of Mark.

"At least it's only Mark being a pain in my neck." Sean whispered to himself, trying to make himself feel better. Just as he said that, Mark came towards him, his ever present evil grin on his face.

"Hello nerd." Mark said as he stopped by Sean's side.

Sean sighed as he glances over at Mark. "Great, what do you want now Mark?" Sean asked with irritation. "Nothing much. I just want you to do my science report for me." Mark explained, expecting Sean to say yes.

Much to his disappointment, things didn't go as planned. "Do it yourself you lazy j***." Sean told Mark with a growl, making Mark frown. "What did you say?!" Mark demanded, clearly getting mad.

"You heard me!" I'm not doing your work for you. Not now, not ever." Sean said as he stood his ground.

Sean expected Mark to get mad and threaten him. To his surprise, however, Mark smirked and chuckled darkly. "Well then, if you're not going to do it, then maybe my gang will...persuade you." Mark told him, much to Sean's confusion. "Gang? What gan-" From out of nowhere, a tall with brown hair and blue eyes grabbed Sean's shirt collar from behind and turned Sean to look him face-to-face.

Sean was now even more confused because he didn't recognize this guy at all. "Who are you?" Sean asked the taller boy. The boy smirked and decided to answer him. "The name's Cardin Winchester, and you better not forget it." Cardin introduced himself. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll do as my new pal Mark here or you won't like the results." Cardin threatened.

"And what will you do if I refuse?" Sean asked, having an idea on what's to come. Cardin smirked at the question. "You're going to regret asking that punk." Cardin told him as he pulled his free arm back and made a fist then aimed for Sean's face.

Sean twitched as Cardin threw his punch. 'Oooh, this is going to hurt.' Sean thought to himself right before the fist collided with his face.

Cardin proceeded to punch Sean in the face a few more times before stopping, leaving Sean with a black eye, multiple purple bruises on his forehead, cheeks, and chin, as well as a split lip. Sean felt as horrible as he looked at the moment.

Luckily for Sean, Mr. Stan was walking by and heard the fighting and then rushed over to see Cardin harming Sean. "HEY! What are you doing with that student?!" Mr. Stan exclaimed as Cardin, his team, Mark, and Sean looks over to him.

"Nothing, just making sure that this kid knows his place." Cardin told the teacher, making Mr. Stan angry.

"That doesn't give you the right to hurt another student!" Mr. Stan scolded before he gave Team CRDL a look over. "Wait a minute? You four don't go to this school, get out before I call the cops." Mr. Stan told them as Cardin scowls. "Whatever." Cardin stated as he dropped Sean on the floor. "This school was lame anyway. Come on guys." Cardin and his team turned their backs to the teacher and headed towards the exit.

Mr. Stan then leveled a glare at Mark. "As for you Mark, abusing a student because they refused to do your work for you is unacceptable and going too far. Consider yourself expelled. Now get out." Mr. Stan told the now angry Mark who glared at Sean. "You'll regret this Sean Doxin, I swear it." With those parting words, Mark ran after Team CRDL as they left the building.

Sean lets out a sigh of relieve as he picked himself off the ground. "Thank you Mr. Stan. I really appreciate this." Sean told his teacher. Mr. Stan gave Sean a smile and patted his shoulder. "You don't have to thank me Sean; he was getting out of control." He told the young man. "I think you should probably leave school early today, I'll explain to the principle and teachers about what happened."

Sean shook his head. "I'm fine sir, I'll survive." Sean told Mr. Stan, not wanting him to go through the trouble of explaining. "You shouldn't torture yourself Sean; you're injured and need time to recuperate." Mr. Stan explained.

Sean sighed. "Alright, but before I go, do you have a paper bag that I can use to cover my face?"

"I do have one in my classroom, give me a moment." Mr. Stan went to his classroom for a moment before coming back and handing Sean the bag. "Thank you sir." Sean said as he poked holes in the bag so he could see and breathe through the bag. "You're welcome Sean, now go home and relax." Mr. Stan ordered.

"Alright, see you later Mr. Stan." Sean said as he grabbed his things and left the school. On the way home, Sean tried desperately to think of ways to explain his injuries to his new friends. He didn't want to concern them when they have enough on their plate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Voice of madness

While Sean was at school, Team RWBY was sitting in the living room while in deep discussion.

"So how are we going to find our friends while we're here?" Blake asked in concern. "We don't know where they ended up in this world."

Weiss sighed, agreeing with her faunus friend. "I don't know. We'll just have to keep our eyes and ears peeled and hope that we're able to find them somehow." Blake looked down with worry. "I hope they'll be alright."

Yang chuckled. "Oh come on Blake. So far the only threat that we saw was that Dude-Man guy and I beat him in one little love tap. If he's the best villain in the world like he said he was, we have nothing to worry about." Yang explained.

"Yang has a point, he didn't seem that strong. Besides, all our friends are Hunters and Huntresses, their strong enough to deal with whatever comes their way." Ruby told Blake, getting her to smile. "Your right, they can handle it." Blake told them.

Just then, Weiss's eyes widen. "Guys...I just realized something." Weiss stated, getting the other's attention. " The relic might be our only way back home. So if we find it and our friends, we can go home.

They said nothing until Yang tilted her head. "Alright, but how are we-" Yang was interrupted by the front door opening and closing. They looked towards the door to Sean walking in with a bag over his head of all things.  
They stared at him like he suddenly grew a second head and another pair of arms.

"Hey guys, I'm ba-" Sean stopped when he noticed their looks. "...what?" Sean asked them, confused as to why their looking at him like that.

"Uh Sean. Why are you wearing a paper bag over your head?" Ruby asked him. While they couldn't see his face, Sean looked very nervous. "Oh I...um...ah! I got sick and the school nurse said that I have to wear the bag over my head to keep people from catching the disease from me." Sean lied to them, hoping that they would believe him and not question it at all. From the deadpanned looks he was receiving, they didn't believe the lie.

"Sean, that is the worse lie that I ever heard in my life. Take off the bag." Blake told him forcefully.

Sean started to panic even more. "No really! You don't want to catch this from me! It's contagious and I have to keep this on so you don't catch it." Sean explained as he faked a few coughs to try to make it sound more realistic.

Yang heard enough as she got off her seat and walked over to him and grabbed the bag. "Take it off!" Yang demanded as she tried to yank the bag off his head.

"NO!" Sean yelled out as he grabbed the sides of the bag and pulled down in an attempt to keep it on, having difficulty because of Yang's strength. Within moments of this tug of war, the top half of the bag tore off from the strain of the pulling, revealing Sean's heavily bruised face.  
The whole team examined each injury with wide eyes.

"Sean, what happened to your face?!" Blake asked with concern. "I-I ran into a door." Sean told them, who didn't buy it for a millisecond.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Sean, the truth. Now!" Weiss demanded, wanting to know who did this.

Sean looked at their concerned faces and sighed, deciding to tell them the truth. "There is this j*** called Mark who picks on me at school. Usually he would just threaten me but today he had some guy named Cardin helping him and had him beat me up when I refused to do Mark's report."

Team RWBY looked at him with shock at hearing the name Cardin. "Cardin?! As in Cardin Winchester?!" Weiss asked Sean, who looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, he said his name was Cardin Winchester. You know him?" Sean asked them.

"That's kind of...complicated." Ruby confessed. "But it looks like even here he's bullying people."

"So he does this at that Beacon place you guys were telling me about?" Sean asked Ruby. "He sounds like a real j*** to me."

"Believe me, he is." Blake stated irritably. "He's not that well liked at our school."

"I see." Sean simply said as he looked at them. "Do you mind if I put on the news?" After getting a round of head shakes, Sean walked over to his TV and turns it on and changes it to a news channel. It showed a news reporter in front of a screen showing a photo of man with a dark blue hoodie, a green shirt, red hair, his left eye and the other being covered by the hoodie, and a mouth full of sharp teeth which was smiling eerily.

"In other news, the homicidal psychopath known as MadMan has escaped from jail late last night and is currently on the loose. There's already been twenty confirmed murders committed by MadMan and we advice everyone to remain in their homes and lock their doors and windows until police has apprehended this killer and brought this man to justice."

The girls looked at the screen in horror while Sean narrowed his eyes. 'The police won't be able to take this guy on.' Sean thought with determination. 'Looks like it's time for Dark-Warrior to make an appearance.'

A moment of silence passed between the five occupants of the room before Ruby smiled and walked in front of everyone and turned to face them. "Well I know what we're doing tonight!" Ruby stated with a grin on her face.

This shook Sean out of his thoughts as he faced on Ruby. "And what would that be?" Sean asked curiously. "We're hunting down a psychopathic killer!' Ruby told them.

"Oh, okay." Sean said with a smile before realizing what she said. "Wait...what?"

Meanwhile, in an alleyway

Mark was stomping around angrily while Team CRDL followed behind. "I can't believe that I was expelled because of that wimpy nerd!" Mark said angrily as he kicked a box that was in his way.  
Cardin didn't look like he was upset at all while we walked. "Doesn't really matter, we just need to find our way back to Beacon and everything will be alright."

Sky looked at Cardin with confusion. "How can you be so sure about that Cardin?"

Cardin smirked and pulled something out of his pocket. "Because we have this." Cardin explained as he held out the obsidian and marble handle that was once a part of the relic.

Russel's eyes widen at the sight of the artifact. "Where did you find that Cardin?!" Russel asked his leader.

"I found it after we woke up in this world." Cardin explained. "We could possibly use this to get back home."

Dove looked at his leader. "What about the others?"

Cardin scowled at the question. "Who cares about those losers! Besides, if we return alone, we get all the glory of finding the artifact and we will be seen as heroes!" Cardin said with a victorious smirk.

"Heroes?" A snake like hiss echoed through the alley, causing everyone to freeze where they stood. "Please, you're not like the ones I usually fight. You're all as dumb as you are pathetic." The voice told them.

"WHO SAID THAT?" Cardin yelled out, quickly looking every direction to find the source of the voice.

They heard a chuckle from behind them. "I did." The person said as the dumpster rattled and was forced open as a blur jumped out of the dumpster and landed right behind Sky Lark. The figure was the convict that escaped from prison and was causing havoc in the city, MadMan. Before they could do anything, MadMan grappled Sky from behind and opened his mouth wide to reveal his shark like teeth. Without hesitation or remorse, MadMan bit into Sky's neck and ripped a chunk of his neck out, killing Sky.

Everyone was frozen in fear at what they just witnessed. Mark, realizing that he was in danger, ran away and left what remained of Team CRDL to their fate.

Cardin snarled as MadMan dropped Sky's corpse on the ground. "WHO OR WHAT ARE YOU!?" Cardin yelled angrily, earning a chuckle from MadMan. "Oh me? I'm just a failed reject looking for a tasty meal." MadMan explained as he liked his teeth while pulling out his hatchet and knife. "And tonight, I'm having a four course dinnerCardin and his two teammates clearly wasn't amused by his declaration. "You're going to pay for this you monster!" But before Cardin would pull out his mace, MadMan Jumped high towards him and stabbed Cardin through the neck. After pulling his knife out and letting Cardin bleed out, MadMan turned his attention towards Russel and Dove, both of which took out their weapons and was staring at him with fear.

Russel then charged at MadMan while yelling, only for MadMan to move his hood to reveal his right, yellow eye that had an X shaped pupil. Russel looked at it and immediately felt pain going through his torso, like something was attacking his internal organs. Russel drops his weapon and clutches his sides as he screams in pain. He drops on his knees and starts throwing up blood until he falls on his face, dead due to internal injuries.

Dove looked at all his fallen teammates and friends and then to MadMan, who just recovered his right eye. Deciding that attacking this monster would be his doom, Dove turned around and attempted to run away. MadMan smirked as he leaped onto Dove's back. A loud scream could be heard from the Alleyway entrance before it became silent. Moments later, MadMan walked out of the alleyway licking the blood on his hands and lips, sighing in pleasure all the while.

"Ahh, they were delicious." MadMan said to himself. "I can't wait to see how tasty Dark-Warrior's blood is next time I see him." MadMan finished cleaning himself before he noticed something black and white near Cardin's corpse. Curious, MadMan picked it up and examined it. "Hmm, this looks valuable. I think I'll keep it for now." MadMan pocketed the artifact piece and walked away from the alleyway, leaving four mutilated corpses for the police to find later.  
Back at the apartment

"ARE ALL OF YOU INSANE!?" Sean yelled out, clearly questioning their sanity. "The guy is a homicidal psychopath who will kill you all the second he has a chance!"

"And that's why we need to stop him now, it's our jobs as Huntresses to stop bad guys like him from hurting others." Ruby told him.

Sean rolled his eyes. "I thought that it was your job to kill monsters." Sean sarcastically said to them. "Listen, I've seen what this guy can do and let me tell you, it is not pretty."

After he said that, Blake stared at him. "You've seen what this guy can do?!" Blake asked him, causing Sean to freeze. "I seen what he could do on the news, was what I meant to say." Sean lied, mentally scolding himself for almost blowing his cover. Unlike the last few times he lied, they believed him.

"While this isn't exactly our problem." Weiss told him, giving him hope she was going to convince them to stay away from MadMan. "This guy is killing innocent people and we will not stand idly by while that ruffian does this. So yeah, we're going." Sean's face dropped when she finished.

"But." Sean tried to say something to convince them not to do this, only to be stopped by Weiss's glare. "No buts, we're doing this and that's final."

Yang smirked. "Alright! We're going to be having some fun tonight!" Yang stated, getting pumped up with excitement. "Alright team! Move out!" Ruby said as she charged out the door, followed by her teammates. Sean could only stare at the spots they previously occupied with shock.

Sean shook his head and sighed. "Just great, not only is there a killer on the loose, but now I have to stop four crazy girls from getting themselves killed, just my luck." Sean muttered to himself as he rolled up his left sleeve to reveal a black band with a purple star wrapped around his wrist.

"Sometimes I wonder why the Dark Band chose me of all people." Sean sighed as he pushed the purple star on his wrist, causing dark shadows to swirl around him.

Tendrils of pure darkness started to wrap itself and meld themselves over Sean Doxin's body until he was a human shaped cocoon made out of darkness. Then one by one, parts of the dark material started to shift into other forms. The first thing to form was his black boots, followed by his signature grey jacket. After that, a pocket dial along with his grappling hook formed on his wrist. Finally a purple, V-shaped visor formed over his face, signifying the end of his transformation to Sean Dixon to the legendary Dark-Warrior.

"Alright, time to send a certain red-haired psycho back to jail." Dark-Warrior stated as he went to nearest window and launched his grappling hook at a building, then swung out the window and onto the rooftop of a building. He started to roof jump from rooftop to rooftop, hoping that he would be able to find MadMan before any of his new friends found him first.

Dark-Warrior suddenly stops on the roof of a building when he heard screaming. Looking down from the roof, he saw that Mark, the guy who bullies him mercilessly, running down the street screaming at the top of his lungs. Dark-Warrior jumps off the roof and lands in front of Mark before he could run past him.

Mark immediately stops running when he noticed that someone landed in front of him. "Whoa there buddy!" Dark-Warrior told him. "Why are you running and screaming?"

Mark took a few short breaths. "Dude you have to help me! There's a crazy freak that killed my gang! Please help me I don't want to die!" At this point, Mark started to cry.

As if on cue, an explosion was heard coming from a gas station. Dark-Warrior looked towards the sound then back to Mark. "Listen, I want you to get yourself home and don't look back." Dark-Warrior told him.

"What are you going to do?" Mark asked him, managing to stop himself from crying. Dark-Warrior stares right into Marks eyes, unsettling him slightly. "I'm going to take MadMan down."

This caused Mark to smile. "Good, if he's killing you then I'm sure to survive." Mark reasoned to himself as began running again. Dark-Warrior shook his head and sighed. "Some people just never seem to change do they?" Dark-Warrior muttered to himself as he turned towards where the explosion was. "If MadMan really did kill those guys...then it's personal."

Dark-Warrior used his grabbling hook to start swinging from building to building, closing the distance between him and MadMan.

At the gas station, MadMan was chuckling merrily as he was watching the destruction he caused, enjoying it like as if he was a guy enjoying fireworks.

"Oh how I missed blowing buildings up and going on killing sprees." MadMan said loudly to himself as a car that was close to the explosion burst into flames and blew up, all the while people were screaming and running away from him and the shrapnel from the explosions. "The screams of these people are like music to my ears. Oh how much I enjoy it. I kill to live and I live to kill." At this point MadMan had cupped his hands above his eyes and was looking around him, as if looking for someone in particular. "I do wonder where that little ninja boy is at."

He continued to look before looking behind him, just in time to see Dark-Warrior land a few meters behind the mad killer. "There you are Dark-Warrior." MadMan greeted like he was greeting a friend. "Did my explosions catch your attention? Or did you really miss me like I missed you?"

Dark Warrior glared under his mask. "No, but I do miss that fact that you were in prison. So how about you be a good little reject clone and go back to your nice, cozy jail cell." Dark-Warrior demanded.

MadMan mocked frowned at Dark-Warrior. "Oh come now, I came all this way from here to the Japanese prison then out of prison and all the way back here. Killing people left and right all the way, and I don't even get a warm welcome back? How cruel of you, and I thought we were friends." MadMan told him mockingly, shedding a few crocodile tears for dramatic effect.

Dark-Warrior groaned in aggravation. "Cut the crap! You're putting innocent lives at risk and I'm going to put you down with force if I have to!" Dark-Warrior declared as he pulled out his sword and held it in reverse grip, ready to fight.

The fake tears and sadness immediately stopped as MadMan grinned evilly, showing all of his fangs. "If you say so Dark-Warrior!" MadMan said as he pulled out his knife and hatchet. They stare each other down, trying to read the others movement. Then suddenly, they charged at each other at the same time with their weapons at each other.

When they finally met each other, they clash for supremacy began with a dance of steel and metal. Dark-Warrior then swung his sword at MadMan who dodges it and retaliated with a stab to Dark-Warriors shoulder with his knife. Dark-Warrior was unable to dodge and was stabbed, giving out a scream of pain.

MadMan eyes went wide as his smile became demonic. "What's wrong? Can the little ninja take a little knife wound?" MadMan said mockingly as he ripped the knife out, allowing Dark-Warrior to place his free hand on the wound. "No, I can take a knife stab. I'm screaming because I just can't stand your annoying voice." Dark-Warrior was able to say while hissing in pain.

MadMan was no longer smiling, starting to frown from Dark-Warriors jab at his voice. "You just sealed your grave you little runt!" MadMan growled out, snarling in rage at the insult.

-Meanwhile, with Team RWBY-

The team was currently lost in an alleyway not that far from where Dark-Warrior and MadMan were fighting. Ruby looked bored at irritated.

"Lets face it guys, were lost." Ruby said in defeat. "I can't make heads or tails of where that explosion came from."

Weiss walked up to her leader, her normal cold glare present on her face. "We are not lost; we just don't know where Mad-Dude is." Weiss said firmly with her arms folded in front of her chest.

"I think his name is MadMan." Blake pointed out.

"Whatever." Weiss said dismissively.

Yang wasn't paying attention to the banter as she was currently looking towards the end of the alleyway and to the road. Her eyes widen as she saw both Dark-Warrior and MadMan duking it out and grimaced when MadMan stabbed Dark-Warrior in the shoulder.

"Uh guys...I think I found MadMan and Dark-Warrior fighting...and it looks like Dark-Warrior is losing."  
The other's eyes widen in fright.

"We better go help him before he gets killed!" Blake said as she pulled out her Gambol Shroud.

"Right!" Weiss said in agreement as she pulled out her weapon as well. Ruby and Yang were quick to follow as they equipped their weapons and almost immediately they rushed to Dark-Warriors aid.

Dark-Warrior was trying his best to fight MadMan, but his injured shoulder making it too difficult for him to land a hit on MadMan. After Dark-Warrior slashed at MadMan and missed, MadMan grabbed Dark-Warrior by the throat and started to choke the life out of him.

MadMan eyes shone with bloodlust as he squeezed Dark-Warrior's throat harder. "Well it looks like our little rivalry ends Dark-Warrior." MadMan told the hero. In response, Dark-Warrior stared right into MadMan's eyes with his eyebrow raised mockingly. "Rivalry? I didn't know we had a rivalry." Dark-Warrior said mockingly as he started to cough from the pressure on his throat.

MadMan's eye twitched. "Yeah well, it doesn't really matter because I'm going to-" Whatever MadMan was going to say was silenced when a red and black blur smashed into MadMan's side, causing him to let go of Dark-Warrior and then fly into a city bus, caving in the side of it slightly.

Dark-Warrior was on his knee, coughing and gasping for air as he looked up to see what happened, only for his eyes to widen in surprise when he saw Ruby with a giant red and black scythe.

Ruby looked down at him with worry and helped him to his feet. "Are you okay?" Ruby asked him. "Yeah...but how did you do that?" Dark-Warrior asked curiously. Before Ruby could answer, Yang walked up to them. "That isn't important right now." Yang said with a serious tone before smirking goofily. "But I wouldn't mind seeing what's under that mask of yours." Yang said with a wink.

Though they couldn't see it, Dark-Warrior's face was beet red at the moment from her wink. "It's called a secret identity Blondie." Dark-Warrior told her with an edge in his tone. Yang pouted as Blake joined them. "Don't you trust us? Blake said sadly, getting a shake from Dark-Warrior.

"Believe me, I don't want anything else but to trust you, I just don't know enough about you to trust you yet.

Unknown to them, Weiss decided to get a closer look at MadMan, curious about what he was. So she walked over to him and stop right in front of him, curiosity overtaking her.

"Just what are you?" Weiss whispered to herself, not knowing that he was playing possum until his eyes popped open and lunged at her. Weiss didn't get a chance to scream in fright as MadMan held his knife and hatchet near her neck.

"ONE MOVE AND SNOW WHITE HERE GETS THE KNIFE!" MadMan yelled out, getting everyone's attention.

Dark-Warrior frowned at his enemy's cowardly actions of taking someone hostage. "MadMan, don't do something you will regret." Dark-Warrior warned, only to be laughed at by MadMan. "Oh don't worry about that, I won't regret this at all." MadMan responded at chuckled darkly as he inched his blades closer to Weiss's neck.

As soon as he said this, someone shot MadMan from behind with a Taser, zapping MadMan and making him loosen his grip on Weiss. MadMan started to spasm from the electricity coursing through him as he fell down, allowing Weiss to escape and run towards her friends.

"Weiss, are you alright?!" Ruby asked her friend as she checked her over.

"I'm fine Ruby, who did that? Who saved me?" Weiss asked as Dark-Warrior smiled under his mask.

"I do think it was my good friend nine." Dark-Warrior commented. From an alleyway, A robotic, black skeleton with red, glowing eyes and a white doctor's coat emerged. "That's PROFESSOR 9 to you, Dark-Warrior." The robot scolded.

Dark-Warrior laughed at the scolding while the girls looked confused. "Is that a robot?" Blake asked with an uncertain tone.

"Yes, you could call me a robot." Professor 9 told her. "More specifically, I'm known as a Roboton." Blake tilts her head in confusion. "A Roboton?"

"Precisely. Robo as in Robot and ton as in skeleton, hence the name Roboton." Professor 9 explained.

"that's cool I guess." Yang said, thinking the name wasn't really impressive.

"So what did you hit MadMan with Professor 9?" Dark Warrior asked, changing the subject back to the subject at hand. Professor 9 smiled, creeping out the girls because it looked scary on a skeletal like face. "I'm glad you asked." Professor 9 told him as he raised his arm. "Ladies and gentleman, let me introduce you to the Taser Laser."

His hand opened up and rapidly morphed into a Taser gun like appendage, complete with a flow of electricity at the end of the gun. "It allows me to shoot a bolt of pure electricity into criminals, temporarily paralyzing them as 50,000 volts of electricity pulses through them!" Professor 9 said with pride. "So what do you all think?"

The five teens simply stares at him with dumbfounded looks on their faces. "Taser Laser? Really?" Dark-Warrior said with a deadpanned tone. The red light in Professor 9's eye flickered, as if twitching. "Alright then, what would you call it then?" Professor 9 asked him with irritation in his tone.

Dark-Warrior thought it over for a moment. "I know I wouldn't call it Taser Laser...maybe Taser Gun or Taser Blaster." Dark-Warrior listed.

"How about Taser Shooter?" Ruby added, causing Dark-Warrior to look over to her. "Good one." Dark-Warrior complimented, giving her a thumbs up. Ruby smiled in appreciation while Professor 9 gave them an irritat.

They were so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't notice that MadMan was recovering from the shock of the Taser Laser and was slowly getting up, angrier then he's been in a while. He started to growl in rage, alerting the other's to his now conscious presence.

"That's it! Now I'm beyond angry!" MadMan growled out as he lifted up his two weapons. "I am going to kill every single last one of you slowly and painfully before eating every scrap of you brats!"  
At this point, Yang was getting very annoyed at MadMan. "OH COME ON!" Yang yelled out. "Why don't you stay down! Your starting to really aggravate me." To prove her point, her eyes turned red and her hair blazed up as an aura of fire erupted around her. Yang glared into his eyes but was surprised when his eyes widen in pure fear and his jaw dropped to the ground, followed by his weapons as he lost his grip on them. He then turned away from her and ran away, screaming in fear.

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRREEEEEEEEEE!" MadMan yelled when he collided into a police officer who just arrived and got out of his car. The officer was beyond confuse when after MadMan recovered from the impact, MadMan hugged his waist and looked up at him, rivers of tears coming out of his eyes. "PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" MadMan yelled. "PLEASE GET ME BACK IN JAIL AND AWAY FROM HER!"

The girls were confused while Dark-Warrior and Professor 9 started to laugh and chuckle respectively.

"Uh...what just happened?" Yang asked, scratching her head in confusion.  
"It's quite simple really, MadMan is pyrophobic, or a fear of fire." Professor 9 explained, searching through his medical databases. "So when he saw your mutation, he became very fearful towards you."

Yang raised her eyebrow. "Mutation?" Yang asked, wandering what he meant by mutation. "Yes, your mutation. It's the only way to explain your fiery power that came from you." Professor 9 told her.

"Don't you mean her Aura?" Weiss asked him, figuring out what he was talking about.

Professor 9 stared at her in disbelieve. "Aura? Don't tell me you believe in all that magic nonsense." Professor 9 asked her, going into lecture mode. "The only true magic is science and science only."

Dark-Warrior sighed in irritation. "We've discussed this before, magic actually exists!" Dark-Warrior exclaimed, showing that this isn't the first time they had this argument before.

"Yeah right. Look, I believe that all sorts of magic are just signs of science. I haven't figured it out yet, like that Dark Band of yours which you keep calling it a 1000 year old Magic relic, but I will call it ancient advanced technology regardless." Professor 9 stated.

"Whatever." Dark-Warrior said while shaking his head then turned to face the girls. "You four should head back to the apartment." He told them. "What about your shoulder?" Ruby inquired, worried about the still bleeding shoulder.

"I'll walk it off, I always do." Dark-Warrior shrugged, hissing in pain when the movement hurt his shoulder.

"At least let me at it, it might become infected." Professor 9 stated firmly. Dark-Warrior stares at him for a moment for sighing. "Fine, I'll go with you then." Dark-Warrior said in defeat.

"Well, we'll be leaving then." Weiss told the two.

"Goodbye organics. Have a safe trip." Professor 9 told them while Dark-Warrior waved at them. After everyone said their goodbyes, Team RWBY headed back the way they came and towards Sean's apartment complex while the police took MadMan away in their car.

After the street was empty, Professor 9 gave Dark-Warrior a stern look. "Seriously Sean, One of these days you're going to get yourself killed." The Roboton scolded. "You're lucky it was just MadMan and not Kira-Saiko, or worse Light-Warrior."

Dark-Warrior cringed at Light-Warrior's name. "Yeah I guess. So just get this shoulder fixed fast, I need to get the apartment quickly." Dark-Warrior told him.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Professor 9 asked him, getting a cringe from Dark-Warrior. "...Promise that you won't yell at me when I explain this." This got Professor 9 curious. "What is it?"

As Dark-Warrior explain to Professor 9, a loud shout echoed throughout the city.

"YOU DID WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

-Twenty minutes later, with MadMan-

MadMan was fuming at the embarrassing loss he just went through. "I can't believe that I lost to that crazy fire Blondie!" MadMan said with distain. "What's worse was that I didn't get the chance to kill that insufferable Dark-Warrior!"

"Hey! Be quiet back there!" The officer in the front passenger seat yelled out, causing MadMan to mumble angrily about interrupting police officers and how rude they are. As the police cruiser was nearing the prison, a shadowy figure walked right in the middle of the road.

This baffled the police officers. "What the heck is this guy doing?" The driver asked until the shadowy figure lift up his right arm and pointed his wrist at the police car. From his wrist, a barrel for a machine gun popped out and began firing at the cops, tearing into them and causing them to die then the car began to swerve into a pole. The figure then walked over to the door that MadMan was next to and ripped it off and dragged MadMan out.

When MadMan got a good look at the figure, his eyes narrowed when he recognized the white and black armor, as well as the monster looking helmet with black eyes on top and the visor that made teeth designs on the top and bottom of it.

"I didn't ask for your help Kira-Saiko." MadMan told the figure, wishing that he had his hatchet and knife on him if the encounter turned ugly.

"Well you don't have to thank me." Kira-Saiko told him with a deep voice. "But maybe you could give me that little relic you have there in your pocket."

MadMan gave him a questioning look before he realized that he was talking about the scale handle and took it out of his pocket. "This thing?" MadMan asked, getting a nod from Kira-Saiko. "Sure thing take it, I don't need it." MadMan gave him the handle and ran away.

"Hey?! Where the hell are you going?" Kira-Saiko asked him. "I'm going to Japan! It's time I killed someone that I hate more than Dark-Warrior." MadMan yelled out as he disappeared into the distance.

Kira-Saiko watched him for a moment before shrugging walking the other way. "Well, at least you won't be in my way." Was all he said as he left the scene as the two villains went their separate ways.

-Authors Note-

Hello, darkwarriorthecursedhero here and I would like to take a few moments of your time for an announcement. I'm looking for people to help me with two other fics that would feature team JPNR and CVFY in the same world that Team RWBY ended up in. If you're interested, please PM me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Y-irus in the System.

A week has passed since the defeat of MadMan by the hands of Dark-Warrior and Professor 9 with the help of Team RWBY. By this time, Sean's face was healed up and Team RWBY was still trying to figure out a way to locate the relic. At the moment, the team and Sean were brain-storming ways of finding it while Yang was looking out the window, thinking about Dark-Warrior and Professor 9.

'Who are they and where did they come from?' Yang thought to herself, before getting shaken out of her thoughts by Sean, who was calling her name. "Yang! Earth to Yang!" Sean called out from his spot on a chair, looking at her with boredom. "You still in there or what?"

Yang shook her head and looked towards her teammates and Sean with a confused expression on her face. "What?" Yang asked until she realized that she wasn't paying attention and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that, so what is it?"

Sean rolled his eyes. "Your friends have been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes." Sean explained to her.

"Oh...so what is it?" Yang asked them, getting an annoyed sigh from Weiss. "We've been here for a week and we haven't found any clues about the relic." Weiss said in irritation. "Where in the world could that thing be hiding!"

Sean yawned. "Yeah yeah, the relic. I still don't believe you girls are from another world, it's sounds too crazy to me." Sean told them as he got up from his chair and grabbed his red coat. "Well, be seeing you four later." Sean stated as he headed towards the door.

"Sean? Where are you going?" Ruby asked him is she got up to follow him. Sean turned to face them. "I'm going to work, some people need to have a job you know." Sean explained as he walked out the door, stopping Ruby as he shuts the door behind him.  
Ruby looked confused as she looked back at her friends. "He has a job?" Ruby asked out loud, getting shrugs from her friends in return.

-Meanwhile, in a warehouse-

In a dark room, a shadowy figure was sitting on a chair in front of a women whose top half of her body was covered in shadows, revealing only the bottom of her crimson dress and her glass slippers. The only thing that the shadowy figure could see of the women was her amber eyes, which glowed ominously in the darkness.

"So explain to me again what you want me to do?" the sitting, buff figure said with a gruff voice that echoed.

"It's simple really." The women said in a honey-laced tone. "I need you to draw out Dark-Warrior; we are willing to pay you a lot for doing this for us."

The figure nodded in understanding. "I know, I know. It's just that I don't understand the reason why your having me do this." He explained while shaking his head.

The women sighed and shook her head with irritation. "Look, we just need to fight Dark-Warrior and get him to show off all his powers and tools, that's it." The women explained. "You don't even half to beat him, only force him to show us his hand."

The sitting figure looked to the ground in thought before looking up to face the women. "Alright, I'll do it." The figure told her as he stared at her. "But could I at least know your name? You know, as my employer and all?" He asked her.

The women stood still and closed her eyes for a few moments. "Alright, if you're so curious, I think I could introduce myself to you." The women stated as she walked out of the shadows, revealing her black hair that was draped over her shoulders and the rest of her crimson, off-the shoulders, V-neck dress which had yellow designs along her arms.

"They call me Cinder...Cinder Falls." Cinder told him while she smiled at him.  
The figure chuckled. "Very well Miss Fall, I'll so whatever you asked as long as I am being paid for it." The shadowy figure said as he stood up and walked into the light to reveal his yellow and red outfit with a red cape and a yellow helmet with a red, Y-shaped lens.

"By the way, my name is Y-irus." Y-irus introduced himself. After they went over the plan of action, Y-irus leaves the warehouse and sets his eyes towards his target.

Dark-Warrior.

-At Mr. Pi's Pizza Pies-

"SEAN! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET THE PIZZA DOWNTOWN 30 MINUTES AGO!" Mr. Pi, the owner of Mr. Pi's Pizza Pies and Sean's boss, yelled out angrily as he stormed out of the kitchen. Mr. Pi had black hair with grey streaks going through it along with gray sideburns, a black bushy mustache, and highly tanned dark skin.

He entered the eating area to see Sean trying to clean the work area. "I'm sorry Mr. Pi, I was-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSE!" Mr. Pi interrupted as he picked up the pizza and headed towards Sean. "GET YOUR CABOOSE IN GEAR AND JUST GO!" Mr. Pi shoved the boxes of pizza into Sean's arms and pushes him out the front restaurant door.

Mr. Pi slams the door behind him and Sean grumbles under his breath. "Man, does everyone have to be a j*** to me?" Sean muttered in irritation as he walked over to his bike. He carefully strapped the pizza onto his back like a backpack and got on his bike then rode away.

Everything was going smoothly and he was making good time, until he was forced to slow down because of slow traffic. Sean's eye twitched as the traffic was going at a snail's pace. 'Oh you have got to be kidding me!' Sean thought as he groaned. 'There is no way I'll be able to deliver this pizza in time!'

Sean looked around for a solution until he noticed that he was right next to a alleyway. An idea popped into his head as he turned his bike towards the alleyway and drove right into it. Making sure that no one was looking and that his bike was secured, Sean morphed into Dark-Warrior and swung out of the alleyway and towards the address of the delivery.

"HOLY SMOKES, THAT GUY STOLE THAT KID'S PIZZA!" A homeless man yelled loudly as he started to spew out ridiculous claims that black aliens are after pizza.

As Sean was delivering the pizza, Y-irus was on top of a building, to busy thinking loudly to himself to hear the yelling from a block away.

"Hmm, not how does one as handsome as myself draw out a superhero? Should I go on a killing spree?" Y-irus contemplated to himself before shaking his head no. "Nah, MadMan already did that and I don't want to look like some third rate copycat, especially to that crazed loon."

Y-irus pondered for another moment. "What if I grab a hostage? Maybe hold them by the scruff of their neck over a building." Y-irus smiled behind his helmet before frowning. "On second thought, that would take too long, maybe I should rob a bank inste-" Y-irus was interrupted from his muse when all of a sudden, Dark-Warrior swung past Y-irus, not noticing that he was there.

Y-irus stared at Dark-Warrior's retreating form."...or I could just wait for him to swing by." Y-irus told himself as he started up his hover boots and chased down Dark-Warrior.  
Dark-Warrior swung from building to building, lost in his own thoughts as he tried to hurry to the place he was supposed to deliver the pizza.

'Okay, let's review what has happened lately. You got four girls living in your apartment, you have a robot skeleton who is really, really angry at me, and I have to get this pizza delivered before Mr. Pi fires me.' Dark Warrior thought then sighed. "You know, I bet you wouldn't see Agent-A or Stealth-Warrior having to go through things like this." Dark-Warrior said out loud.

As soon as he said that, Dark-Warrior found himself being grabbed by wires that wrapped them around his arms and legs then spread them far apart. "Ok, what the literal hell?!" Dark-Warrior yelled out in surprise as he looked around frantically for a way out of his predicament.

At that moment of struggling, Y-irus finally hovered down from above Dark-Warrior with his arms crossed.

"Hello little ninja, are my wires causing you any problems?" Y-irus asked in mock concern.

Dark-Warrior cringed as the wired holding him there were pulling on his already overexerted limbs. "Well, the fact that they're kind of pulling my limbs off I have to say YES." Dark-Warrior told him, starting off calmly before shouting at the end of his statement.

Y-irus rose his right hand and cupped his chin in thought. "Well...I was hired to basically fight you. But I'm willing to bet that I would get paid more if I were to kill you right here and now." Y-irus concluded before lowering his left arm to his side then pointing his right arm towards Dark-Warrior.

Before Dark-Warrior could comment about Y-irus actions, Y-irus clenched his hand into a fist, causing the wires to start pulling on Dark-Warrior's limb. Dark-Warrior had to stop himself from screaming in pain as he felt his arms and legs getting pulled out of their sockets.

"You know...for a mercenary... you're not really bright." Dark-Warrior said in pain. Y-irus, not expecting him to say that, tilted his head in confusion. "Why would you say that ninja?"

Dark-Warrior smirked under his mask. "I mean this." With all his strength, Dark-Warrior pulled his right hand out of the wires and quickly opened one of the pockets of his belt, then took out a strange looking throwing star.

Once the star was in his hand, Dark-Warrior pressed his thumb on the center of the star, causing it to start glowing blue as electricity started to surge around it. With a smirk, Dark-Warrior throws the electrified throwing star at Y-irus's red shoulder pad.

Y-irus stared at the star embedded in his shoulder pad and looks at Dark-Warrior then started to chuckle darkly. "Is that all you've got boy?" Y-irus goaded. "This little thing would never be able to harm me." As he said that, the star glowed brighter as the electricity in the star surged and started electrifying Y-irus. As his suit made buzzing noises, Y-irus's rocket boots started to smoke and turned off, causing the villain to fall.

No longer being controlled by Y-irus, the wires that were holding Dark-Warrior up loosened and soon enough, Dark-Warrior was falling as well.

Now, both hero and villain were going to fall to their deaths together.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU JUST KILLED US BOTH!" Y-irus yelled out in anger.

Dark-Warrior shook his head and sighed. "You haven't been paying attention have you?" Dark-Warrior asked as he shot his grappling hook at a nearby building and pulls him up after grabbing Y-irus. After swooping down at the ground, they landed safely on the street.

Y-irus examined the grabbling hook and gave Dark-Warrior a nod of approval. "Titanium cable, very impressive I'll admit." Y-irus told him. "Would you describe it as machine-like?"

Dark-Warrior, put off guard at the praise and question, nodded slowly. "Yes...I guess so." Y-irus smirked evilly under his helmet. "That's all I needed to hear." Y-irus pointed his right hand at the cable, causing it to come to life and wrap around the dark hero.

At this point, Dark-Warrior was less then pleased. "OH COME ON! HOW MANY TIMES AM I GOING TO GET TIED UP TODAY!?" He yelled out before getting punched in the face by Y-irus. The punch knocked Dark-Warrior out cold and he fell to the ground face first.

Wasting no time, Y-irus pulls out a gun. "This isn't really my style, but I have officially lost my patience." Y-irus declared as he pointed the gun at Dark-Warrior's head.

"Goodbye, little ninja." Y-irus told him as he was about to pull the trgger. Suddenly, his cell phone rang, blaring out what sounded like "Giggle at the Ghosties" from the speakers. Y-irus reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and answers it.

"What is it? I'm in the middle of something here." Y-irus said in irritation.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Cinder said from the other end of the line, sounding less then pleased.

"I'm going to kill Dark-Warrior, what does it look like I'm doing?" Y-irus told her, not seeing her narrow her eyes on her end.

"You're supposed to study his moves, not kill him! I need him alive!." Cinder growled.

"Why?" Y-irus said with a raised eyebrow. "He'll just keep getting in the way otherwise."

There was silence for a few moment, though the mercenary could have sworn that he heard something hitting flesh. "...Do you want your payment or not?" Cinder finally said. "If he dies, you get nothing."

Y-irus grumbled under his breath. "Fine, I won't kill him." Y-irus pocket his gun away in his holster.  
After releasing Dark-Warrior from the grappling hook cables, Y-irus stomps over to an alleyway to wait for Dark-Warrior to wake up. Ten minutes of waiting and plotting ways to get Dark-Warrior to reveal all his abilities later, Dark-Warrior finally woke up.

"Ahhh." Dark-Warrior groaned as he head his throbbing head. "My aching head...where's Y-irus?" Dark-Warrior looks around, not seeing the villain that had him in his clutches. "He had the chance to kill me so why didn't he?" He shakily gets up on his feet. "And more importantly...who hired him?"

Looking at his watch, he saw that he only had a few minutes to deliver the pizza. "OH MY GOSH! I ONLY GOT NINE MINUTES BEFORE THE PIZZA IS LATE!" Dark-Warrior exclaimed as he looked around frantically for the pizzas and found them a few feet away. He runs over to them and swoops him up then aimed his grappling hook at a lamb post. "I BETTER GET SWINGING!"

With that Dark-Warrior started to swing towards the address for the pizza as Y-irus was still plotting ways to reveal all of Dark-Warrior's abilities, not realizing that Dark-Warrior just flown the coup.

After five minutes, Dark-Warrior managed to make it to the address. "Right, here I am." Dark-Warrior said with triumph in his voice. "I better change clothes before I go in." Dark-Warrior goes to the alleyway right next to the place and his costume melts off him. He walks out of the alleyway and heads to the front door, finally realizing that the place looked familiar.

"Hey wait a minute...this looks like my apartment complex." He walks inside, walked upstairs and walked towards the apartment door that was in the address, which was in fact his apartment.

"This looks like my room. There must be some kind of mistake unless..." Sean said to himself as he knocked on the door.

Moments later, the door opens to reveal Yang, who was wearing Orange pajamas that she borrowed from Sean's mom's room. Her eyes widen when she saw who the pizza guy was. Of course, Sean's eyes also widen when he saw who ordered it.

"Sean, I didn't know you were a pizza guy." Yang said in surprise. Sean was silent for a moment.

"Okay, question one: where did you get the money for the pizza? Question two: why are you wearing my mom's pajamas?" Sean asked Yang, not knowing what to feel at the moment.

Yang started to laugh awkwardly as she explained. "Um ah I used the money on the counter and I didn't really bring any other clothes to wear. heh heh heh." Yang told him, trying to laugh it off.  
Sean looked less then pleased. "That was my money that took me six weeks to earn. SIX WEEKS!" Sean explained, showing how angry he was.

"I told you should've left that money alone Yang." Blake told the blonde girl with a deadpanned tone.

Sean took a few breaths to calm himself down. "When I get back from work we are going to all have a serious talk about this." Sean told them as he stormed off, only to return a few seconds later. "That will be $60 please." Sean told Yang, remembering that he still needed to take the money. When Yang gave Sean the money, Sean turned around and left, this time for real.

The girls just stood there, giving each other looks showing that they knew they screwed up badly.

-20 minutes later: At Mr. Pi's Pizza Pies-

"So let me get this straight." Mr. Pi said as both he and Sean were sitting at the front counter. "Not only did you almost delivered the pizza late but the place you brought it to was at your apartment?"

Sean sighed. "That's the gist of it sir."

Mr. Pi nodded in understanding. "Well I can see what happened, but I'm afraid that I can't give you your money back. Rules are rules." Mr. Pi explained, giving him a sympathetic look. "That's what you get for letting your girlfriend live at your apartment."

Sean blushed in embarrassment. "She's not my girlfriend." Sean quickly said before realizing what Mr. Pi said. "Wait a minute, how did you know I had a girl staying at my apartment?"

"I didn't, but now I do." Mr. Pi replied, giving him a mischievous smile and a knowing wink.  
"So you suspected that I had a girl at my apartment?" Sean asked his boss after seeing his wink. Mr. Pi laughed. "Kid, I was exactly your age when I got a girlfriend." Mr. Pi told him. "Plus I did read the address before you delivered it, kind of obvious that there had to be someone at your apartment when your mom couldn't be there and you were working when I got it."

Sean shook his head. "She's not my girlfriend; in fact, I'm not in a relationship with anyone." Sean explained, earning a shrug from Mt. Pi. "Shame, she sounded like a class A women when she called." Mr. Pi told him.

Before they could continue their conversation, the TV in the restaurant turned on without anyone touching it, showing Y-irus on the screen.

"Hello viewers." Y-irus began to say with a chipper tone. "Many of you may recognize me but for the ones who don't, I am Y-irus, the virus for higher. I'm sure many of you are wondering, what's a mercenary like myself is doing on TV? Why to give a threat to a certain ninja vigilante of course." Y-irus tone then became more serious. "Dark-Warrior, you are to meet me at town hall at midnight tonight or I'm just going to have to kill couple kids that I found on the way here." Y-irus gave his ultimatum as he moved the camera, showing a school bus full of children inside it with a elephant sized robot pointing a gun at them.

"So if you don't want to see these adorable little children gunned down, you better make it." Y-irus said before throwing up a peace sign. "Chou." Y-irus said in a happy voice again before the TV turned itself back off again.

Mr. Pi shook his head and turned to talk to Sean, only to see that he was already gone. "Teenagers, one minute they're there and one minute they're gone. Sometimes I wonder what that kid does with his life." Mr. Pi stated before going back to the kitchen.

-Meanwhile back in the apartment-

Team RWBY we're all sitting on the couch eating the pizza in silence except Yang because she was feeling bad about upsetting Sean. Ruby noticed her sister wasn't eating and swallowed the piece of pizza in her mouth, opting to poke at her pizza instead.

"Yang are you all right? You barely touch your pizza." Ruby asked worriedly towards her sister.  
Yang glanced up to Ruby before looking back at her cold pizza. "I'm fine, I'm just not hungry." Yang told her. This got Blake's and Weiss's attention, the former giving Yang a sympathetic look.  
"Your upset about the thing with Sean, aren't you?" Blake asked her, causing Yang to quickly look at Blake with surprise.

"How did you know?" Yang asked. Blake gave her a small smile. "Call it a hunch."  
Weiss rolled her eyes. "If you asked me, I could have gave you the money for the pizza." Weiss told her as she took another bit of pizza.

Ruby shook her head at Weiss. "Weiss, I don't really think that our money would work here, being another world and all." This caused Weiss's eyes to widen. "Oh...right, I forgot about that."  
"You guys do realize this means were broke right?" Blake told them. Everyone was silent as Blake's words sunk in.

After a few moments of tense silence, Weiss cleared her throat. "Um...let's see what's on the news shall we?" Weiss asked them, wanting to get their minds off the fact that they had no useable money in this world. She got up and head towards the TV, only for it to turn on by itself and reveal Y-irus.

"Did one of you turn it on?" Weiss asked, only for them to shake their heads no. The girls were confused as they watched him talk, thinking that this guy was a weirdo. Their confused looks became horrified when he showed a bus full of children and threatened their lives if Dark Warrior didn't meet him at Town Hall at midnight. After Y-irus was done, the TV turned off.

The whole team was left speechless at the atrocity that Y-irus threatened on those poor children.

"This is horrible!" Weiss exclaimed. "Of all the rotten things someone could do!"

"How can a guy like that actually threaten to kill kids!? Just to lure a guy in black spandex to him!" Ruby added, confused as to why he would do this.

"I don't really think that Dark-Warrior's costume is spandex." Blake corrected Ruby.

Weiss gave Blake a weird look. "Look, we can discuss what material Dark-Warrior's costume is made out of later, right now, we need to stop this creep from harming the innocent children!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and began to run out of the apartment until Yang halted right before going out the door.

"Wait, Sean hasn't come back yet! He might still be out there with that lunatic on the loose!" Yang told them, concerned for Sean.

"We can look for him on the way!" Blake explained. We'll be able to help him if he gets caught up in this."

Yang smirked. "Alright, thanks Blake. Now let's kick some lunatic butt!" Yang said as the team started to run off in search for the mercenary and Sean.

Y-irus was pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back as he waited for Dark-Warrior to show up. As time went on, he started to get impatient. Checking his watch, Y-irus saw that he had another ten minutes to wait until the deadline passes.

Y-irus sighed as he paced some more. "Where can that blasted ninja be? He should have been here by now?" Y-irus whined in irritation and boredom.

He was so busy whining that he didn't notice that his shadow seemed a bit odd, especially the fact that his shadow had a V-shaped, purple visor. The shadow then starts to contort as it rose up slowly from the ground. When the shadow was fully standing, it to reveal that it was Dark-Warrior. Without a moment of hesitation, Dark-Warrior unsheathed his blade, grabbed the mercenary, and held the sword centimeters from Y-irus's neck. Y-irus stiffen and had to stop himself from jumping from fright when he felt something grab him and pull a sword to his neck.

"All right Y-irus, time to get into my demands." Dark-Warrior said in a no nonsensical tone. "One, let the kids go. Two, tell me who hired you. And three, tell me where did you get the robot in the first place."

With a chuckle, Y-irus turned his head to look at Dark-Warrior. "Oh Dark-Warrior, did you already forget my ability?" Y-irus pointed his hand towards a car, causing it to shake violently as it started to contort. Then it started to change as the various parts of the car twisted and turned, forming arms and legs. Within moments, the once normal car became a robot with glowing yellow eyes and guns for hands, just like the one pointing a giant gun at the bus filled with children.

Without hesitation, the new created car pointed it's guns at Dark-Warrior. Dark-Warrior felt like face palming. "Oh yeah that's right, you can control machines and turn them into anything you want with your mind. How could I forget?" Dark-Warrior asked out loud, feeling idiotic for forgetting an important fact.

"And that will cost you dearly." Y-irus told him as he pointed his hands towards the other cars in the area. Dark-Warrior watched as the other vehicles except the bus started to come to life and turn into robot, all of them pointing their guns at the dark hero

"Ladies and gentlemen, witness out beloved ninja being surrounded by my killer robots, hopelessly outnumbered and literally outgunned. Just how will he get out of this one?" Y-irus asked as he started laughing evilly.

Using Dark-Warrior's distraction to his advantage, Y-irus broke Dark-Warrior's hold on him and walks over to the bus, leaning on it while eyeing Dark-Warrior with his arms crossed. Dark-Warrior looks at every angle around him, seeing that the robots her completely surrounding him and had no way of escaping.

Seeing only one way for him to get out of this, Dark-Warrior raises his sword and charges at one of the robots. The robot's reaction to this was to open fire at the dark hero, who easily dodges and slides under it then jumps onto its back. With a single swing, Dark-Warrior slashes the robot's head clean off with his sword then back flips off when the robot's body fell to the ground. Dark-Warrior lands in between two robots and jumps on the robot to his left while the robot on the right fires at him. Before the bullets could hit him, Dark-Warrior jumps off the robot, causing the robot to get shot instead.

While in mid-air, Dark-Warrior threw at the eyes of the Robot that opened fire creating sparks of electricity to come out of the head before the head exploded. Dark-Warrior lands on the ground moments before the robot fell onto it's back. After glancing at the three robots he just destroyed, Dark-Warrior turned his attention at the remaining robots.

"Alright! I think there's about, 1...2...3...4...5! Yeah, five more of these things left." Dark-Warrior said as he got ready to take them down with a cocky smirk. "This will be easy." He said cockily, getting a dark chuckle from Y-irus.

Oh I'm sorry, am I making this too easy for you?" Y-irus asked as he point his palm at the remaining mechanical beings. "How about I make things a bit more interesting for you ninja boy." The robots started to shutter as they fell apart and started to combine, creating a bigger, bulkier version of the robots that it was made from. When the robot was finish assembling, the head started to form a helmet-like head that looked like Y-irus's signature helmet.

"OK...that actually might be a problem." Dark-Warrior stated as he took a few steps back from the monstrosity that he now had to face.  
-Meanwhile With Team RWBY-

Team RWBY was currently searching near town hall for Sean and Y-irus without any results. They were starting to feel discouraged from not being able to find anything.

"Any luck?" Weiss asked as they walked into an alleyway.

Blake shook her head. "Nothing, we've been searching for hours and we still can't find either Sean or Y-irus."

Yang perked up when Blake said the mercenary's name. "Hey guys I just realized that his name was Y-irus and it sounds like virus." Yang stated as she flashed a devious smirk. "So I guess that we have a...Y-irus in the system." Yang said jokingly, waiting for a reaction to her pun.

Everyone groaned at her horrible pun while Blake face-palmed. "Dang it Yang." Blake said in a deadpanned tone. Suddenly they heard a commotion above them when Dark-Warrior was suddenly thrown above them and slammed into a brick wall, looking worse for wear.

Dark-Warrior groaned as he rubbed his face with his left hand, his mask having been torn and exposing parts of his hair and his left eye. "Oh man, can I go one day without getting injured?" Dark-Warrior complained about his current predicament.  
The team ran over to Dark-Warrior as he pulled himself off the wall.

"Are you alright?!" Blake asked in worry for the darkly clad hero.

"I'm fine, I have survived worse. Trust me." Dark-Warrior told them as he swiped some debris off his head, shoulders and torso.

"We just keep bumping into each other don't we?" Yang said with a smirk as she wrapped her arm around Dark-Warrior's shoulder.

Dark-Warrior rolled his eyes as he took his hand and remove her arm. "Yeah, continuously bumping into you guys is very interesting." Dark-Warrior sarcastically said. "But you guys are getting yourselves in danger, butt out and let me handle this."

Ruby crossed her arms. "Nope." She told him.

Dark-Warrior looked at her in confusion. "Nope?"

"Nope, not going to butt out." Ruby told him stubbornly.

"Seriously?! You're going to get yourselves killed at this rate!" Dark-Warrior tried to convince them, only for Ruby to shake her head back and forth.

"Nope."

Dark-Warrior sighed at her stubbornness. "...Nothing I say will convince you will it?" Ruby gave him a wide smile.

"Nope." Ruby said happily."

At this point, Dark-Warrior could only sigh in defeat. "Alright fine, here's the plan. We will-" Dark-Warrior was interrupted with Ruby sticking her hand in Dark-Warrior's face. "I am the leader here, so I decide what we will do." Ruby stated, making Dark-Warrior want to pull his hair out in frustration.

"Okay then, what's your brilliant plan oh great leader." Dark-Warrior said sarcastically, only for Ruby to ignore the sarcasm.

"First, Blake, Yang and Weiss, you three will distract the huge, crazy robot while me and Dark-Warrior will go after Y-irus." Dark-Warrior was shocked by the plan. "That's...actually a good plan." Dark-Warrior admitted.

"She has her moments." Weiss told him. "You know, when she's not being a complete spazz."

"HEY!" Ruby yelled angrily, getting chuckles from the others.

After Yang was done laughing at her sister's expense, she expression turned serious. "Then it's agreed, but before we go have, you seen Sean anywhere?" Yang asked, worry evident in her tone.

Dark-Warrior smiled under his mask from her concern. "He's fine; I made sure he got home before I got here." Dark-Warrior lied.

Yang sighed in relief. "Oh thank Oum."

After that, they initiated their plans to take out both the robot and Y-irus. "While the robot was looking for Dark-Warrior, Yang jumped from the alleyway and fired two fire dust filled shots to its eyes from her Ember Celica, blinding it while Blake ran out and started to shoot its joints with her Gambol Shroud's gun mode. Weiss was the last one to come out of the alleyway and used the blue dust in her Myrtenaster to freeze its legs in ice.

While the three were distracting the monstrous robot, Ruby and Dark-Warrior snuck around them and headed towards Y-irus, who was also distracted by the fight.

Y-irus was getting more angry as he watched the fight. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Y-irus yelled out while waving his arms wildly in the air. "CRUSH THEM YOU HUNK OF JUNK! THEY ARE JUST A BUNCH OF GIRLS!" While he was yelling, Ruby and Dark-Warrior made it to the top of the bus then jumped down on either side of Y-irus with weapons at the ready, surprising him greatly.

"What the hell!? How in hell did you two get there?" Y-irus demanded answers.

"It's over Y-irus! You can't escape the long reach of justice!" Dark-Warrior stated, sounding like a cool hero.

Ruby gave him a thumbs up. "That's a good one!" Ruby praised him.

"Really? Thanks, I was working on that one for a while." Dark-Warrior admitted, scratching the back of his head at the praise v=before getting serious again.

Seeing that his plan was failing, Y-irus tried to make a run for it, only to be met with Yang's fist to his face, slamming him into the side of the bus and making a dent.

"Looks like we finally meet fist-to-face. Am I right?" Yang joked, only to be met with silence as Dark-Warrior face palmed and turned towards Ruby.

"Is she always like this?" Dark-Warrior asked, hoping that this was a onetime thing.

"Unfortunately yes." Blake told him as she and Weiss walked away from the now demolished robot and towards them. Just then, a random guy comes out of a store to see the remains of his car.

"MY CAR!" The random man cried out as he started to cry for his now destroyed vehicle.  
Despite the man's obvious anguish over the loss of his car, Dark-Warrior couldn't help but laugh a little. "Talk about crazy car insurance." Dark-Warrior said with a chuckle. They all nodded in agreement then they turn their attention back to Y-irus, who surprisingly hasn't lost consciousness from Yang's right hook to the face..

"Ooooow...Why do I have to go through such abuse all the time?" Y-irus wondered loudly.

"Alright then, the robots are down, the kids are safe from you now, and we beat you good." Dark-Warrior listed as he glared down at the villain. "Now tell me who hired you!" Dark-Warrior demanded, only for Y-irus to laugh.

"I'm afraid that I don't reveal my employers." Y-irus stated, stealth-fully reaching into his pocket and sliding it out with his hand. "However...I will leave you a FLASHBOMB!" Y-irus drew his bomb and flung it hard at the ground, creating a huge flash hat blinded everyone. With a chuckle, Y-irus activated his hover boots and flew away while everyone was stunned. After a few minutes, Team RWBY and Dark-Warrior were able to see again, immediately noticing that Y-irus had escaped justice.

"DAMNIT!" Dark-Warrior yelled out in frustration. "He got away!"

Weiss eyes twitched as she groaned. "Well that's just great." Weiss said sarcastically as she rubbed her face.

"I'll go look for him, you girls just go to the apartment. I'm sure Sean will be there waiting for you." Dark-Warrior told them, hoping that Y-irus wasn't to far ahead of him.

Ruby turned towards Dark-Warrior, worry evident in her face. "Don't you want our help?" Ruby asked the masked vigilantly, who shook his head. "Thanks but I think I'll be able to manage this on my own. You four concentrate on getting back to the apartment."

Ruby looked conflicted but nodded her head. "All right, if you say so." Ruby said before turning towards her team. "Let's get back guys, Sean must be worried sick." Ruby told them, getting nods from them.

"Be careful good looking." Yang teased as they left the area, unable to see his blush as he went towards another direction as the police arrived to help the children.

-Cinder's hideout-

Y-irus whistled as he entered the warehouse, heading towards where Cinder was. When he got there, Cinder had her eyes closed and was leaning on the wall. Sensing that Y-irus was in the room, Cinder opened her amber eyes and walked towards the machine themed villain.

"So you got what I wanted?" Cinder demanded in a neutral tone. Y-irus chuckled as he took out a chip from his helmet and handed it to Cinder. "Yes. I have all of Dark-Warrior's moves and tools downloaded into my helmet and in this chip." Y-irus told her as she smirked in victory.

"Good job, but I need you to do one more thing." Cinder told him as she pocketed the chip.

Y-irus was curious about what she wanted now. "And what would that be?" Y-irus asked her.

"It's simple actually, I need you to help out some friends of mine in a place called Detroit, Michigan." Cinder explained, causing Y-irus to stiff from the mention of the location. "Are you asking me to commit suicide here?!" Y-irus yelled out in fear. "I have been at Detroit and there is someone who will kill me the minute I step foot in that city, whoever your friends are there are probably already dead."

If Cinder was irritated be Y-irus's words, she hide it pretty well. "I'm very well aware about this so-called dark vigilante. We have ways to deal with him but right now we need you to make sure things go exactly as planned."

Y-irus shook his head. "Lady, I willing do a lot of insane stuff but that's something I'm not doing. There is no way in hell am I going to that city." Y-irus told her, wanting nothing else but to get his money and leave this crazy women behind.

Cinder eye's narrow and glowed ominously as she held out her hand and created a circle of flames around the mercenary, clearly running out of patients for him. Y-irus stared at the flames in shock then slowly stared at Cinder. "What are you?" Y-irus question as Cinder walked closer to him, a cruel smile on her face.

"Let's just say, I'm not of this world. Now you'll do what I say or you can literally burn in hell." Cinder threatened as Y-irus started regretting working for her.

-The Next Day-

Sean was sitting at his desk in his first class with baggy, tired eyes and was completely exhausted. He spend the entire night looking for that lunatic mercenary and found no trace of him. So with almost no sleep the night before Sean was struggling to stay awake, almost falling asleep when he put his head down on his desk for a moment when he immediately jerked his head back up when Mr. Stan entered the room with an announcement.

"Attention everyone." Mr. Stan called out to grab everyone's attention. "Today we have four new students attending the class and I would like everyone to give them a warm welcome." As he said this, four familiar faces entered the room, much to Sean's surprise when he recognized all four of them.

"Allow me to introduce you to Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long."

"You have got to be kidding me." Sean said under his breath as Ruby nervously waved to everyone. "Um...hi everyone." Ruby said nervously.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Weiss greeted with a short bow, showing respect and not the nervousness that Ruby was showing.

"Indeed it is." Blake added, looking slightly bored.

"Yo." Yang said with a smirk and sunglasses on while throwing up a peace sign.

Sean didn't know how today could get any more crazy. "Alright girls, why don't you four sit by Mr. Sean Dixon over there." Mr. Stan told them, earning Sean's ire.

Ruby was the first to show her surprise. "Wait! Sean goes to this school?" Ruby asked the teacher, much to Mr. Stan's surprise and amusement. "Oh, so you know him already? Well he's sitting right there." Mr. Stan pointed out, pointing his hand to where Sean was sitting.

Not wanting them to see him, Sean quickly propped up his robotics book and hid his face behind it. "Uh no I'm not Sean...I'm um Mike." Sean lied, not fooling anyone in the slightest.

"You're not a really good liar." Blake said bluntly, causing Sean to drop his book back on his desk and grumble. 'I really wouldn't say that.' Sean thought to himself as the girls walked over to the desks around him. Ruby ended up taking the desk to Sean's immediate left while Yang claimed the one right of him. Blake took the seat behind Ruby while Weiss was sitting right behind Sean.

'I really hate my life sometimes.' Sean thought as he mentally prepared himself for a long, grueling day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Beware the Psycho

It's only been a day since Team RWBY arrived at Sean's school and everyone in the school had already taken a liking to all of them. Blake seemed to get a lot of love letters in her locker because of her beauty while Yang dominated all the sports that she participated in. Ruby's high energy, innocent personality and happy attitude made her very popular amongst the student body, if only she would pay attention in class. Weiss's musical talent made her well loved in the music classes and choir.

While they were having a blast at Sean's school, Sean's live in school started to go downhill as every single boy in the school began giving him dirty looks, jealous that Sean apparently knowing more about the girls then they did and hated him for that.

Sean sighed as he was walking down the hall towards his next class. "Well this is just...awful. Things couldn't possibly get any worse." Sean told himself, jinxing himself when all of a sudden a group of boys snuck up behind him and grabbed him, pulling a bag over his head then dragged him into an empty room. After quickly tying him up in a chair they set up before hand, they turned off the lights and ripped the bag from Sean's head and then the boys circled Sean.

"Sean Dioxin, we bring you too our great club today to interrogate you and make you tell us about the new girls. For we are The R-W-B-Y fan club and we demand to know all about them!" One of the male students told him.

Sean looked at them with a confused expression. "How can there already be a fan club for them? They've only been here for ONE day!" This earned Sean a slap on the back of his head form the student behind him. "We are the ones asking questions here nerd, so start talking!" The student that slapped him demanded.

Sean hissed in pain as he glared at his capturers. "I'm just friends with them, nothing else." Sean tried to tell them, just for them to laugh.

"Them? Friends with you?" The student in front of him asked while chuckling. "Please, as if they would be interested in hanging around with a nerdy freak like you, you spend most of your time studying robot. Hell you even talk to them more then you talk to actual people, for all we know you might be a robot." The boy said insultingly, getting a growl from Sean.

"At least robot wouldn't treat me like crap like you jerks would." Sean shot back at them.

The boy behind him smirked evilly as he moved around the chair to face Sean. "You know, I always hear how much you always wanted to be a hero. Well answer me this, can you stand this?" The bully asked as he punched Sean in the face. Afterwards, he grabbed the back of Sean's chair and threw it forwards, causing Sean to fall on his cheek, bruising it.

The bully then lifted the chair back up placing Sean back in a up-right position. "Can a hero take that?" The bully asked him with a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

Sean hung his head down and was trying to even out his breathing. "Yeah, a hero can take it and so can I." Sean said with conviction in his voice as he rose his head to meet the eyes of the people surrounding him. "And my friends would never hang around with people like you." Sean told them, making them angrier as the third student rose his shirt and pulled his fist back, preparing to punch Sean right in the ribs.

They were interrupted, however, when door burst open and Yang came in. When she first saw what was going on and the condition that Sean was in, she was shocked and stared before she got angry and charged at the three students. She decked the first student in the face and was flung into the opposite wall. Before the other two could react, Yang grabbed the other two by the back of their heads and smacked the two heads together, knocking them out cold.

After they were down and out, Yang rushed over to Sean and untied him. "Are you alright Sean?!" Yang asked him in a alight panic. "What the hell happened here?!"

Sean took a moment to rub his wrists before answering her. "It's nothing to concern yourself with, I'm used to it." Sean told her with a nonchalant tone.

"How are you used to being beat up like this?" Yang asked, borderline demanded from him.

"It's...part of my life." Sean vaguely explained to her with some hesitation.

There was a moment of silenced that past over the two teens.

"...We better head back to class." Yang told him, not knowing what else to say. Sean nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess so."

Yang and Sean both had Mr. Stan's English class and was able to make it as Mr. Stan was doing attendance. When they entered the room, everyone turned to look at them, Mr. Stan and the rest of the team looked at Sean with a shocked look as questions came into their heads while everyone else in the classroom didn't seem to care.

"Sean! What happened to you?!" Mr. Stan asked Sean with worry. Sean gave him a look that told him that he didn't want to talk about it right now. "Can we wait until after class to talk about this?" Sean asked his favorite teacher.

Mr. Stan looked conflicted, but nodded. "Alright, that's fine. It's the end of the day anyway." Mr. Stan told Sean, who gave him a appreciative smile as he and Yang walked past him. "Thank you." Sean said as they walked to their seats and sat down.

Ruby looked at Sean for a moment and felt bad for him, hoping she can figure out what's going on. Before she could ask them what happened, Blake leaned over to them. "Yang what happened to Sean? He looks like he was hit by a bus." she whispered to her teammate. "I'll explain after class." Yang whispered back to the cat faunus, getting the attention of a male student beside Blake.

"Why would you hang around with that freak?" The male teen asked Blake, causing her to look over to him. The teen in question had spiky black hair and blue eyes, who was currently staring at Blake with a creepy smile. Blake stared for a moment as she raised an eye at him. "And you are?"

The creepy kid's smile widens as he took her question as an invitation to go on. "My name is Zack, I'm the guy who's going to do you a huge favor." Zack claimed. "Ditch the freak and hang around with someone who's worth your time, like me for instance."

Blake scrunched up her face in disgust at the audacity of the guy beside her. "There are a few things you should know about be." Blake started to say as she narrowed her eyes. "One, I don't appreciate people calling my friends freak. Two, Sean is more kind and generous than you'll ever be." Zack was surprised at what he heard before smiling again, thinking that she didn't know what she was saying. "Come on, you're picking a nerdy freak over a guy like me. Forget about him and hang around with a real man."

If Zack was paying attention to Blake's expression, he might have dropped the subject and left her alone.

"Sean will be twice the man you'll ever be!" Blake spat at him. "End of discussion."

Zack was dumbfounded that she would be sticking up for Sean this much. "But-" Zack tried to say before Blake interrupted him. "END OF DISCUSSION!" Blake yelled angrily, causing the whole class to jump in surprise.

Everyone in the class looked at Blake with total shock, surprised that someone actually stood up for Sean, while The rest of team RWBY looked at Blake with smiles on their faces. Sean smiled as well because this was actually the first time someone stood up for him at all ever.  
After class, everybody began to leave the classroom, Blake being the last one to leave before Mr. Stan called out to her. "Blake, a minute of your time if you will." Mr. Stan said. Blake turned to Mr. Stan and walked towards him.

"Yes sir?" Blake asked.

"Listen, I just wanted to thank you for standing up for Sean. You're the first, and possibly only person who ever stood up for him." Mr. Stan explained.

Blake eyes widen in shock. "You mean to tell me that no one's ever stood up for Sean?" Mr. Stan gave her a grim nod.

"Unfortunately yes. You see, Sean has gone through some bad times throughout his school life. People always seem to pick on him and almost never been treated as an equal. In fact, his only friend was basically his robotics book. Because of that, Sean has some self-loathing issues because he feels that he didn't fit in. To actually have someone stand up for him, I think you might have lessened the hatred that he has for himself. All I'm asking from you is to continue being a good friend to him." Mr. Stan explained to her.

Blake was silent as she proceed all of what Mr. Stan told her. With a nod, she looks at Mr. Stan, filled with determination. "I will do all that I can!" Blake told the teacher, getting him to smile.

"Thank you for this Ms. Belladonna." Mr. Stan thanked her before grinning mischievously. "Maybe you will develop deeper feeling for him and you too might start dating." Mr. Stan said teasingly, causing the normally calm and collected girl to blush.

"Uh...I'll be going now. Bye." Blake walked out of the classroom as quickly as she could while still blushing.

At the same moment, Zack was storming through the hallway, grumbling angrily under his breath as he entered the room where Sean was interrogated. What he saw inside the room shocked him as he found the bullies, beaten and bruised. Shaking off his shock, Zack stomped his way to the three, who were now waking up and trying to get up.

"You idiots! I give you one job, ONE JOB, and you screw it up!" Zack yelled as the first bully groaned as he got to his feet.

"We interrogated Sean like you asked Zack, but Yang came in and beat the crap out of us." He told the now shocked Zack. "What?! Yang was here? What the hell do does that girl see in that dork." Zack asked more towards himself then his minions.

"Don't worry Zack." The kid who was punched into the wall said as he wobbled towards him. "We'll get him next time."

Zack narrowed his eyes as he looked at them. "So you can just mess up again? No I'll do it myself, you idiots are useless." Zack told the inept bullies as he exited the room, already planning his next move.

-Meanwhile with Team RWBY and Sean-

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Sean were currently walking back to Sean's apartment as they listened carefully to Yang's explanation to what happened to Sean, except for Sean himself who was lost in his own thoughts and wasn't paying attention. "...So then I untied him and we went to class." Yang finished explaining how Sean got injured.

"So what you're saying is that there is a fan club about us, and that same fan club kidnapped Sean just so they can know more stuff about us?" Weiss asked, wanting to be clear that she heard Yang right.

"Pretty much." Yang said with a shrug.

Weiss shook her head in disbelieve. "Well...I'm flattered that they have a fan club for us, but why does everyone always seem to pick on Sean? He's a nice guy, he let us stay in his apartment, he's hard working, and he seems to be smart too. I just don't see the problem that people have with him." Weiss said in puzzlement.

"Me neither." Yang agreed. "It's crazy that everyone has some sort of beef with him."

"Well I don't care why they pick on Sean, no matter the reason, they no right to treat him like that." Ruby told them crossing her arms and pouted at the injustice. Everyone nodded in agreement as they continued to walk.

"Anyway, I was thinking and I think we should try getting jobs, due to the fact that we are broke and so we're not mooching off Sean." Blake reasoned.

Weiss nodded her approval. "That's a great idea Blake, we should start looking immediately."

"You guys just go ahead without me; I'm goanna go walk with Sean back to his place." Yang told them, getting a stare from Ruby. "You just want to avoid getting a job don't you?" Ruby asked her with a accusatory look.

"I'm what! I can't hear you." Yang said, pretending that she couldn't hear what Ruby said as she grabbed Sean's hand. "I got to go, come on Sean." Without hesitation, Yang started to run towards Sean's apartment, dragging Sean who wasn't paying attention.. As he was being dragged, Sean was busy thinking hard to himself about everything that's been going on lately.

'First MadMan breaks out of jail and then Y-irus tries to kill me. It's as if someone's planning all of this.' Sean thought to himself as Yang started to slow down. 'I know that MadMan in strong, but there's no way that he would've been able to break out by himself, someone must've helped him but who? and who hired Y-irus? And one last question is what the girls say is true? Are they really from another? That would explain their power so many questions but no answers what the heck is going on?'

At this point, Yang had stopped running and was trying to get his attention.

"SEAN!" Yang yelled, making Sean jump.

"Huh?...What?" Sean asked in a daze.

"Where here." Yang told him. Sean looked at the building and saw that it was the apartment complex he lived at. He blinked a few times as he realized that he had zoned out for most of the walk/ drag home.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking about something." Sean apologized when he realized something was wrapped around his hand. He looked down and blushed when he noticed that Yang was holding his hand.

"Um...can you let go of my hand?" Sean asked, blushing in embarrassment. Yang looked at him in confusion and looked down to see that she was, indeed, holding his hand.

"Oh...sorry." Yang said as she released his hand, blushing faintly.

After they calmed down, they walked into the building and walked up to Sean's apartment. "So, Sean." Yang said as they entered the apartment. "how did you become friends with Dark-Warrior?"

Sean looked at her as he shuts the door. "Well basically I met him when he came to me and said that he needed my help making tool for him to use against some of the more dangerous villains." Sean explained, much to Yang's shock.

"Wait, hold up. You made those neat gadgets for Dark-Warrior?" Yang asked in wonderment.

"Yep. I bought the titanium cable, which is strong enough to support his weight as he swing around the city without it breaking." Sean told her. "It's really durable, borderline unbreakable, and is able to retract back inside the strap on his wrist within 2.9 nano seconds. I also build the electro throwing stars that is capable of creating a 1000 volts of electricity, making it capable of knocking out a person without killing them."

After Sean's explanation, Yang saw Sean in a whole new light. "Wow! You were able to build all that?! That's awesome." Yang praised the young inventor.

Sean smiled in pride at her praise. "Yup, I built all that." Sean told her.  
"Speaking of Dark-Warrior, do you know what he looks like underneath the mask?" Yang asked out of curiosity.

"No." Sean quickly lied. Yang pouted, hoping that he would know after working on Dark-Warrior's gadgets. Seconds later, she remember what the statues said about the original Dark-Warriors brother, Light-Warrior, and wondered if Sean would know anything about him.

"Do you happened to know a guy that goes by Light-Warrior?"

The second his name left Yang's lips, Sean froze stiffly, his previous smile disappearing instantly and was replaced with fear as he was silent for a moment.

"I do...but...I wish I didn't." Sean told her, much to her confusion.

"Why?" Yang asked as Sean looked away from her. "Please don't ask I'm...just not in the mood."

Seeing how uncomfortable the question made him, Yang decided to drop the subject. "Alright then."

-Meanwhile with Ruby-

Shortly after Yang left the group while dragging Sean along, the other member of Team RWBY to split up and find jobs.

Ruby ended up going into the offices of a local newspaper disruptor, Oracle News. hoping to get a job as a photographer and was currently in an interview with the head newspaper journalist.

"So Miss Rose why do you wish to take pictures?" The Journalist asked the young heroine as he sat behind his desk with his hands folded on top of said desk, right behind a name plaque that said Fredrick Franklin. "Not many people read newspapers that much anymore because of the internet."

Ruby smiled. "Well, I'm a fan of the classics and I was thinking that maybe I could get some pictures of Dark-Warrior." Ruby explained, causing Fred to burst out laughing.

"You? Get pictures of Dark-Warrior? Please, we have every photographer out there trying to get a picture of him." Fredrick told her. "So far absolutely no one has been able to do it. I'd wager $300 for anyone who would get a picture of Dark-Warrior."

Ruby's eyes brightened at the challenge. "Want to bet on it?" Ruby challenged the News Journalist.

Fredrick took a moment to examine Ruby's determined face before smirking. "Alright, since you look serious about this, I'll give you $300 for every GOOD picture you're able to take of Dark-Warrior." Fredrick told her, emphasizing good. "But I'm not giving you anything for bad or blurry pictures, got that?"

Ruby smiled as she shook his hand. "Thank you sir, I won't let you down."

-Meanwhile with Blake-

After walking around for awhile, Black stumbled into a nice looking bookstore called the Black Rose Bookstore that had a help wanted sign on the window. Deciding to give it a shot, Blake walked into the bookstore and met with the store owner, Mie Kodochi, a short, elderly Japanese women with glasses and her hair done up in a bun.

"So you wish to work at this bookstore?" Mie asked Blake after Blake explained that she was seeking employment with her store.

"Yes ma'am, I enjoy reading books so I figured that working in a bookstore would be fitting for me." Blake admitted.

Mie smiled when Blake told her about her love for books. "I see, it is nice to see that there are still young people that have an interest in reading." Mie explained. "I will pay you fairly for helping out in the store."

Blake smiled and nodded in respect. "Thank you ma'am."  
-Meanwhile with Weiss-

Weiss was walking along a busy street, not sure where she could possibly work when she suddenly noticed a restaurant with a sign that had a Burger with smiling face and a military helmet that had four golden stars on it. Right under the image was the name, Four Star General Burgers. Looking interested, Weiss looked at the window under the sign and saw that they had a help wanted poster under it.

With a shrug, Weiss went in. 'Well I got to work somewhere I guess. How bad can it be to work at a fast food restaurant anyway?' Weiss wondered in her head as she went to the counter where a guy with a pin that said "Manager: Alan Freemen." on it.

"Hello and welcome to Four Star General Burgers! Where the burgers are so good, you'll want to give it a salute." The manager chirped happily.

"Good afternoon, My name is Weiss and I noticed that you had a help wanted sign on your window." Weiss told Alan, whose eyes brightened. "Are you interested in the job?" Alan asked her. Weiss smiled which caused Alan to smile. "Great, I'll give you a quick tour of the facility and teach you all the ins and outs of our fine establishment." Alan told her as he ushered behind the counter and gave her a tour.

Thirty minutes later, Alan and Weiss were back at the counter. "And that's how everything works around here." Alan finished explaining.

Weiss nodded in understanding. "So do I get the job now?" Weiss asked hopefully.

"Sure you'll be working as a cashier for the meantime, I'll get you a uniform and assign you a locker."

Weiss smiled and shook the man's hand. "Thank you sir, You won't regret it."  
-Meanwhile, at a bank on the other side of the city

All seemed well as the people were enjoying their day and living out their daily lives peacefully, only for that peace to be shattered when the front of the back exploded outwards, showering the citizens outside with debris as the bank caught fire and a figure walked out of the smoke. When he emerge from the smoke, the same black and white armored man that helped MadMan escape after his confrontation with Dark-Warrior and Team RWBY was revealed.

The police were quick to make their way to the bank and surrounded the armored man.

"YOU! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND IDENTIFY YOURSELF!" The officer with the mega phone bellowed out at the villain.

The man chuckled as he inspected the officers. "You want to know who I am? Sure, I'll humor you miserable excuses for law enforcement." The armored name told them. "My name is...Kira-Saiko, the great psychotic maniac that would put MadMan to shame. And I can sure as hell tear all of you to bits."

The officer with the Megaphone growled at Kira-Saiko's declaration. "We'll see about that. OPEN FIRE!" The Officer yelled as all the officers opened fired at Kira-Saiko's, only for him to stand calmly as the bullets bounced off his armor. The police stopped their shooting when they realized that the bullets weren't even putting a dent in him.

Kira-Saiko start to laugh insanely as he pointed his wrists at the law enforcement officers. "My turn!" He said in glee as a machine gun formed from each of his wrists and he started to open fire on all of them, killing them left to right and not showing them any mercy. All the while, Kira-Saiko was laughing like a mad man.

"HA HA HA HA! This is the best fun I've had all day." Kira-Saiko yelled out. "If only MadMan was here so I can rub it in on that poor excuse for a killer's face."

After the ensuring carnage, there was only one officer left alive. He stood there, fearing for his live as he shakily pointed his handgun as Kira-Saiko. Kira-Saiko smirked as he walked over to the frightened officer, who was too terrified to fire at the monstrous villain. Within a minute, Kira-Saiko was standing right in front of the cop, staring at him menacingly for a few, silent seconds.

"Boo." Kira-Saiko suddenly said, causing the cop to scream and run away. This proved futile as Kira closed the distance between then and thrusted his clawed hands through the officers neck. The officer gargled blood before dropping to the ground dead.

Without even acknowledging what he did, Kira-Saiko walked away from the scene. "Well that was an enjoyable time, but think that I should pay a visit to a family member of mine." Kira-Saiko said as he activated his jet pack and flew off.

"Here I come Sean." Kira-Saiko said as he flew off.

-Back at the Black Rose Bookstore-

Blake was organizing the books when she found a book that caught her attention. She slides the book out of its place on the shelf and examined it. It was a small, leather bound journal, but what caught her attention the most was the title.

"The Journal of the Dark-Warrior" Written by Zane, the original Dark-Warrior

Blake couldn't help but be excited about the possibility that she might have found something to help her and her team with the questions they had about Dark-Warrior.

Wasting no time, she quickly went over to the checkout counter to talk to her boss. "Miss Kodochi." Blake said to get her attention. Mie turned to look at Blake with a questioning expression. "Is everything alright child?" Mie asked Blake, who nodded her head.

"Yes, everything is fine...but I was wondering if I could borrow this book." Blake shows Mie the book. Mie examines the journal then smiles and nods. "Certainly my dear. Why don't you leave it's almost closing time anyway, just remember to return it when you're done." Mie told Blake, much to her joy. "Thank you ma'am, I'll return it the second I'm finished with it."

After they said their good-byes, Blake left the bookstore and hurried back to the apartment so she could show the book to her friends and hopefully give her clues about the two Warriors.

-Meanwhile, at the apartment-

Yang and Sean were sitting in the living room and chatting.

"So how long has Dark-Warrior been around?" Yang asked Sean.

"Well, the current one has been around for over a year now. Of course there have been other people who have been the Dark-Warrior before this one." Sean explained.

Yang was in shock. 'There's was more?' Yang thought before voicing her question.

"So you're telling me that there were other Dark-Warriors before him?"

Sean nodded. "Pretty much."

"Well that's cool, it's a good thing that there is people who become him right?" Yang asked Sean, who looked down in thought.

"Listen...people don't get to choose to be Dark-Warrior, it's the dark band that all the Dark-Warriors wears that chooses it's next host." Sean solemnly explain, much to Yang's confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Right before he could answer Yang's question, Blake barged in looking haggard and out of breath.

"Guys! You won't believe what I found!" Blake exclaimed in excitement as she entered the living room.

"What is it?" Yang asked her, wanting to know what got her normally calm friend excited this much.

Blake then placed the journal on the table for everyone to see. "I think I found something about Dark-Warrior!"

"No way!" Yang said.

"It's true." Blake told her. "I found the journal when I was organizing books in the bookstore and my boss allowed me to borrow it. Maybe this journal will finally tell us everything about the two warriors that the statues have told us all about."

Yang smiled. "Awesome lets...wait, you work in a bookstore now?" Yang asked her friend.

"Yes, the owner of the bookstore was willing to hire me on the spot." Blake explained.

"Cool." Yang nodded. "Anyway, let's get reading." Blake nodded in agreement as Sean started to get nervous.

"Maybe we should read it another time." Sean told them, trying to convince them out of fear of having his identity found out. "I mean, it's getting late out and Ruby and Weiss hasn't returned yet."

Yang and Blake just stared at Sean before Blake shook her head. "We have to read it now, this could be our only chance to find out about those warriors and maybe find a way home." Blake told him. "Besides, we can just tell Ruby and Weiss what we read later."

Before Sean could argue, Blake opened the journal and started to read the first passage of the book out loud.

"I am Zane, The original Dark-Warrior and I have made a terrible mistake. My brother Wane, or has he calls himself now Light-Warrior, has betrayed me and has made waste of a village he has sworn to protect. I tried to talk to him but he had already gone to far in his evil, thus I was left with no other alternative but to send him to the deepest pit of hell. I continuously tell myself that what I did was the right thing to do but I just wish I could have done something to save him from his depravity. I also fear that he will return for his hatred and evil is too strong to be banished forever. So I created a relic that I appropriately named Dark Band and place a powerful enchantment on the relic so whenever I die, the dark band will leave my body and find another person who is worthy become the next Dark-Warrior. This will ensure that even if my brother ever does return, there will be a Dark-Warrior there to face him. I write this journal for the next Dark-Warrior to warn them about allowing your anger and hate to consume your heart. If my warning isn't heeded, then the monster with the dark power of the band will take over and destroy everything. I am truly sorry for placing this curse upon whoever the Dark Band chooses."

By the time Blake was finished reading the passage, everyone had a grim look on their faces.  
"So Light-Warrior is the bad guy? How does that happen when "Light" is in your name?" Yang asked out loud, questioning the contradiction surrounded the two warriors.

"What really doesn't make sense to me is that Zane do something as reckless as placing dangerous powers in a band that has a monster in it." Blake voiced in irritation.

"And there's the fact that he believes that his brother will rise from the dead after a thousand years." Yang added. "Talk about a crazy nut job, right Sean?" When she wasn't given an answer, she turned to look at Sean, only to see that he wasn't there.

"Where's Sean?" Blake asked, not knowing that he left to go change into his costume and climbed out the window when she began reading, listening to what she read from outside the open window in the living room. When she got to the apart about the monster, Dark-Warrior's stomach dropped at the implications.

'A monster? A deadly monster?! So you're telling me that this whole time, if I got angry, if I allowed hate to consume me I could've ended up hurting innocent people?' Dark-Warrior asked himself in his head as he looked at the Dark Band. 'Gee, thanks for telling me that when I got this stupid thing, I didn't ask to be Dark-Warrior. I didn't want to be Dark-Warrior.' Dark-Warrior thought angrily before shaking his head. 'I need to cool down before I have a meltdown.'

With that, Dark-Warrior swung away from his apartment and headed for a random direction, hoping that he would be able to calm down and get the negativity out of his head.  
-Minutes later with Ruby-

Ruby was waiting on top of a building with a camera in her hands, hoping to fine Dark-Warrior and take a few pictures of him. Unfortunately for her, she already spent a few hours up there and was bored out of her mind.

"I'm bored…bored, bored, bored, and more bored!" Ruby then threw her arms in the air in frustration. "I thought finding Dark-Warrior would be easy but so far haven't even found him once!"

As if on cue, Dark-Warrior swung above Ruby, promptly her to grab her camera and snapping a few good pictures. Ruby smiled pumped her arm in victory before deciding to take one more picture, only for a black and white blur to pass over her as well, which followed Dark-Warrior.

"You know, this is actually what I needed." Dark-Warrior said, more at ease then he was when he left the apartment A good swing around the city while everything is calm, no loud noises or anything. Sometimes this city is really peaceful, if only it was like this more of-" Dark-Warrior was interrupted when the blur sliced through his cable and he felt the sensation of weightlessness.

"OH CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Dark-Warrior yelled out as he quickly took out his spare grappling hook and fired it at the building Ruby was on.

When he was safely on the rooftop. Dark-Warrior took a few moments to catch his breath after the excitement that he was forced to experience.

"What...the...heck is strong enough...to cut through...titanium cables." Dark-Warrior said between breaths as Ruby ran over to him, worried for his safety.

"Are you alright?!" Ruby asked the dark hero.

Dark-Warrior looked up in shock, not expecting to find her here of all places. "Ruby!? What are you doing here?"

In response, Ruby tilted her head in confusion. "Wait, how do you know my name?" Ruby asked, getting an equally confused look from Dark-Warrior. "Um...didn't you tell me your name? Dark-Warrior asked back.

"No, you heard Blake's, Yang's, and Weiss's name. I never told you mine." Ruby explained to him.

At that moment, the black and white blur drops in front of Dark-Warrior and Ruby, creating a dust cloud from the impact. After a few seconds, the cloud cleared to reveal Kira-Saiko in all his terrifying glory. The moment he was revealed, Dark-Warrior stiffened and puts up his guard.

After seeing him tense, Kira-Saiko laughs loudly. "Hello Dark-Warrior, did you miss your old man?" He said mockingly.

Dark-Warrior wasn't in the mood for this. "What do you want, you psychopathic monster?!" Dark-Warrior growled at Kira-Saiko, causing him to rear back in mock hurt.

"That's no way to talk to you father. That hurts your father's old heart." Kira said mockingly, hold his hand to his chest where his heart is.

Ruby stiffened and looked towards Dark-Warrior. "Father!? He's your father?"

"Oh I see you got yourself a girlfriend Sean, I will surely enjoy squeezing the life out of her once I get my hands on her." Kira-Saiko said with murderous glee.

Ruby blushed when Kira-Saiko said that she was Dark-Warrior's girlfriend."I'm not his girlfriend!" Ruby immediate said, trying to calm down her blush before she realized what the murderous man in front of her said. "Wait...Sean?! Did you say that his name was Sean!?"

Dark-Warrior went pale while his father looked at them in shock. "You mean he hasn't told you?" Kira-Saiko asked the silver eyed girl. "Well let me give you the short version, ever since I was arrested all these years ago, it left his poor mother to raise him on her own. But due to her busy job, she had to leaving poor, poor Sean alone for long periods of time. And because he was my son people believed that he would follow in my footsteps. It's kind of funny when you think about it, him being a hero and everything." Kira-Saiko explained, shrugging slightly by the end of his explanation.

Throughout the explanation, Ruby couldn't take her eyes off Dark-Warrior, hundreds of questions swarming around her mind like a hive of angry bees. "Sean...are you really under that mask?" Ruby asked in a soft tone.

Dark-Warrior stood silently, preferring to look down at his shoes then look at her and answer her question.  
"Well, as much as I want to see the drama unfold and then make your lives a living hell, I got places to be, people to kill, and thing to destroy. So how about we wrap this up tomorrow at noon?"

Before they could answer him, Kira-Saiko flies off, leaving the two teens alone together. When Kira-Saiko wasn't visible anymore, Ruby turns her head towards Dark-Warrior, with a conflicted expression.

"Sean...is that really you under there?" Ruby asked him, making him sigh and removes his mask, revealing Sean's face.

"Yeah...it's me." Sean said with a defeated tone. "Hey Ruby."

Ruby couldn't believe it. Sean, the boy that allowed them into his home and became their friend, was the dark hero that protected the city.

"So this whole time you were actually Dark-Warrior?"

"Pretty much." Sean replied with a shrug.

"Why didn't you tell us? Aren't we friends?" Ruby asked with a cracking voice, feeling deeply hurt by all this.

Noticing how this is affecting her, Sean sighed and sat down on the roof. "Sit down...I'll explain everything."  
Without hesitation, Ruby walked over to Sean and sat next to him, curious about what he was about to say.

"The first thing I need to tell you is that...I didn't choose to become a hero. To become Dark-Warrior." Sean explained.

"What do you mean?"

"It's complicated, it all started last year. I was on my way home from school when I notice an old man crossing the street. There was a car coming towards him and was about to run him over. So I did something reckless and push the old man off the road, getting hit instead."

"How did you survive?!" Ruby asked frantically, shocked that her friend could have been killed.

Sean shook his head. "I didn't." Sean told her, much to her shock and confusion. "From what I understand, I died on impact and my body was transported to the hospital. The doctors tried to resuscitate me but no dice. The doctors declared me dead and left to get a death certificate when the old man I saved came in when I was the only one in the room. Turned out that the man I saved was the Dark-Warrior, or at least was when he used a spell to fix my body and brought me back to life."

"What happened to him afterwards?" Ruby asked, getting wrapped up in the story.

"Apparently, the spell he used was a life transfer spell that killed him after he used it. He died so I could live." Sean paused for a moment of silence, showing respect for the previous Dark-Warrior. "But it was after I woke up and he died that things became crazier. The Dark Band that was on him choose me to be his successor and binded itself to me. Then it spoke to me and said; Sean Doxin, your heart is kind and strong. You showed great courage when you sacrificed yourself for the life of one man. For that, I declare you the next Dark-Warrior." Sean then took a moment to look at the Dark Band.

"And that's what happened... I am truly sorry I kept this secret from you and your friends, I figured that it wasn't your burden to know any of this." Sean told her.

Ruby was silent for a moment, worrying Sean when she enveloped him in a hug, feeling terrible for what happened to him as she shed a few tears. Sean blushed from the hug and patted her on her back.

After they had their moment, Sean turned towards Ruby. "Will you be willing to keep what I told you between us? It's best if they don't know this." Sean was hoping that she would say yes and let out a breath of relief when she nodded yes.

"Sure, but we're going to eventually tell them right?" Ruby asked him, getting a smile from Sean.

"Sure."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Enter The Light

At around 6: 30 A.M. the next morning, Sean was sleeping peacefully on the floor, drooling and dreaming about jumping off a giant robot and into an equally giant plate filled with bacon. While in the air, he opened up his mouth in preparation of the crispy goodness as he fell closer to the bacon. Before he could land into the pile of bacon and savor the flavor, he was abruptly woken up by Ruby, fully dress in her school clothes, kicking the door of the room she was staying wide open.

"SEAN! WAKE UP!" Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs, scaring Sean awake.

"NOMYPRECIOUSBACON!" Sean yelled quickly and incoherently as he looked around the living room frantically for the source of the loud noises, spotting Ruby who was trying to us her hand to stifle her laugh. Sean scowls in irritation at being woken up and laughed at.

"Ruby! What the heck?" Sean asked grumpily. "I was having a nice dream and everything."

"Sorry about that Sean." Ruby said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. "But I wanted to make sure you were awake before we're late for school." Ruby explained to the still irritated Sean.

"Ruby...as much as I appreciate you wanting to make sure I get to school on time...it's SATURDAY!" Sean told her, wishing she would at least waited until after he was finish eating the dream bacon before waking him.

"Oh." Ruby said awkwardly as scratched her face. "Sorry about that"

Sean shook his head and got up from the floor. "It's alright, I needed to get up early anyway."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked him as she walked over to him from her previous spot at the door.

Sean raised his arm with the Dark Band closer to his chest and aimed his other hand over the button. "Because there's still a killer on the loose that I need to get." Sean replied as he pressed the purple star, causing slithers of black tendrils to come out of the band and spread all over his body until there wasn't a place on his body still visible. Then his grey jacket, black boots, sword and visor formed, revealing Dark-Warrior in all his glory.

Ruby had stars in her eyes as she witnessed the transformation. "I wish I had a suit like that." Ruby admitted as Dark-Warrior went towards the window. "Listen, when everyone asks where I am, tell them I'm at work got it?" Sean requested. Ruby gave him a serious look and nodded.

"Got it." Ruby told him as he nodded then went out the window, using his grappling hook to swing around and search for his murderous father.

-A few hours later-

After Dark-Warrior left, the rest of team RWBY finally woke up and was currently sitting on the couch. Yang and Weiss were flipping through the channels while Blake was reading the journal.

Yang noticed how immersed Blake was in the journal and decided to say something about it. "Gee Blake; you haven't torn your eyes off that journal since you got it yesterday. Why don't you take a little break for it?" Yang asked Blake, who looked up briefly to acknowledge Yang.

"That's just it, I can't stop reading it." Blake told Yang before looking back to the book. "This journal shows so much more then what we know. From what I've seen, there seems that other people have claimed possession of this journal and wrote their own stories into it. There's even pictures drawn in it, some of them looks like they're a few hundred of years old."

Yang gave Blake a funny, confused look." Like what?"

Blake flipped through some pages and handed the book to Yang.

"Like this."

Yang took the book from Blake and looked at the page that Blake flipped to, showing a ink drawn picture of a woman that looked like a pirate version of Dark-Warrior with a red jacket and red hat swinging from a rope.

"Who is she?" Yang asked, referring to the women in the book.

"According to the book, her name was Elizabeth Monroe. She was a pirate but unlike most pirates, she would only ponder from other pirates and give it to the needy, kind of like Robin Hood." Blake explained.

Yang nodded in understanding. "Well that's cool." Yang remarked.

Weiss couldn't help but be curious about the book as Yang and Blake talked more about it. "What else does the book say?" Weiss asked Blake, who took the book back and started to flip through the book again.

"From what I'm able to gather, the journal contains notes that were written by the other Dark-Warriors up until 1930. That's where it stops because the rest of journal is blank." Blake explained.

Weiss closed her eyes in thought. "Well...you did say that you found it at the book store you worked at yesterday, maybe it was lost and the last few Dark-Warriors weren't able to find it." Weiss theorized. Blake nodded, finding her theory plausible.

"That could be possible, maybe we can talk to Dark-Warrior about it later."

At that moment, Ruby walked into the room, whistling a tune.

"Morning everyone." Ruby greeted her teammates and friends.

"Morning sis...have you seen Sean anywhere." Yang asked her sister.

"He...went to work." Ruby replied, trying to sound as convincing as possible. Luckily no one caught her lie.

"I see...well I guess that cool. I'm just glad that there's no so called super villain running around." Yang stated.

It seemed that Yang jinxed herself with that statement when they switched the channel to the News Channel. A male news reporter was sitting at a table while facing the camera.

"In other news Kira-Saiko, a well known murderer, was recently let out of prison, only to blow up a bank hours afterwards. Several police officers that were sent to investigate were slaughtered by Kira-Saiko. We advise everyone to stay home for the foreseeable future."

When the report was finished and they switched to the weather girl, Yang's eye twitched in irritation. "Seriously!? Does this world even try to hold their villains in jail?!" Yang asked, questioning the competence of this world's prison systems.  
While Yang was ranting, Dark-Warrior was swinging around the city, looking for his destructive father, but was having no luck. And searching around a few hours and coming up nothing was starting to get on Dark-Warrior's nerve.

"Why can't I find him!" Dark-Warrior yelled as he stopped on a roof to take a little break. "You would think that finding someone like Kira-Saiko would be easy, but no...That's it!" Dark-Warrior yelled out as he got an idea. "I might not be able to find him, but maybe he can!" With revived determination, Dark-Warrior headed east towards the forest, planning to pay a friend of his a visit.

-Minutes later at an abandoned military bunker in the middle of the forest-

Professor 9 was currently working on a jet pack he was designing and was carrying an engine that would power up the pack. Then without warning Dark-Warrior kicked open the door, kind of like Ruby did to him earlier.

"PROFESSOR! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Dark-Warrior yelled loudly, scaring Professor 9 and causing him to drop the engine. When the engine hit the ground, it combusted and exploded, causing smoke to fill the room. As the smoke cleared, it revealed an ash covered Professor 9 and Dark-Warrior.

Professor fixed Dark-Warrior with the darkest glare he could muster, causing Dark-Warrior to back up while laughing nervously.

"Sean, mind explaining why you just had to burst through my door and causes an explosion?" Professor 9 asked in a threatening tone. Dark-Warrior gulped, hoping that Professor 9 wouldn't kill him in the next few seconds. "I'm sorry...but I really need your help right now and you're the only one that can help me right now." Dark-Warrior explained.

Professor 9 calmed down a little after hearing that. "And what would you need help with?

"Kira-Saiko...he's on the loose and I only have a few hours before I fight him and I need a way to beat him." Dark-Warrior told him. Professor 9's red eyes lit up.

"Well...it's a good thing I have an invention that might be able to stop him." Professor 9 told him as he walked over to his desk to find the thing that will stop Kira-Saiko.

Dark-Warrior felt happy and pumped his arms in excitement. "Really!? What is it?" Dark-Warrior asked as Professor 9 found the invention in question, which was a copper colored grenade, and brought it over with a proud smile.

"I'm glad you asked, my I present you with the R-Bomb!" Professor 9 said, looking pleased to be able to show off his new invention.

The excitement that Dark-Warrior died when he heard the name of the invention. "The R-Bomb?" Dark-Warrior ask.

"Yes, the R-Bomb is a explosive device with a chemical compound that will rust Kira-Saiko's armor into dust the second it explodes on it. The R stands for Rust if you were wondering." Professor 9 explained. Dark-Warrior folded his arms and gave Professor 9 a unimpressed look.

"Seriously, you might want to give it a better name then that." Dark-Warrior told him. "Or hire someone who can."

Professor 9 glared at Dark-Warrior as his body twitched. "We are not discussing this now." Professor 9 warned him with restrained anger.

In response, Dark-Warrior unfolded his arms and shrugged. "All I'm saying is that-" Dark-Warrior was interrupted when Professor 9 tossed the bomb at his head, hitting him square in the forehead and falling on the ground with a thud.

"JUST TAKE IT AND GO!" Professor 9 yelled as he pointed at the door. Dark-Warrior scowled and bends over to pick up the R-Bomb then headed out the door, rubbing his forehead in pain.

"Fine I'm going. Some people just can't handle criticisms." Dark-Warrior moaned as he headed out the base and towards the city, hoping that his crazy father isn't killing innocent people.  
While Dark-Warrior was leaving Professor 9's lab with the R-Bomb in hand, Team RWBY was scouring the city for Kira-Saiko. Unfortunately for them, they were having about as much luck as Dark-Warrior was having.

"Is it just me or is it every time we are looking for a criminal, we almost never find them." Weiss suddenly said, starting to get irritated by the fact that they always seem to have issues finding the villains before the fight starts.

"Looks like it." Yang agreed before looking towards Ruby. "Isn't it Ruby?" Yang didn't get an answer from her little sister. Ruby was thinking hard about everything that happened lately.

'This has been a rough few days. We got stuck in another world, had to fight a few insane weirdoes, a friend of ours turned out to be a superhero and just so happens to be the son of a murderous psychopath who we are currently hunting. This is turning out to be one big crazy adventure.' Ruby thought before she got flicked in the forehead by Yang.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled after flicking her head.

"What?" Ruby asked as she rubbed her forehead.

"What's wrong with you? You've been kind of silence since we left the apartment. Is anything wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Ruby quickly replied while waving her arms side by side in front of her. "I'm just thinking about where the killer can be."

They suddenly heard bullets firing from above them. Startled by the sudden noise, they looked up to see Kira-Saiko flying over them and firing at civilians. They could almost make out his laughter as he heard the people's screams.

"Looks like we got a bloody slaughter everyone!" Kira-Saiko yelled out as he continued to open fire on everyone he saw.

"They weren't kidding! He is insane!" Blake stated, referring to the news reporter they saw on TV.

Weiss shook her head in disagreement as she stared at the flying armored criminal in rage. "No, insane doesn't even begin to define this creep, I think the appropriate title for him is monster!"

At that point, Kira-Saiko lowered himself to the ground in front of them, clearly having heard Weiss's remark about him, causing them to draw their weapons and be on their guard.

"And do you want to know what title you all are about to have? Blood Splatter." Kira-Saiko told them in a low tone.

Having heard enough, Ruby activated her semblance and sped towards him, aiming her Crescent rose to take his chest. Unfortunately for her, Kira-Saiko backed away from her enough to dodge her strike and grabbed the main body of Crescent rose with one hand and the collar of her shirt in another.

Kira-Saiko laughed as he brought her to his face. "You are fast girl, I'll give you that. But you are an amateur and beneath my level." Then without hesitation, Kira-Saiko one armed threw Ruby at her friend and without much trouble, snapped Crescent Rose in two near the middle then tossed it aside.

Yang was immediately by her side and helped her up. "Are you alright Ruby?" Yang asked in concern.

"I'm alright...but Crescent rose...it's gone." Ruby said mournfully as she looked at her scythes remains, feeling as if she just lost a part of herself.

Blake was angry at the monster for harming Ruby and fired at him, only for the dust enhanced bullets to bounce off his armor harmlessly as he started to walk towards them. When he was close enough, he grabbed Blake by the hand before she even had the chance to retaliate of escape.

"I have to say, the weapons that you all wield are impressive." Kira-Saiko said with approval. "Unfortunately for you, I'll be breaking your toys now." Without hesitation or remorse, he used his free hand to swiftly back hand Blake's weapon and shattered the blade using the force of the impact then aimed two of his clawed fingered at Blake's eyes, planning on stabbing them. But before he could do that, Yang grabbed both his arms and twisted them, releasing Blake who back flipped away from Kira-Saiko. After Blake was safely away, Yang released Kira-Saiko's arms and decked him in the face.

The impact of Yang's fist caused Kira-Saiko's head to snap to the side. Kira-Saiko was stunned because not only did it dent his helmet slightly, but he felt the impact as well.

'What is she!?' Kira thought as his anger started to boil. 'No matter, she'll be dead in a second.'

Kira-Saiko slowly turned his head to look Yang right in the eyes, sending shivers down her spine when she thought she saw a red glint in eyes of his helmet.

"That was a big mistake...A BIG MISTAKE!" Kira-Saiko charged right at Yang, who also charge at him. When they met in the middle, they engaged in a deadly dance of fists and kicks. Yang was the first to land a hit and punched Kira-Saiko in the head, only for him to retaliate by punching Yang right back in her face. After recovering almost immediately, Yang roundhouse kicked Kira-Saiko in the side and hurled him into a brick wall, which collapsed on impact and buried him in bricks. Yang smirk, thinking she won until Kira-Saiko threw the bricks off him and activated his jet pack and dashed at her again with claws ready to strike, only to miss her neck by a few inches and sliced off a few strands of hair instead.

Kira-Saiko stopped his jet pack a few feet away from her then turned to face her when he saw something that baffled him. Yang watched the strands Kira-Saiko cut off with a blank, emotionless face. Her teammates paled as they noticed her expression.

Kira-Saiko took noticed of her expression and smirked under his helmet. "What's wrong Goldilocks? Did I mess up your ha-" Kira-Saiko stopped taunting her when she exploded in red aura, a very peeved off expression on her face as she glared at her with her now red eyes. To say that Kira-Saiko was very confused was an understatemen.

"What the hell?!" Kira-Saiko was so preoccupied with Yang's sudden change that he didn't notice that Weiss was about to stab the ground with Myrtenaster while the ice augmentation was activated. Weiss send a wave of ice at the mad psycho, engulfing most of his body in ice, to his shock.

Yang saw this and scowled in irritation, her red aura dissipating and her eyes returning to lilac color. "Hey! I was going to take him down!" Yang complained.

Weiss rolled her eyes as she pulled Myrtenaster out of the ground.

"Does it really matter who takes him down? As long as he's down he can't hurt anyone." Weiss stated, earning a growl from Kira-Saiko.

"That's what you think Ice Queen!" Kira-Saiko growled angrily as he shattered the ice by using his arms. Even without seeing his face, Team RWBY could tell that he was seething in hate.

"NOW WHO'S READY TO DIE FIRST!?" Kira-Saiko yelled out, readying himself for a charge, not aware that they were about to have a guest coming into the fight.

"That's easy, no one is." Dark-Warrior said from above as he jumped behind his father and held him in a hold.

With a snarl, Kira-Saiko easy grabbed Dark-Warrior. "Get off me you brat!" Kira-Saiko them effortlessly swung Dark-Warrior off his back and onto the concrete floor, then reached for Dark-Warrior's mask and ripped it off to reveal Sean.

"Time to end this!" Kira-Saiko stated as he reached into his hidden pocket and pulled out the relic shard that he got from Mad-Man.

All of Team RWBY gasped for multiple reasons.

"The relic! He has it!" Weiss said in shock as she pointed towards the relic in Kira-Saiko's hand.

Yang shook her head. "Forget the relic, what's Sean doing in that costume?" Yang asked out loud, not sure how to process what she's seeing.

Kira-Saiko shook his head while looking at his son. "I had hoped you would be my heir to my legacy, to continue the work that I stared. But clearly I must beat this lesson into your thick skull." Kira-Saiko told him.

Sean narrowed his eyes at him. "A legacy of murder and bloodshed? Get it through your head. I'm never going to be like you, not now not ever." Sean declared to his villainous father. Kira-Saiko kept silent for a few moments then sighed.

"Then I have no choice but to end you now...Goodbye Sean." Kira-Saiko said emotionlessly as he held Sean to the ground and raised the relic up, planning to beat him to death with it, only to be punched in the face by Yang and causing him to be send skidding on the floor before falling down.

"Thanks Yang." Sean told her, thankful that she saved him before he was killed.

Weiss came up from behind them placed her hand on his shoulder and spun him to look at her snarling face. "Don't think you're getting out of this one, you owe us an explanation." Weiss told him in a "You are going to tell us later or so help me there will be pain" tone. Sean chuckled nervously, scared for his life.

"Yeah, I thought so." Sean replied, then immediately turning towards his father who was getting back up, angrier than ever.

"That is it! I'm going to kill every single last one of you brats!" Kira-Saiko dashed towards Ruby with a fist raised, only for Sean to push her out of the way and took the hit, knocking the wind out of his lungs. Sean gasped for breath as he leaned into Kira-Saiko's fist, laughing slightly.

"Hey Dad, I got something for you." Sean told him as he took out the R-Bomb and smashed it in Kira-Saiko's chest, causing the chemical which spread all over his suit. As it spread, Kira-Saiko was horrified as rust started to appear and consume his suit with rust.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Kira-Saiko yelled out in disbelieve as he dropped Sean and tried to get the rust off as his suit crumbled into nothing.

As the suit was disintegrating, Kira-Saiko's real form started to show. When the armor was completely gone, there was nothing left but a black haired man with brown eyes wearing a sleeveless white shirt and black boxers.

The man dropped to his knees as he examines his armor-less arms with a dead expression. Sean walked over to him and picks up his mask then buts it back on before stopping in front of his father.

"It's over. Turn yourself in and give the relic to my friends now." Dark-Warrior demanded as Kira-Saiko simply continued to look at his arms in defeat. "I don't understand...how could I lose?" Kira-Saiko asked himself as Dark-Warrior shook his head.

"It's because you allowed yourself to become a heartless monster whose only purpose was to causing chaos and anarchy wherever you go. You kill, destroy and steal instead of being a good person. And finally, you underestimated me and my friends. That is why you lost this day." Dark-Warrior explained to him. "And your going back to jail where you belong."

Minutes later, a swat team arrived at the scene and arrested Kira-Saiko, who offered no resistance. The police chief walked over to Dark-Warrior and offered him gratitude. "Thank you Dark-Warrior, you did a great service to the city by taking down this man. The entire city of Manhattan owe you for this." The chief then held his hand out.

Dark-Warrior smiled and shook the chief's hand. "You're welcome, but I'm not the only one who did this" Dark-Warrior explained as he pointed his arm at Team RWBY. "These wonderful young women played a huge part in that psycho's defeat." The girls blushed at the praise that Dark-Warrior then as the chief nodded and quickly gave his thanks to the girls before leaving with the swat team to take Kira-Saiko away.

After they were gone, Dark-Warrior quickly grabbed the relic that Kira-Saiko dropped. I'm just glad that it's over now, plus we have one of the relic pieces you guys needed."

But before they could celebrate, a grappling hook similar to Dark-Warrior's hooked onto the relic shard and yanked it out of his hands.

"What the hell!" Yang said as everyone looked towards where the grappling hook went, only to be surprised by who it went to. What they saw was a single man in an outfit similar to Dark-Warrior's but different. He wore a pure white suit with white gloves, white boots, and a black jacket. Just like with Dark-Warrior, he wore a mask but just like with the rest of his outfit, it was white except for the visor which was blood red. After seeing who it was, Dark-Warrior froze in place.

The mysterious figure chuckled in his throat while he examined the relic piece. "Thank you for retrieving this for me, I've been searching for this old thing for a very, very long time." The figure said with an echo in his voice.

"Who are you!?" Weiss demanded as she pointed at him in anger.

"I am the slayer of heroes, the one true embodiment of evil. I am the brother of the original Dark-Warrior. Look upon my face for it will be the last face you see. Hear my voice for it will be the last voice you hear. My pain will soon become your pain."

"...Light-Warrior." Dark-Warrior answered, fear evident in his voice.  
The girls stared at Dark-Warrior then at Light-Warrior in shock.

"Light-Warrior! How is that possible, you're supposed to be dead!" Blake exclaimed. "Indeed that was the case." Light-Warrior said, nodding his head in agreement. "Bet my hatred and rage was too strong for even Hell to keep me there forever...Blake Belladonna."

Blake reared back in shock. "H-How do you know my name?!" Blake asked.

"I actually know all of your names; Ruby, Yang, Weiss. All thanks to my servant here." Out of nowhere, a blinding light shined, blinding everyone until it disappeared, to reveal something that shocked Team RWBY. It was the Silver statue that was killed by Junior, only it was human sized, chained tightly and transparent like a ghost as he floated a foot off the ground.

"Wait, your ALIVE!?" Ruby asked in shock, shakily pointing at him with her finger. The statue shook his head sadly.

"No I am not. I am truly sorry, but as long as I am chained, I have to do what he says so I told him everything." The Silver statue told them, getting looks of sympathy from them.

Light-Warrior chuckled, getting everyone to focus on him. "Now that I know about the relic being on earth after 1000 years, admittedly in pieces, I'll be able to finish what I started all those years ago. I'm just really glad that this old toy of mine that I made is still in working condition after over 1000 years." This really got Team RWBY's attention.

"Hold on, you created the scales?" Weiss asked, getting a nod from the ancient evil.

"Yes, it was I who created it, and before I got interrupted by my brother and got sent to hell, I was planning on using the scales to travel the universe and create an army in which I was going to made waste of everything around until there was nothing left." Light-Warrior said as he waved his hand nonchalantly. "But enough about that, get me out of here statue, we have plans to make and people to meet."

The Silver statue sighed. "As you wish...Master." the statue then opened a portal of light. Light-Warrior walked towards the portal before stopping and turning towards the group of heroes.

"Oh, and Dark-Warrior. Next time I see you, I'm going to kill you. It doesn't matter who or what I have to go through to do it, it will happen. So you might want to make the most of what little time you have left." After saying his piece, Light-Warrior and the Silver Statue went through the portal, causing the portal to shrink and disappear.

Dark-Warrior clenched his hands on his chest as fear and anger swelled up inside him.  
Seeing his distress, Blake decided to try talking to Dark-Warrior.

"Sean? Are you alright." Blake was met with silent as Sean just stood there, not making any sounds or noises. "Sean?" Blake called out in concern.

After a few more moments of silence, Sean lowered his arms to his side. "...Lets just go back to the apartment. Ruby you explain the whole thing to them on the way back." After giving his orders, Sean pointed his arm upwards and fired his grappling hook at the building and shot out of there and headed home.

Every watched him go then Yang, Weiss, and Blake stared at Ruby. "Why did he ask you to explain it to us Ruby?" Yang asked, feeling that she might not like the answer.

Ruby laughed nervously. "Um, it's because I kind of already knew his secret." Ruby explained with another nervous laugh.

Yang, however, wasn't laughing. In fact, she narrowed her eyes and gave her sister a serious look. "Start talking...now."

-Thirty minutes later-

The girls were almost back at the apartment as Ruby finished her explanation to the others.

"So what you're saying is not only is that Sean, the person who let us stay in his apartment, is actually the current Dark-Warrior but also the son of that psychopath we were fighting earlier?" Blake asked Ruby, wanting to make sure that she understood what was going on.

Ruby nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what I said." Ruby told her.

"Well with all that, can we even trust him anymore? He kept this all a secret from us." Weiss stated.

"I trust him." Blake suddenly said, causing everyone to turn their head towards her.  
Weiss shoot up in surprise. "Why?"

Blake sighed. "He was trying to protect us. So far we've witnessed him getting stabbed on the shoulder, nearly getting crushed by a robot, and basically put himself in harm's way to save Ruby even if it meant he had to fight his father. Plus there are all the people who pick on him. He has this great power and instead of using it to get back at them, he uses it to protect the people of this city. Plus he wasn't the first guy that kept a secret from the team remember?" Blake explained, hinting at the fact that she hid her Faunus status from them for months.

Everyone in the team nodded, understanding what she meant.

"Yeah, let's check up on him." Yang said as they finally entered the apartment building and up to Sean's floor. They entered his apartment, expecting to see him there, but they saw no sign of him.

"Where's Sean?" Ruby asked out loud. Blake looked around and noticed that the window was open. "I think I know where he is." Blake stated as she approached the window. "You three stay here, I'll talk to him."

Blake climbed out the window and climbed the fire escape balcony and headed up to the roof and found Sean, in his normal clothes, sitting on the edge of the building and looked at his mask with a blank expression.

Blake decided to walk towards him, but she paused when she heard Sean whispering under his breath.

"Why? Out of all the people you could've picked, you picked me. A kid who is always getting picked on, get yelled at, the son of a horrible killer and has absolutely up to zero training. You made a mistake when you chose me. I am a mistake." Sean whispered, not knowing that Blake was giving him a sad frown as she quietly walks over to him.

"You're not a mistake." Blake told him as he stiffened and looked over his shoulder to see who said that. He relaxed a little bit when he saw it was Blake.

"Oh, hi Blake." Sean said with a defeated tone. "Have you come to yell at me? I won't blame you if you want to."

Blake shook her head. "I didn't come here to yell at you, I came here because I was worried about you, you looked so shaken up when you left." Blake explained. Sean took his right hand and rubbed his face. "Sometimes I just feel like I don't know who I am anymore. It's like one moment I know everything about myself then next thing I know, I'm staring at the mirror feel like I'm staring at a complete stranger. The journal even said that I could become a monster if I loss myself. I just don't know what to do anymore."

At this point, Blake positioned herself so she was sitting at his level. "Don't let it get to you. From what I've seen, you don't seem to be the kind of person who cracks under pressure easily."

Sean clenched his fist and started shaking. "Then why do I feel like a monster?" Sean asked her.

Blake turned her head away from Sean closed her eyes for a moment in concentration. Afterward, she nodded her head and looked at Sean again. "Sean I'm about to show you something...something that might freak you out a little." Blake warned her as she raised her hand towards her ribbon. For the most part, Sean was confused by what she was talking about and why she was reaching for her hair ribbon. "What is it?" Sean asked curiously.

Instead of answering verbally, Blake decided to show him by removing the ribbon bow from her head to reveal her cat ears. Sean stared at her ears in wonderment, entranced by her twitching feline ears, resisting the urge to scratch them.

While he was staring, Blake decided to explain to him what she was. "I'm a Faunus, Sean." Blake told him, snapping the teen hero from his trance.

"So what is a Faunus anyway?" Sean asked quizzically.

"In Remnant, where the four of us is from, Faunus is a type of person who has animal characteristics. Some of us have an extra pair of ears that resemble different animals, some of us have tails, horns, scales, and very rarely wings. And every Faunus have night-vision" Blake explained.

"That is so cool!" Sean said enthusiastically, thinking what it would be like to have wings. Blake smiled for a moment before looking sad.

"Yeah...but our differences made us a target for discrimination and racism by the humans of Remnant. We were kicked out of stores, harassed by bigots basically every day of our lives, and were denied our right to exist and treated like nothing more than animals." At this point, Blake started to tremble in sadness and rage, remembering the life she had to deal with throughout her life.

"It gotten to the point that we banded together and created a group called White Fang, a group that protested our unfair treatment and demanded equality. But when that failed...most of us did the only thing we could do, turned towards violence. We started to target people or stores that treated us like dirt and attacked them in retribution. We installed fear into the people who looked down at us, and I was one of the Faunus that went with it until I realized that our once peaceful group became nothing but thugs. After that point I left White Fang and went to Beacon."

After she finished, Sean looked at her with pity and gave her a hug, much to her surprise as she started to blush from the intimate contact. "That's horrible! No one deserves to live like that! Not you or any other Faunus out there. If I ever went to your world, I would tell all the people who treated you all so horribly how wrong and idiotic they are!" Sean declared.

Blake could help but smiled and hug him back. "Thank you Sean, your one of the nicest person I ever met. I just wish more people in Remnant was as willing to help others and be kind like you are." Blake told him. Sean blushed at the praise as they broke the hug.

After a few moments of sitting there, Sean turned towards Blake once again. "Hey, I just remembered, I think I saw your weapons broken when I was fighting my old man, if you want I can have my friend fix them for you and Ruby."

Blake's ears perked up. "Do you really think he will be able to fix them?" Blake asked, knowing that their weapons were damaged pretty badly during the fight. Sean smirked. "He'll do more than just fix them, he'll upgrade them and make them better than they ever was."

Blake stared at him in surprise as she imagined her Gambol Shroud being stronger and more durable. "That would be so amazing!" Blake admitted, feeling giddy at the prospect of getting an upgrade.

"I'll talk to him at sometime during the next few days." Sean told her. "Then we can take the weapon pieces and whip up something amazing."

Blake smiled as they went silent for a moment.

"So do you want to head back inside?" Blake asked Sean.

"Sure, we should also tell Ruby and the others about the upgrades." Sean told her, making Blake realize how hyper Ruby will get after being told that her weapon was going to be improved.

Both teens stood up from the roof and headed to the fire escape ladder, the bonds of friendship between the two friends becoming stronger after their heart to heart conversation.

 **Hi, Darkwarriorthrcursedhero here and I hope all of you are having a good time reading the fic that myself and my friend wrote together. As you may already know, there are several characters that I created that make an appearance in the story, from hero to villain. While we try our best to describe how each one looks like. So that's why I wanted to tell you about my Deviantart at:/ dark warrior curse hero. deviant m/ (Remove spaces) where I submit drawings of various characters that I created. SO if your interested in seeing what the characters** **looks like, head there and see, I promise that you won't be disappointed. Have a nice day ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Yang gets a job...or not

It's been two days since the incident with his father and the other members of Team RWBY learning his secret identity as the mask hero Dark-Warrior. Sean was currently walking towards his locker to get his books for his last class, thinking about what happened after his talk with Blake. When Sean and Blake returned to the apartment, the others told him that they'll stick by him and keep his secret, which he truly appreciated.

'All things considered, everything turned out okay.' Sean thought to himself as he walked, not really paying attention to where he was going. 'Except for seeing Light-Warrior, that wasn't cool at all.'

Sean then bumped right into someone and stumbled backwards. "Sorry about that." Sean said automatically to the person he bumped into.

The person turned around to reveal Zack, who looked angry and about to yell at him before seeing that it was Sean immediately started to smile.

"Hey Sean." Zack greeted, sounding somewhat forced. "You're just the person who I was looking for."

Sean raised his eyebrow, wondering why Zack, who was one of the people that tormented him, wanted to see him. "Really?" Sean asked with an unsure face. "What do you need Zack?"

"It's simple really; I just wanted to talk to you outside after class." Zack said with a wide smile. "Unless you can't make it, I'll understand."

Though Sean didn't really trust him, he was too curious about what Zack wanted to say to him. "Fine, I'll see you later." Sean told him.

Zack gave him a thumbs up. "Awesome, you won't regret it." Zack stated as he turned to walk away, smirking devilishly when Sean wasn't able to see his face. 'Soon you'll learn your place Doxin, just you wait.'

An hour later, the bell that signals the end of the class and the school rung, releasing all the students from school and letting them go home. After most of the students were gone, Sean and Zack met up at the front of the school for their talk.

"Hey Zack, so what is it that you want from me." Sean asked as politely as he could as Zack walked to half an arm's length from him, flashing him a fake smile. "I just wanted to tell you this." Zack said as he reared his arm back and punched Sean in the stomach, knocking the air out of Sean's lungs. Before Sean could right himself, Zack grabbed Sean by the collar and pulled him towards his face, the fake smile gone and replaced with narrowed eyes and a frown.

"I want you to stay as far as possible from those girls." Zack demanded, pushing Sean to the ground and placing his foot on Sean's chest, keeping him from getting up. "A robotics nerd like you doesn't deserve to even THINK about socializing with any of those babes. Besides, why would they want to hang with the son of a psychopath like you? Face it, you're as much of a pathetic freak as that Dark-Warrior hack." Zack explained as he took his foot off Sean's chest and swiftly kicked him in the ribs.

Sean had to bite his lips to stop himself from groaning in pain. "Your...wrong. Dark-Warrior tries to protect the people...even if he has to get hurt to do so. Besides, why would I listen to a j*** like you? Why don't you take your words and demands and take a hike." Sean said in pain as he flipped himself and got on his hands and knees in an attempt to get up.

Unfortunately, Zack didn't like Sean talking back at him and kicked him hard in ribs again, causing him to fall down again in pain.

Sean quickly grabbed his ribs in an attempt to protect them from further abuse. Zack started to laugh at Sean's pain before rearing his leg back for another kick, but was interrupted by being tackled and tossed to the ground away from Sean.. "HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE OR OUM HELP ME I'LL BREAK ALL YOUR RIBS AND BOTH YOUR LEGS!" Blake yelled angrily as she stood between Sean and Zack.

Zack froze when he recognized the voice and looked up to see Blake glaring daggers at him. He quickly got up and tried to regain his composure. "Hey Blake, what are you doing here?" Zack asked her nervously, trying to sound like nothing happened between him and Sean.

"It's easy, I saw you talking to Sean before the last class. And seeing how you said those horrible things about Sean a few days ago to my face, I decided to stay around for a while to make sure you didn't pull anything." Blake explained before turning to look at Sean, giving him a sad look before looking back at Zack, narrowing her eyes to slits. "And it looks like my fears were well founded."

Zack allowed his composure to fade and gave Blake an angry stare. "Why?! Why would you and your friends let this freak hang around you?! He is a weak, pathetic nerd!" Hearing enough of Zack's words, Blake gave him a warning. "Leave now and stop bothering Sean or us, or else you will regret it." Blake warned him.

Deciding that pushing it would be a bad idea, Zack backed away. "You will regret this Belladonna!" Zack told her before running away.

When she was sure Zack was gone, Blake quickly looked over to Sean, who was laying on the ground groaning in pain as he tried to get up but failing and falling back down.

"SEAN!" Blake yelled in concern as she rushed to his side. Sean was lost consciousness as he succumbed to his injuries inflicted by Zack. Seeing that he was in no condition to walk, Blake carefully picked him up and slung his right arm over her shoulders and started the trek back to his apartment, hoping that he will be alright.

-2 hours later-

Sean was laying on his couch when he finally woke up to the sounds of the girls talking. He gave out a groan that caught the attention of Blake.

"Oh man what happened? Why do I feel like I was hit by a bus?" Sean said as he noticed that he was home. "How did I get here?" Sean wondered out loud as Blake, Ruby, and Weiss walked over to his prone form.

"Thank Oum that your alright. I was starting to worry about you for a while." Blake told him.

"We all were." Weiss added. "Yeah." Ruby said in agreement.

"What happened?" Sean asked them.

"Zack attacked you remember? You lost consciousness after he kicked you in the ribs a few times and I carried you home." Black explained.

"Oh...thank you Blake." Sean thanked then noticed that Yang wasn't with them. "Where's Yang?"  
-Meanwhile, with Yang-

After school ended, Yang rushed out of the school and towards a Self-Defense Class which was hiring instructors. She figured that since she was an awesome fighter, it would be easy to teach some newbie's how to properly defend themselves.

10 minutes after she began instructing, she was getting chewed out by the manager of the defense school with surrounded by severely injured students.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" The manager demanded while Yang shrugged.

"I was teaching them self-defense. What's the problem?" Yang asked him.

This caused the manager's face to turn purple in anger. "You didn't have to break their arms!" He stated as he gestured towards the groaning bodies on the floor.

Yang paused for a moment. "Well...at least they know some self-defense techniques now." Yang pointed out.

"The question is, will they be defending themselves from other people or mainly you?" The manager asked deadpanned.

Yang waved her right hand nonchalantly in front of her face. "Oh come on, it was only some broken arms. I'm sure it can't be that bad." Yang stated as a ambulance driver pushed a gurney past them with one of the students on it with both arms broken.

"OH MY GOD IT HURTS SO MUCH!" The man screamed as he was pushed out the door and loaded into the ambulance.

After the man was gone, the manager gave Yang an angry look, which she returned with a nervous one.

"Um...It could have been worse." Yang said with a nervous smile as she rubbed the back of her head.

"GET OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE FIRED!" The manager yelled, making Yang flinch.

Yang looked dejected for a moment before pouting. "Fine...it's not like I wanted to work here anyway." Yang said with a pout as she stormed out of the building then sighed. "Great, now I have to look for another job...fantastic." Yang said sarcastically as she started walking in a random direction, hoping to find somewhere else to work.

Back at the apartment, Blake was explaining what Yang was up to. "So what you're saying is that Yang is trying to get a job?' Sean asked to verify what Blake told him.

"Yup, she's been trying to make up for what happened with the pizzas a while back." Ruby explained.

Sean smiled, glad that Yang was willing to pay him back. "Well that's nice of her." Sean pointed out.

"So how long have you been Dark-Warrior?" Weiss queried, changing the subject.

"It's only been about a year since I started the whole Dark-Warrior thing, and I'm still learning how to use my powers." Sean replied.

"What's it like? Being Dark-Warrior and all?" Ruby asked curiously.

Sean sighed "Well...to be honest I don't really know. Having all this power just confuses me a little but from what I'm able to tell, the Dark Band enhances the wearer's strength, speed, and agility. It can also give you a power that I like to call the shadow strike." Sean answered, getting excited when talking about shadow strike.

Blake tilted her head slightly in confusion. "Shadow Strike?"

"It basically allows me to become the shadow of any person, or animal near me. It's a pretty cool trick that I grew to enjoy using." Sean admitted after his explanation.

"That's cool, but I have a really important question." Ruby told him with a serious face before she gave him a goofy smile. "Can I look at your sword?"

Sean cringed. "That...may not be a good idea Ruby." Sean told her as her goofy face dropped in disappointment. "But…why?" Ruby asked with a bit of a whine.

"You see the sword will only respond to me or someone who is worthy. And if you touch it and you're not worthy...you hands will be burned by black fire."

All three of them cringed at the thought of their hands being engulfed by black fire. "That sounds...painful." Weiss stated, getting nods of agreement from Blake and Ruby.

"Yeah, not even the dead can hold it without getting burned." Sean explained.

"The dead? What do you mean by that?" Blake enquired.

"It means that even ghosts, zombies, and other dead things will get burned by the blade."  
Ruby's eyes sparkled in delight at how cool that sounded. "That's so awesome!" Ruby stated, about to go into weapon nerd mode.

Seeing that Ruby was about to go into a tangent about weapons, Blake decided to change the subject with the first thing to come in mind. "So Sean...do you have a girlfriend?" Blake asked, mentally scolding herself for not thinking of anything else to ask.

Everyone paused to look at her in confusion. "Um...no. Most of the girls in my school don't really like me that much, since I'm a bit of a Robotics geek." Sean explained.

Weiss narrowed her eyes in suspension at her question. "Why would you ask him that Blake?" Weiss interrogated.

Blake's cheeks turned slightly pink as she remembered what Mr. Stan told her the other day. "No reason, I was just curious is all." Blake quickly told them, turning to hide her blush. After a minute of awkward silence, Ruby cleared her throat. "Sooooo...anything we should do today?" Ruby asked as she looked towards everyone in the room.

"Well, I was thinking that we all could go to the movie theater together. There was a movie that just came out that I wanted to see." Sean told them.

"Are you sure you'll be able to go? What about your ribs?" Blake asked with concern.

Sean swung his legs over the couch edge and rose up from the couch. "I'll be fine, I can just walk it off." Sean declared as he stretched a little to get the kinks out of his bones.

"Alright, if you say so." Blake said.

After taking a few minutes to get ready, the four of them exited the apartment to have some fun, quality time together as friends.

While the four of them were leaving the apartment, Yang managed to find a position as a part time waitress at a small restaurant. After she talked to the manager, she was given a long sleeve white shirt, black pants, and a black vest to wear over her new work shirt.

'Geez, if they gave me a red tie, I would look like a blonde, chick version of Junior.' Yang thought with distain as she went to the changing room and changed into her new outfit. "At least it's comfortable." Yang remarked as she left the changing room and reported back to the manager for further instructions.

The manager explained that she is going to be assigned a few tables and what she's supposed to do, from taking orders, refilling drinks, etc. He also emphasized the importance of being pleasant towards the patron and that the tips they leave behind is hers to keep. After getting a grasp on what she's doing, she started her shift and for a while, she was doing great and even gotten her first tip.

An hour after her shift began however, she started to serve a table with a three really snobby girls who were rude to her the second she began serving them. Yang tried to be as pleasant as she could but unfortunately, one of the girls decided to remark how her outfit made her look like a heifer.

Needless to say, five seconds later the girl found herself knocked out with a bruised eye and an angry Yang was immediately fired and told to leave.

"...At least I made some money off tips." Yang told herself in an attempt to make herself feel better after getting fired...again. With a sigh, Yang went to find another job…again.

At the same time that Yang was fired from her second job, Ruby, Blake, and Weiss were waiting in the theater for Sean, who was getting the snacks for them to enjoy.

"So what's the name of the movie exactly?" Weiss asked from her seat between Ruby and Blake with her arms crossed.

"I think Sean said it was called Galaxy Wars." Ruby answered. "He mentioned that it took place in space and there would be a lot of action."

Weiss nodded. "Well, that sounds interesting I guess." Weiss said with uncertainty.

At that moment, Sean walked into the theater with his arms filled with 2 buckets of popcorn, boxes of candy, and four sodas. "Hey guys, I'm back with the snacks." Sean stated as he sat down on the other side of Blake and distributed the snacks to the others and held one of the popcorn buckets between himself and Blake.

After a few movie previews and a scene telling people to turn off their cell phones, the movie started with a summary of what happened right before the events of the movie. As the summary scrolled up the screen, Blake and Sean were eating some popcorn, not knowing that their hands were brushing against each other.

-Yang-

Yang, after walking around for awhile, managed to find her way to Mr. Pi's Pizza Pies. "Where have I heard of this place before?" Yang wondered while placing her finger on her chin. Then it dawned on her, this was the place that she ordered pizza from over the phone. This meant that this was the place that Sean worked at.

Yang smirked. 'Maybe I can get a job here, that way Sean and I can work together.' Yang thought, not knowing that she was lightly blushing as she went inside to see if they were hiring. Once inside, Yang looked around to see three people were eating in the restaurant and an older man behind a counter. 'That must be Sean's boss.' Yang thought as she approached him.

Mr. Pi saw her approach him and smiled. "Welcome Mr. Pi's Pizza Pies, how may I help you?" Mr. Pi greeted, thinking she was a customer.

"Hey there." Yang greeted back while leaning on the counter. "I believe that my friend Sean Doxin works here." Yang told him.

Mr. Pi blinked in surprise before nodding. "Yeah he works here, what about i-" Mr. Pi paused in realization. "Say...didn't you order a pizza from here recently

"Yeah...how did you know?" Yang asked him with an eye raised.

Mr. Pi laughed hardily. "I thought so, I thought I recognized that voice." Mr. Pi said more to himself. "So you're the Sean's girlfriend that lives with him at his place."

Yang blushed. "I-I'm not his girlfriend, I'm just staying there with my three other friends at the moment." Yang stammered out.

"Oh, and here I thought that you two would look great together." Mr. Pi admitted. "Anyway, if your here to see Sean, he's not on shift today."

Yang shook her head. "I know he's not here, I was wondering if your hiring right now." Yang explained to Mr. Pi, who examined Yang for a moment.

"Hmm, I was thinking of hiring another person to help deliver pizzas...how about this, I'll give you the job if your able to deliver the next pizza order within thirty minutes. If not, then I'm afraid that you'll have to look elsewhere."

Yang smirked, liking the sound of the challenge. "Alright, I'll do it!" Yang said enthusiastically while pumping her fist in the air.

Luckily for her, the next order came quickly and she was sent out to deliver the pizza. However, Yang forgot that she doesn't know the city that well yet and got lost after a few minutes. After two hours, she managed to find the place that ordered the pizza, which was right next door to the pizza joint. '...I don't think that I got the job.' Yang thought to herself after she delivered the pizza (after the people angrily told her off for being late with their pizza) and she walked back to pizza restaurant, expecting to be yelled at.

Her fears became reality because after she walked in, Mr. Pi stormed over to her angrily. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I SENT YOU OUT TWO HOURS AGO, AND THE PLACE WAS RIGHT BESIDE US!" Mr. Pi yelled out. While Mr. Pi is normally a decent guy to be around, he took his job seriously and gets angry when stuff like this happens.

"I...got lost." Yang said in embarrassment, knowing if the others found out, they wouldn't let this down. Mr. Pi face palmed at the explanation. "As it stands, I can't have someone delivering pizzas when they can't find their way there. So I can't give you the job." Mr. Pi stated after calming down a lot.

"I figured." Yang said sadly as she hunched over. "I'll just be going now." Yang turned and left the building, starting to think that getting a job won't happen.  
-With the team-

Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and Sean just finished the movie and were walking towards the exit for the theater.

"That movie was so awesome!" Ruby exclaimed, stoked about how well her first movie in this world went.

"I have to agree." Weiss nodded in agreement. "The movie was very thrilling, especially how Jack Skyrunner ended up becoming some sort of chosen one that received a nifty beam sword then destroying the giant space station." Weiss praised.

"Yeah, and Lord Dark Mask was so mysterious, I would like to learn more about him." Blake stated.

Sean smiled, happy that his friends had a good time. "Yeah, it was a good movie."

After they left the theater and were walking down the street, Ruby asked a question. "So what should we do now?"

Sean stopped and closed his eyes for a moment to think, causing the others to stop to look at him.

"Well...there was this amusement park that just opened up that I've been hearing about. How about we go there?" Sean asked them, getting calm nods from Weiss, and Blake and a enthusiastic nod from Ruby.

"An amusement park?! That sounds so cool!" Ruby stated, getting hyped up.

"Sounds like a plan." Blake said with a smile.

"Sure, why not?" Weiss said with a shrug.

With everyone on board with the idea, the four teens headed towards the direction of the amusement park, planning to have some more fun.

Yang, however, was currently contemplating banging her head into a lamppost from pure aggravation. She was just fired from her fourth attempt on getting a job, this time she found a position as a cashier at a small grocery store she stumbled across. She figured that it would have been a simpler job compared to the other's she failed at today, but she was wrong. Only five minutes into her job, she rang up a customer up who was very impatient and made jabs at how slow she was. Normally she would have at least tried not to get mad, but the constant failures at holding onto a job were weighing on her patience.

So after the fifth jab at how she incompetent she was, she had enough and grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt and tossed him clear to the other side of the store. Realizing her mistake, Yang sighed just left, knowing that she was going to get fired anyway.

This brings us back to Yang, walking slowing while wallowing in despair. 'I'm never going to get a job at this rate.' Yang thought solemnly as she looked at her feet while she walked. 'I might as well go back to the apartment while I still got some dignity.'

After her depressing thoughts, Yang heard a familiar type of music that usually played at the bars she would sneak off to before she went to Beacon Academy. Looking upwards, she saw a rave bar only a few yards away. After staring for a few moments, Yang smirked. "This could be my big break!" Yang told herself. "Maybe I can get a job mixing drinks, it's not like I'm a stranger to it."

Yang dashed towards the bar and entered the building, hoping to find the perfect job for her. 'I mean, what could possibly go wrong?'  
-Back to the others-

The four had finally made their way to the amusement park and were looking around at the rides, wonderment filling their expressions.

"This is so awesome!" Ruby said giddily. "What ride should we go on first?"

"How about we go on the roller coaster?" Weiss suggested.

"That sounds fun." Blake said in agreement.

"YEAH! ROLLER COASTER!" Ruby yelled out in excitement.

The only one not excited about going on the roller coaster was Sean, who went pale at the mention of the coaster.

"How about I stay here where it's safe and all that?" Sean asked in a low voice.

The girls looked towards him in confusion. "Come on Sean, it could be fun!" Ruby told him getting a furious shake from Sean.

"No...I don't like roller coasters." Sean admitted. "You guys go ahead, I'll wait for you three here."

Ruby and Weiss shrugged their shoulder. "Alright, we'll see you in a little bit." Weiss told him as she and Ruby walked away, Blake not moving an inch.

"If it's all right with you guys, I think I'll stay with him as well." Blake told them, stopping them as they turned their heads to look at Blake.

"Alright, but you're missing out on the fun." Ruby told them as they continued their walk to the roller coaster, leaving Blake and Sean behind.

"So what do you want to do?" Sean asked Blake, who crossed her arms in thought.

"We could go to the Ferris Wheel." Blake suggested, getting a nod from Sean. "That sounds like a good idea, it's better than the roller coaster." Sean answered.

They walked towards Ferris wheel and waited in the decently long line before it was their turn to get in a cart. Once they were in, the Ferris wheel started to move and spin. After going one round in the wheel, the Ferris wheel stopped while they were at the top of the wheel and was able to see the entire park and most of the city, which was filled with light.

"This is a nice view." Blake stated as she looked around at their vantage point.

"Yeah, your right." Sean agreed.

Unbeknownst to both of them, they started to hold each other's hands. When the wheel started to move again, they looked down and saw their interlocking hands. They pulled away and looked away from each other, blushing madly.

"Sorry." Sean apologized, cheeks still aflame.

"It's alright." Blake told him, her cheeks glowing just as brightly as Sean was.

A minute later, they got off the ride and headed towards where their friends were waiting. Luckily they weren't blushing anymore.

A minute later, they got off the ride and headed towards where their friends were waiting. Luckily they weren't blushing anymore.

"So how do you think Yang is doing?" Sean asked Blake as they walked.  
-Yang-

Yang stumbled out of the bar, drunk as a skunk that's been drinking too much rum. After Yang went into the bar, she was able to get the bar tender job that she wanted (after using her fake I.D. of course, she was very happy that it worked here like it did in Remnant). Luckily Yang already had a good idea on how to serve and mix drinks. However, the temptation of a good, relaxing drink after a highly stressful day was too high for Yang to ignore.

After serving a few people and making sure no one was looking, she filled a small glass with vodka and quickly chugged it down. She was originally only to have that one drink to make herself feel better, but she wasn't able to stop after that. So after 6 drinks of vodka, the manager came to check on her and found her drunk, slurring her words and boasting about being able to kill giant demon bears like it was nothing.

The manager pulled her aside and told her that she was fires then told her to leave, though she was too drunk to really care that she just messed up for the fifth time that day. So without making too much of a ruckus, except for knocking a few chairs over when she stumbled into them, then made her way into the streets.

"I think that I did a great job." Yang boasted in slur and walked away, smacking into a lamppost by accident. After giggling and rubbing the spot she hit, she continued her trek through a random direction, not really caring where she ended up.  
-With the team-

After a fun and relaxing time at the amusement park, the four teens were starting their walk back to Sean's apartment, happily talking about their day.

"That was the best day ever!" Ruby stated excitedly as she threw her arms in the air like she didn't care.

"Agreed. There was no criminals trying to rob people, super villains trying to destroy the city, aliens trying to invade and take over the world, or any hordes of zombies trying to eat our flesh." Sean listed with a happy smile. "It's been awhile since I had a break."

Weiss raised an eyebrow from some of the things he listed. "You...saw a lot of things didn't you?" Weiss couldn't help but ask.

Sean laughed. "Trust me, that isn't even the tip of the bizarre iceberg that is my life."

"So are you like the only superhero in the world?" Ruby asked him while eating some cotton candy she got from the park.

"Nah, there are other heroes out there. I'm just one of the ones that protect this particular city" Sean explained.

"Like who?" Blake inquired, curious about the other heroes of this world.

"Well...there's, Accelerate, this one spiky blonde guy who where's a bandit mask who has super speed. Then there's Stealth-Warrior, he wears a black costume like me but has a lightning bolt sigil on his chest and where's a hoodie. If I remember correctly, he uses a pair of chain-sickles for weapons. I also heard of a guy who uses guns and actually kills criminals the second he sees them. Finally, there are two, honest to god, alien robots." Sean listed. "I don't really remember anyone else really."

"That's a good amount." Blake stated.

"Yeah, have you met any of them?" Weiss asked.

Sean shook his head. "Not really, I only met the two alien robots. I think their names were Akiero and Carzon if I remember cor-"

While he was busy explaining, he didn't look where he was going and walked into someone and fell to his butt.

After realizing he smashed into someone, Sean immediately started to apologize. "I'm really sorry about th-Yang!?" Sean started to say but stopped when he realized that the person he ran into was Yang, who looked off for some reason. "What are you doing here?" Sean asked her.

Yang didn't respond for a few seconds until she looked down and saw Sean. "Hey Sean." Yang drawled out. "How are 'hic' you?"

After seeing how she was acting, the other members of team RWBY instantly knew what was wrong. Yang gotten drunk...again.

"Not this again Yang, we talked about this." Ruby told her, rubbing her face in embarrassment and irritation.

Weiss could only shake her head in disapproval.

Yang ignored them and focused her attention towards Sean. "How have 'hic' you been Sean? I was trying to 'hic' get home after getting fired five 'hic' times."

Sean's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, you got fired five times? How is that even possible and are you drunk?" Sean asked, finally smelling the alcohol on her.

Yang giggled and held her hand close to her face, putting her finger and thumb close together. "A little bit." Yang said as she swayed.

Blake sighed. "Can't say I'm not surprised." Blake stated as she went over to help Sean up, only to get tackled to the ground by Yang.

"Hey 'hic' leave him alone, he's mine." Yang said in an angry slur. Blake cringed from the smell of Yang's alcohol laced breath so close to her nose.

"Yang calm down!" Blake demanded.

"No 'hic' it's you that should calm-" Before Yang could finish her drunken statement, she passed out and her head fell onto Blake's shoulder.

"I think she's passed out." Ruby said as she came in closer and poked her sister's cheek.

Weiss sighed. "Yup, looks that way."

"...Could someone get her off me?" Blake asked in a deadpanned tone.

Sean picked himself up, never taking his eyes off of Blake and Yang and went over and gently took Yang's arm and wrapped it over his shoulder, Ruby doing the same for the other arm.  
After lifting Yang off of her, Blake got up and brushed herself off. "We should get her back to the apartment and into a bed so she can sleep this off." Blake explained to them, earning nods of agreement as they started walking back to the apartment.

"I still can't believe she got fired five times in one day." Weiss said in disbelieve.

"To be fair, I kind of expected something like this to happen." Ruby explained. "Yang...isn't the kind of person to be patient enough to do mundane jobs."

"Well...at least she was willing to try." Sean stated. "We can't really blame her for that."

Blake nodded in agreement.

Before too long, they finally made it to the apartment building and to his apartment room. After they laid Yang on the couch and made sure she was in a comfortable position, everyone said their goodnights to the other and went to bed.

What they didn't know was that Cinder Falls was standing on the rooftop of the apartment building, having been following them since they left the movie theater.

"So...this is the legendary Dark-Warrior. I have to say, I'm truly impressed by what I've seen. He would make a great ally." Cinder stated with a smile before she left the building, chuckling all the way.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Man behind the Grey Mask

The next morning, Team RWBY woke up early and began eating breakfast together. Yang, who was currently nursing a hangover, felt like crud, looked completely miserable while massaging her pounding head. While they were finishing up their breakfast, Sean walked into the kitchen, completely clothed and ready to go.

"Morning everyone!" Sean chirped happily. Ruby, Blake and Weiss said goodbye back while Yang emitted a low, pain filled m*** sound from her throat.

Feeling worried about Yang, Sean turned his head towards her with worry etched in his expression. "So how are you feeling today Yang?" Sean asked her.

"Like crap." Yang groaned out before folding her arms on the table and buried her head in her arms.

Sean looked at her with sympathy before sitting down at the last remaining chair and pouring cereal in a bowl.

"So I'm planning on going to visit Professor 9 at his lab today after school, do any of you want to go?" Sean asked.

Ruby's head snapped up from her bowl and raised her hand enthusiastically. "I DO!" Ruby yelled, causing Yang to hiss and hold her head as pain pulsated in her brain. After apologizing for giving her sister pain, Ruby continued to talk. "Sure I'll go; maybe I can get an update on how Crescent Rose is doing." Ruby explained.  
The other's, even Yang, agreed and decided to go with him also.

"Alright, but when we get there, do not touch any of his inventions." Sean warned them, putting emphasis.

"Why's that?" Weiss asked in puzzlement. Sean made a pained look, remembering a few instances where he decided to mess around with Professor 9's things.

"Um…lets just say he's very sensitive about his inventions." Sean explained as he started to eat his cereal, clearing not wanting to talk about it. After everyone was ready, and Yang was feeling better, they all left for school and went about their normal, school routine.

After school, Blake made sure to stick by Sean's side, remembering what happened yesterday with Zack and didn't want a repeat of what happened. When everyone gathered in front of the school, Sean led them to the forest where Professor 9's base of operations was stationed.  
While they were walking towards their destination, Yang had a though. "Hey Sean, Professor 9 is a type of robot isn't he?" Yang asked him.

Sean turned his head just enough to see Yang in her from the corner of his eye. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well I was wondering, who made him in the first place?" Sean stopped and turned around to face all of them, a prideful smile on his face.

"Yours truly made him." Sean answered, pointing his thumb at himself.

Their eyes widened and their mouths dropped in surprise "You built him!?" Blake asked in awe.

"Yup, I built him with the best material I could get my hands on." Sean boasted as his ego inflating exponentially.

"If you're his creator, how did you give him his...unique personality?" Weiss couldn't help but ask.

Sean's ego boasted stopped growing as he started to laugh nervously. "Well you see...I didn't really give him his personality." Sean admitted, his ego deflating quite a bit.

"What do you mean? You created him, didn't you program his personality?" Ruby questioned, not getting how someone who was able to create a robot didn't give them a personality.

"There's actually a funny story behind that...a lightning strike did it." Sean explained.

The four girls just stared at him with "are you joking" looks on their faces.

"...What?" Yang ended up asking.

"It's true!" Sean told them, waving his arms up and down repeatedly. "Before I could finish making his exterior skin and program a personality, a lightning bolt struck him and before I knew it, he was like he is now. Since then he wanted to dedicate his existence on helping people." Sean gave out a happy sigh as he remember when Professor 9 first told him of his ambitions, then cringes.

"Though his first attempt kind of caused a mass panic because of his appearance. So now he lives out here and invents different gadgets and gismos that can help peo-"

Sean was interrupted when they heard yelling that was getting louder. They looked up to see Professor 9 screaming as he flew above them then crashed into a tree and fell onto a branch where he was now hanging upside down.

"Well speak of the devil." Sean said as they rushed over to Professor 9's aid.

"You alright up there Professor?" Sean asked while shielding his eyes from the sun.

Professor 9 looks at them when he realizes that they were there and cups his chin with his hand. "Gee I don't know, how do you think I'm doing?" Professor 9 sarcastically asked as he gently swayed from the branch. Unfortunately the lone branch couldn't hold his weight any longer and snapped with a loud snap, causing him to crash head first into the ground.

"Are you alright?" Blake asked worriedly as she went to help Professor 9 up. When he was on his feet, they all noticed that his body was going left and right gently and his red eyes were swirling around. "Why thank you Blake, I'm doing quite nicely actually...why are there two of all of you?"

Sean shook his head and tried to hold in his laughter. "Well, it looks like the Professor here is dizzy." Sean explained. "Let me guess, you were testing out the jet pack I saw you with a few days ago?"

Professor, upon hearing the question, shook his head to get rid of his dizziness. "You are right Sean; I was conducting a test flight for the jet pack. But it looks like the steering was off and I put too much power in the boosters." Professor 9 explained as he sighed and looked dejected. "Looks like its back to the drawing board for this one."

"Hey sir, we came to see if you were done with our weapons." Ruby told him. Professor 9 quickly turned to face her, his previous sad expression being replaced with a smile.

"As a matter of face Ruby, I did get your weapons finished. If you all will follow me, I'll take you to my humble abode." With that, Professor 9 took the lead and herded them to the old military bunk in the middle of the woods.

The girls stared in awe of the bunker. "Wow, where did you find this?" Yang asked.

"I'm glad you asked, this bunker was used by the military during the Cold War before being abandoned after it ended in 1991." Professor 9 explained.

Blake looked at him in confusion. "Cold War?"

With a nod, Professor 9 decided on giving them a history lesson. "Yes. You see the Cold War was an era during 1947 to 1991 where tension between America and the Soviet Union caused a-"

"Lets not do a history lesson right now and focus on the matter at hand." Sean interrupted. Professor 9 stared at Sean for a moment being sighing. "I guess you're right, we have important things to do." Professor 9 stated as he took them inside the bunker and into a room filled with objects he put together.

"Stay here and don't touch anything, I'll be back with your weapons." With that, Professor 9 took his leave, leaving the five teens unattended in a room filled with potentially dangerous gear.

Team RWBY, to engrossed by everything around them, started walking around to examine the various gadgets in the room. Yang eventually found a black (Motor bike brand here) motorcycle with a black knight piece, resembling the one she obtained in their team assignment test, as the ornament.

"Meow. Momma likes." Yang said seductively as she reached for the handle, the urge to take it for a spin started to form.

"Yang! He said not to touch anything." Blake scolded her after glancing over and saw that Yang about to touch the bike. "That goes for you too Ruby." Blake added as Ruby went near an object that looked like a collapsible boomerang and was about to grab it.

"But it looks so cool!" Ruby said with longing as she looked back at the boomerang.

"Blake's right Ruby." Sean told her as he walked over to them. "It's best not to mess with anything in here, Professor 9 would get furious and I really don't want to be near here is that happens."

At that moment, Professor 9 reentered the room, his arms filled with their repaired weapons.  
"Alright everyone, I have your weapons right here, good as new." Professor gladly told them as he passed Ruby her Crescent Rose.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Ruby yelled in excitement and gratitude as she hugged her weapon as if it was her long lost child.

"Whoa there speedy, don't get to exited before I show you the upgrade I installed on it." Professor 9 told her as he handed her a pair of metallic gloves. Ruby accepted them with confusion written on her face.

Seeing her confused look, Professor 9 elaborated on what he wants her to do. "Hang me your scythe for a moment and slip on the gloves." Professor 9 instructed as Ruby did so and handed him her weapon and equipped her gloves. "Good, now when I saw so, hold out your hand." Professor told her as he walked a few yards away. "Now."

After a moment of hesitation, Ruby slowly raised her hand up. Without warning, Crescent Rose flew out of Professor 9's hand and into her out stretched one.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOA!" Ruby yelled in surprise, as everyone looked on in shock.

"How were you able to do that?!" Weiss asked as her jaw dropped slightly.

Professor 9 was more than happy to explain. "It's simple really, with some magnetic engineering, I was able to bind Crescent Rose and the gloves together so she can call it back to her no matter the distance."

"This is so awesome!" Ruby squealed in delight as she started to toss Crescent Rose into the air and used the gloves to call it back to her.

While Ruby was entertaining herself, Professor 9 handed Blake her now bladeless Gambol Shroud.

"There you are Blake."

With a frown, Blake examined her supposedly repaired weapon. "Professor...there is supposed to be a blade on my weapon." Blake stated, slightly disappointed about the lack of results in the repair.

Professor 9 simply smiled. "Why don't you hit the switch on the back of the weapon?"

Black quickly turned her weapon around and realized that there was a switch that wasn't there before. Doing what she was told, she pressed it with her thumb and almost dropped Gambol Shroud in shock when a purple plasma blade sprung out of the hilt, emitting a soft hum.  
Everyone's jaws dropped as they watched Blake examine the blade breathlessly. Blake did some practice swings before pressing the switch again.

"It's...magnificent." Blake praised in awe as she held the handle in the palms of her hands.

Professor 9 smiled at her praise. "Indeed it is." Professor 9 agreed. "This plasma blade burns at 25,000°F and can cut through almost everything you can imagine. I would wager that it's at the same level of Sean's sword." Professor 9 said with pride.

Sean shook his head in amusement. "I really doubt that Professor." Sean commented.

"So what do you two think about your new weapons?" Professor 9 asked, ignoring Sean's comment.

"I love it!" Ruby stated as she nuzzled her new weapon, hearts coming out of her eyes.

"It's a good improvement." Blake told him as she placed her blade in her scabbard.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Weiss asked, finally coming to her senses from the display of Blake's new sword.

Professor 9 smile died down a little. "Well...I have yet to make heads or tails of the Dark Band around Sean's wrist. I just can't get a read of whatever alien technology it is." The Roboton Professor admitted with a sigh.

"Anyway Blake, I noticed something off about you." Professor 9 told her, much to her bewilderment.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that, when I first met you four, I did a DNA scan on all of you and there seems to be a bit of cat DNA in your genetic code." Professor addressed. "Do you know why that is?" The question catching her off guard and made her feel nervous.

She looked towards her friends in guidance before setting her eyes on Sean, who nodded his head. "I think you should show him." Sean told her. Blake gazed at him for a few moments before nodding, looking back at Professor 9 and pulled off her Ribbon and revealed her cat ears to the mechanical Professor.

Professor 9 was silent as he examined her ears as his eyes flickered a few time, signifying that he was blinking. Afterwards, his jaw disconnected from his body and fell on the floor. Almost immediately, Professor 9 started to speak incomprehensibly as he flailing his arms.

Team RWBY just started on in confusion. "What?" All four of them asked, not knowing what was going on and what he was saying. Sean sighed as he picked up a screw driver from one of the work benches.

"Hold on, I'll fix him." Sean told them, walking towards Professor 9, picked up the professor's jaw from the floor then calmed him down long enough to reattach Professor 9's jaw.

After tightening the screw, Professor 9 moved his lower jaw experimentally to make sure it will stay on. When he was satisfied, he turned towards Blake and stared at her. "So...you have cat ears?" Professor 9 asked her.

"Um...yes?" was Blake's nervous reply.

Professor 9 nodded in understanding before his red eyes turned off and he fell backwards.

"Well...he took that well." Yang stated sarcastically as she nudge Professor 9 with her foot.

"Holy Oum! what happened to him?" Ruby asked in concern as Sean picked the now unconscious professor off the floor and dragged him to a couch near the back of the room.

"Don't worry about him." Sean assured them as he placed him on the couch. "He have a literal mental meltdown and shuts off when he sees something that defies science. He'll be up and back to normal within a while."

While the gang was waiting for Professor 9 to wake up, a devious plot was being planned at Cinder's hideout.

"So you want me to do what?" Mercury Black asked his leader Cinder while raking his hand through his silvery hair.

"It's simple, I need you to locate and retrieve the Roboton, Professor 9, and bring him here alive" Cinder explained. "We need his expertise on weapon crating for our plans."

Mercury nodded in understanding. "Okay, I get that. But how do I go about doing so?" Mercury questioned Cinder. Cinder smiled at his question. "It's simple, our ally will assist us in this endeavor, isn't that right Light-Warrior?" Cinder looks over to the wall nearest to them where Light-Warrior was leaning on the wall while having his arms crossed and his head pointed towards the ground.

"That's correct." Light-Warrior answered as he glanced up at the two Remnant born criminals. "Professor 9 is a close ally to Dark-Warrior, and it would be in our best interest to make sure he isn't able to help Dark-Warrior anymore then he already did."

Light-Warrior pushed against the wall then proceeded to walk towards Cinder and Mercury. "With the Roboton's help they were able to best Kira-Saiko and while he isn't as powerful as I am, he is no slouch when it all comes down to it. So it would be better to have him with us where we can benefit from his creations then allow him to create something that Dark-Warrior and Team RWBY could use to defeat us." Light-Warrior explained.

"So where is he then and why don't you use your little slave to get him?" Mercury asked him.

"To answer your first question, we saw them entering the forest at the edge of the city so Professor 9 could be somewhere inside there." Light-Warrior told him as he leaned on a table. "While we know what area he is at, we don't know where the exact location is and the statue can only teleport me where he knows what the location looks like. Since we don't know where it is, he would be completely useless to this mission."

"Alright, anything else?" Mercury said as observed Cinder and Light-Warrior.

"Yes, there is a chance that you will have to fight Dark-Warrior and Team RWBY, so change into your disguise before leaving." Cinder ordered, getting a nod from Mercury.

"It'll be done." Mercury stated with a cocky grin.

"Good to hear kid." Light-Warrior said before getting off the table. "I need to leave now, reframe form getting beat up." Light-Warrior then turned and left the room, making his way out of the building.

After he was gone, Mercury glanced at Cinder. "Should we really trust this guy?" Mercury asked in worry. "I mean, from his track record, he's not the sort of guy to keep the people he works with alive after he's done with them.

Cinder chuckled as she stared at the door Light-Warrior went through and then at Mercury. "Do you honestly believe that I would trust him at all in the first place?" Cinder inquired.

"Are you planning to backstab him?"

"Of course, once we have the Professor in our grasp, we will get Dark-Warrior on our side and then end Light-Warrior when we are ready." Cinder told him.

Mercury smirked. "So I'm guessing your promise to help Light-Warrior kill Dark-Warrior isn't going to happen?"

Why I would keep my promise to someone like him when Dark-Warrior is too valuable to simply kill." Cinder stated, smirking alongside Mercury. "He would be better suited for our purposes, but we need the perfect opportunity to get him on our side."

"We will have to be careful when we finally do Light-Warrior in though, from what I heard the last guy to betray him ended up with a nice little scar over his eye for his trouble.  
Cinder rolled her eyes. "Just get changed and get out of here." Cinder ordered irritably.

Deciding not to push her any further, Mercury wordlessly got up and went to the locker room to get suit up for the heist.

Back at Professor 9's bunker lab, Professor 9 was laying on the couch when his eyes started to flicker back on. He blinks a few times and sat up, seeing the others look at him with worry as he rubbed his forehead.

"I really stop the late-night study sessions; it's messing with my memory bank. I could've sworn I saw Blake had cat ears." Professor said groggily as Sean came forward. "Actually, that actually did happen Professor."

Professor ceased rubbing his head and looked towards Blake, who had yet to reattach her ribbon, allowing full view of her ear. Professor didn't say anything as he got up from the couch and approached Blake, who stood there nervously.

"May I touch them?" Professor asked softly, looking straight at her eyes. Blake thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, but please be gentle." Blake told him, who slowly raised his hand towards her cat ears and gently rubbed them, causing them to twitch a little from the contact. Blake had to resist the urge to purr from his gentle massaging.

"This...this is truly outstanding!" Professor 9 stated, feeling giddy inside. "These ears possess all the correct movement of a real cat, and I am actually touching possibly one of the greatest scientific achievements ever conceived! This is the very thing that human scientists have been looking into for years, combination between human and animal. I never would have guessed that I'd actually see it myself."

As Professor 9 was saying this, Weiss couldn't help but feel worried for her friend. "You're not going to hurt her are you?" Weiss asked, scared that Professor 9 was going to start experimenting on Blake.

The second she asked that Professor 9 stopped rubbing Blake's ears, much to her dismay, and looked directly at Weiss with a look of pure disbelieve.

"No, she is an organic being just like everyone else. I have no right to hurt anyone for my own goals or ambitions." Professor 9 explained.

"You sound so much like a human, it's like you're not even a robot at all." Blake observed.

Professor 9 glanced towards Blake as his expression became sad looking. "I sometimes wish that I was human to be honest." Professor 9 told them, much to their shock. "To be free of this metal prison that is my body. But that is only a wish, a wish that will never become true."

Everyone looked at him with sadly, feeling sympathetic for the Roboton. Sean walked towards Professor 9 and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Professor 9, you might not have the body of a human, but you definitely have the heart and soul of one." Sean said a small smile.

Professor 9 gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you Sean, that means a lot to me." Professor 9 said as he hugs Sean, who hugged him back.

Ruby and Yang couldn't help but cry happily at the heartwarming scene of brotherly love between a creator and his robot while Blake and Weiss smiled. After a few moments, Sean and Professor 9 broke their hug.

"Well, we better start looking for Light-Warrior. After all he has the relic piece." Blake said, getting back to business. The next thing they knew, they heard a window breaking and a grenade rolled near them. Professor 9's red eyes widen in horror and shock. "GET DOWN!" Professor 9 yelled as he quickly grabbed Sean and the girls and jumped away from the grenade, which exploded mere seconds later, destroying a majority of the equipment in the room and causing part of the roof to cave in as dust exploded everywhere.

Everyone started to cough from the dust as the dust settled to the ground.

"Is everyone alright?!" Ruby asked as she recovered from the dust.

"It looks like we're all alright Ruby." Weiss said as she wobbly got back up.

They then heard another crash as Mercury, in his silver version of Cinder's suit and a silver mask with red eyes, jumped through a window and rolled, coming to a stop a little few feet away from the group.

He glanced at all of them until he met eyes with Professor9 and smirked. "So you're the Professor 9. You were kind of a pain to track down but I must admit, I like some the cool stuff you've designed and built." Mercury took a few steps towards Professor 9. "So how about being a good robot and come with me?"

Professor 9's red eyes lit up in anger as he angrily looked at the silver haired teen. "I don't know who you think you are, but I don't appreciate people destroying my lab or hurting my friends!" Professor 9 barked at him, which caused Mercury to chuckle.

"Who said that we were asking?"

"We?" Professor 9 inquired.

Mercury didn't answer, opting to raise his arm and snapped his fingers. "Come on out boys." Mercury called out.

The second he said that, dozens upon dozens of white Robotons resembling Professor 9 started to enter the room from various holes in the walls and ceiling created from the grenade blast. Within seconds, the group was surrounded by a small army of white robots all of them having swords, guns, or saws for hands.

"What the hell are they?!" Yang yelled as she glances at all the white robots surrounding them.

"Their White Robotons; they are white copies of me created by Light-Warrior for nefarious purposes." Professor 9 answered as he glared at the copies.

"Wait, Light-Warrior built them?!" Blake asked in surprise, thinking that a person that was over a thousand years old wouldn't be able to create something complex like a robot.

"Yeah, but they're not that smart." Professor 9 stated as he glared at Mercury. "And since there with you, that must mean that your with Light-Warrior aren't you?" Mercury smiled devilishly.

"Guilty as charged metal man." Mercury answered as Ruby widened her eyes in recognition.

"Wait a second; you're the guy that attacked us at the Temple along with Roman and the others!" Ruby exclaimed as she pointed at him accusatory.

Mercury reply was to mock gasp. "Wow, you remembered me. You must be so smart." Mercury said mockingly. Ruby's face turned bright red in rage at being mocked by him and she grasped Crescent Rose tightly.

"Anyway, I'm just going to take your metal friend and skedaddle." Mercury told them as his mocking expression turned serious. "So if you want to live past five minutes, I recommend coughing him up to me." Mercury threatened.

Sean growled at the threat. "I have had enough of you!" Sean angrily told him as points at Mercury. "I'm not going to stand here while you threaten my friends!" Sean then jerked his arm back and smashed it into the purple star on the dark band, initiating his transformation into Dark-Warrior. Without a moment's hesitation, Dark-Warrior drew his sword and went into his battle stance while his friends did the same. Professor 9 prepared for battle as well by turning his hands into buzz saws.

No one moved for a few moments, each side waiting for the other to make the first move. Then suddenly, all the White Robotons charged at them all at once, hoping to overpower then with their sheer numbers. The heroes held their ground, letting them get closer. When they were close enough, Ruby was the first to attack as she swung Crescent Rose in a wide, vertical arc that decapitated three of the Robotons in a single slice.

Weiss created a white glyph in front of her runs through it, causing her to accelerate towards a group of White Robotons as she readied Myrtenaster to strike. The Robotons attempted to fired at her with their gun hands but missed as she dodged then rushed past them, striking with fast and coordinated strikes that incapacitated five of them within seconds. When she stopped to admire her work, she didn't notice one of them with a saw running towards her from behind in an attempt to strike the back of her neck. It's attempt to kill Weiss was swiftly ended by Blake who noticed it sliced it vertically with her new weapon, cutting it in half and melting the area that she sliced through. Blake examined her blade for a moment with approval.

"I could get use to this upgrade." Blake stated with a smile as Weiss looked behind her and noticed that she was saved by her teammate.

"Thanks' Blake, looks like the blade works wonders." Weiss told her as she dodged a strike from a random sword Roboton and sliced it halve horizontally.

"Your welcome." Blake told her as she transformed Gambol Shroud into gun mode, which looked like a blaster from the Galaxy Wars movie they watched yesterday, and shot laser bolts at far away Robotons. "Let's not get distracted and talk about later." Blake said as she and Weiss went their separate ways to destroy more White Robotons.

Yang was having the time of her life as she punched through White Robotons like they were nothing. "This is awesome!" Yang yelled in excitement as she grabbed one by the throat and slammed it into the ground, shattering it into pieces. She stood back up and back slapped a White Roboton that was approaching her from behind, sending it spiraling into a wall. She then saw a group of four approaching Ruby from behind and made punching motions with her arms, firing red dust from Ember Celica and impacting their chest, causing them to explode.

"I almost wish they don't stop coming." Yang admitted to herself with a grin. "They're so fun to destroy.

Professor 9 and Dark-Warrior were standing back to back as they were surrounded by about a dozen White Robotons. The group of Robotons rushed at the duo but was easily intercepted by Professor 9 who activated the buzz saws and started to slice through six of the twelve Robotons, staining his buzz saws in their oil as they were butchered and destroyed. The other six Robotons charged Dark-Warrior, one of which was quickly impaled in the head by Dark-Warriors sword. He changed his grip on his sword into a reverse grips and sliced backwards, chopping the head of the White Roboton's head and through the head of another one. Almost immediately, Dark-Warrior pulled out four electro throwing stars and tossed them expertly into the chest cavities of the remaining Robotons, causing them to detonating them and causing more damage to the lab, mush to Professor 9's irritation.

"Could you please refrain from damaging my lab more? I would like to have something of it left after this." Professor 9 demanded with a twitching eye. Dark-Warrior laughed sheepishly. "Sorry about that, I'll be more careful." Dark-Warrior told him, getting a nod of approval from the mechanical professor.

Unfortunately for Professor 9, his concern for his lab would lead to his down fall as he let his guard down, allowing Mercury the opportunity to sneak up behind him and smash his foot on the side of Professor 9's head. Dark-Warrior stared in horror as the kick sent his friend flying towards the wall and knocking the metal genius into unconsciousness.

Before Dark-Warrior could come to his senses and rush to help him, Mercury quickly kicked him in the rib, stunning Dark-Warrior even more as he dropped to his knees and clutched his ribs in agony. Mercury smirked at his handy work as he dashed towards Professor 9 and picked him up.

Dark-Warrior raised his head and stopped breathing when he saw Mercury with Professor 9.

"Please...no!" Dark-Warrior weakly said as he held up his arm and reached out for Professor 9. "Please yes." Mercury said mockingly as he snapped his fingers. In a fraction of a second, the Ghost of the Silver statue appeared behind Mercury and opened up a portal while looking on in shame as both he and Mercury entered the portal.

"NOOOOOO NIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!" Dark-Warrior yelled as the portal started to close, catching the attention of Team RWBY, all of whom were finishing off the remaining White Robotons. They all looked on in horror as their friend and comrade were taken away. Before the girls could try to run towards the portal it closed and vanished, leaving the five alone with the mangled bodies of White Robots

They then rushed towards Dar-Warrior, who started to sob. "This can't be happening; I can't loss my only friend. I just can't." Dark-Warrior punched the ground, creating a decently sized crack around where he slammed his fist into his floor.

"Sean..." Yang and Blake said with a sad tone as the team tried to approach him, stopping abruptly when something unexpected happened. A pool of darkness started to pour from where Sean punched the ground. When the pool reached a diameter of five feet, it stopped expanding then little dark wisps started to float from the dark pool and Sean. The girls' confusion turned into horror as tendrils violently restrained Sean and started to make their way towards his mask. The second the tendrils made contact with the mask, Sean yelled in agony as the mask opened up at his mouth area and became fangs.

"W-what's going on?!" Weiss stuttered as she took a step away from the horrible sight.

"It has to be the beast! His emotions are triggering the transformation like the journal said!" Blake explained as she watched on hopelessly as Sean suffered.

"What do we do?!" Yang asked, not liking the idea that her friend was going something this horrible.

"Pull him out!" Ruby ordered as she ran over to Sean and pulled him as hard as she could. A moment later, the other three joined in the struggle of freeing Sean. The tendrils attempted to pull Sean back to his original position, but the strength of the four Huntresses final won the game of tug of war and the tendrils' were forced to let go.

The girls pulled him to a safe distance away from the pool as it started to fade into nothingness. They all looked down at Sean to see that Sean was covered in wisps, which quick faded away to reveal Sean with his normal clothes, two faint lines of tears running down his face.

Without hesitation, the four girls hugged Sean.

"We'll find him Sean, I promise." Blake told Sean as she hugged him harder. Sean didn't reply, to emotionally drained to say anything.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Pain

-Manhattan, seven years ago-

It was the middle of the evening when Sean, nine years old at the time, snuck into an old shed that was located behind his elementary school. After Sean carefully shut the shed door behind him so he didn't alert any of the janitors, he turned towards a tarp that was covering something big with an excited smile on his face. Without hesitation, Sean went over to the tarp and pulled it off, revealing a man sized, black metal skeleton with its right arm detached and laying on its lap.

Sean then went over to a toolbox and lugged it to the robot skeleton. He sat it next to the skeletal robot and opened it and pulled out a screw driver then looked towards the robot with determination.

"Alright, I'm almost done." Sean said as he grabbed the disembodied arm and lifted it to the socket that connected to the torso. "All I need to do now is attach this arm and then I'll be finished making you, then I can show those name calling meanies how cool I am."

For the next thirty minutes, Sean attached the arm to the robot, trying to make as little noise as he could possibly could. After he was finished, Sean stepped back so he could get a good look at his handiwork, eyes beaming with pride.

"I finally did it!" Sean said in excitement. "I finally finished it!" Sean jumped up and down in pure happiness, causing the table next to him to wobble and dropped some of the tools off the table. Sean immediately stopped jumping when he heard the loud crashing sound that the tools made when it hit the floor boards.

"Opps." Sean said in a small voice before stiffing when he heard voices coming from the school.

"Hey! I think I heard something in the shed." The voice of Mr. Wilson, one of the janitors of his school, said out loud.

"I think I heard it too! We should check it out." The other person said.

Sean's eyes went wide as he rushed over to his creation. "Oh no! I can't let anyone see you!" Sean said as he lowered the robot so it was resting on the young boy's back. "They might take you away from me!"

Using all the strength his nine year old body had, Sean pulled the heavy robot towards the door and opened it, revealing that the sky was darkening with storm clouds. Going as fast as he could, Sean exited the shed and headed towards the woods near the school, grateful that the lack of sunlight made it so the janitors didn't see him and the robot.

For five minutes, Sean lugged the skeletal robot with him through the woods, hoping that he will be able to make it home before anyone saw him. Suddenly, Sean was jerked backwards and feared that one of the janitors found him and was trying to stop him. He fearfully looked backwards and looked confused when he saw no one. After looking around, Sean looked towards the robot and noticed the reason why he was jerked back. The robot's foot was tangled in a unearthed tree root.

Sean groaned in irritation and tried to pull the foot loose, but had no luck. "Come on! Come on!" Sean chanted to himself as he continued to pull with no results, no noticing that a thunder storm was brewing. Then suddenly a bolt of lightning fired down, using the metal robot as a conduit, and electrified both the robot and Sean, who was immediately knocked out cold and slumped down to the cold, hard forest ground.

After what felt like hours, Sean finally woke up. He sat up and groaned from how stiff he was.

"Oooh, what hit me?" Sean asked groggily as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes then paused as he realized he wasn't in the forest anymore. Sean quickly looked around him and noticed that he was in what looked like an abandoned building from the cracked walls and dust everywhere.

"Good, you're awake." An unfamiliar voice said, startling Sean and almost causing him to fall off the cot he was in.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" Sean demanded, hoping that he wasn't in danger from a stranger.

The voice chuckled good naturally. "Calm down there kid, I'm not going to hurt you."

Sean shook his head. "If that's true, then what's your name?" Sean asked, still cautious about the entire scenario. For several moments, the voice didn't answer him, making Sean nervous. Then finally, it answered.

"I...don't really have a name." The voice admitted from a shadowed corner of the room. After it said that, the figure walked out of the shadows, showing that the voice originated from the robotic black skeleton that Sean spend so long putting together.

Sean's mouth opened up wide as he saw his creation move, and more importantly, talk. "Y-You're alive! You can TALK!" Sean shouted in complete shook. The robot nodded. "Yes, I am alive." He stated.

"But how?" Sean asked, starting to think this was just one weird dream.

It shook his head. "To be honest, I'm not sure how I'm alive myself. All I remember was being in a dark void then I guess I was just born. As I was marveling at I was alive, I saw you unconscious, luckily I found this abandon place and I took you here for safety."

Sean couldn't help but be excited. "I can't believe it, you're actually moving!" Sean exclaimed with a smile on his face. The skeletal being could only look on in confusion.

"You make it sound like you know me. Why is that?" The machine asked curiously.

"It's because I do know you." Sean explained as he pointed at himself. "I'm the one that built you."

he robot's eyes widen in shock at the revelation. "You? You built me?" The robot said with uncertainty before its eyes lit up. "So do I have a name?" The robot showed excitement at this question, wanting to know what exactly he was called.

Sean sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well you see. I was so busy building you that...I kind of didn't give you a name." Sean admitted with a small, nervous chuckle. The robot's expression dropped in disappointment.

Seeing his expression, Sean started to panic. "Um...how about 9? Sean quickly said, hoping that the suggestion would cheer the robot up.

Luckily, this did the trick as the robot's expression lifted back up. "Yeah, that could work." The robot said. "But if it's okay with you, I think I prefer something like...Professor 9." The now dubbed Professor 9 stated, much to Sean's joy.

"That's even better." Sean said, before he became confused when Professor 9 started to go around the room, rummaging through the old boxes as if looking for something. "Um...what are you doing?"

Professor9 stopped for a moment to look at Sean before continuing his search. "Simply, now that we got the name out of the way, I'm looking for some clothing." Professor 9 explained to Sean, furthering his confusion.

"Why would you need clothes? You're a robot!" Sean told him.

Professor 9 shrugged as he found an old lab coat and some black jeans. "Say what you want." Professor 9 said as he slipped on the jeans and beamed happily when it fitted perfectly and started to put his arms through the coat sleeves. "I'm not going outside without clothing; I would feel completely n*** without clothes on." At this point, he was able to put the coat on and buttoned it up and was making sure it was on straight.

After talking for a few minutes, Both Sean and Professor 9 left the bunker that would eventually become Professor 9's lab. And on that day, a brotherly bond between a robot and his child creator was forged.

-Current day, a day after Professor 9 was taken-

It was after school and Sean was walking home alone from school, looking down at the ground with blank, soulless like eyes. His emotional state was slightly fractured after his best and only friend was snatched away from him by the grey masked man. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings so Zack was able to sneak up on him with a cocky smirk.

"Well if it isn't my favorite robot weirdo!" Zack said cruelly. "I've noticed that you've been quiet all day, the hell got you in a twist?"

Zack was only met with silence, Sean not even looking up to acknowledge that he was even there. He didn't take kindly at being ignored and started to frown in contempt.

"What?! Aren't you even going to say anything to me you abomination?! Does the freak want his friends? OH wait, you don't have any!" Zack said with a sneer.

Again, Sean said nothing in response to the bully's cruel words. At this point, Zack had enough of Sean's silent treatment and grabbed the front of Sean's shirt and pulled him to Zack's face.

"SAY SOMETHING YOU FREAK!" Zack barked angrily as he reared his fist back and decked Sean right in the face then proceeded to throw him face first into a brick wall as fast as he could. Unfortunately for him, Team RWBY was close enough to hear the yelling and went charging in to find out what was wrong, only to see Zack punch and them throw Sean at a wall.

Without a moment's hesitation, Yang grappled Zack and tossed him right at the sidewalk. The others rushed to Sean's side and picked him up from the ground and were horrified at the purple bruises that were forming on his face. Blake looked at Sean's face for another moment before turning towards Zack and glaring hatefully and clenching her fingers into the palm of her hands, almost breaking the skin of her hand.

"I told you what would happen if I ever caught you hurting him ever again." Blake said as she stomped over to him. "And now...I'm going to keep my end of the bargain." With angry abandonment, Blake started to slam her fists into Zack repeatedly, fracturing some of his rips and bruising his body.

After Blake was done administering Zack's punishment, Blake walked over to The others, worried about Sean.

"Are you alright Sean?" Blake asked as she carefully examined his face. Just like with Zack, Sean didn't reply to Blake's question, worrying the four Huntresses-in-training.

"Sean? Are you okay there champ?" Yang asked as she gently shook him, not getting a reaction at all. Sean suddenly moved away from them and walked towards his apartment, acting as if nothing had happened. The team could only look at him with sympathy.

"He must be still torn up." Yang remarked with a sad tone as she watched Sean's retreating form got farther away from them.

"I can imagine why." Weiss replied, feeling sad for Sean. "Professor 9 was the only friend he had in his life ever."

Despite the growing distance, Blake was able to see a lone tear dropping from his face to the ground.

After a few minutes, Team RWBY followed Sean back to his apartment. Moments later Zack groaned as he started to come too, sitting up and holding his aching ribs with a scowl.

"Damn it! I was so close to getting that little dweeb!" Zack growled out before punching the concrete in rage. "Why do those four keep coming for him?" Zack was so distracted by his rant that he didn't notice the red limousine driving towards him until it stopped and two men wearing black suit came out and grabbed him.

"What the hell!" Zack yelled as he was jerked off the ground and dragged into the limousine, which immediately drove away the second he was inside and the suited thug closed the passenger door.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing you mooks!" Zack yelled out as he tried to struggle out from his seat between the two goons that took him, only to fail due to their superior strength. "Don't you know who I am?"

"A sorry excuse for a son, that's what." the person sitting on the opposite side of the limo said in a thick Italian accent, causing Zack to stiffen when he recognized the voice. He turned his head to look towards what most people would call a giant. The man in front of Zack was very tall, looking about 9 ft in height and almost grazing the ceiling of the vehicle and had large and well defined muscles that could be seen through the red tuxedo suit the man was wearing. He couldn't see the person's face because it was covered by the shadows, but he recognized the man regardless. Besides him on the seat was a titanium suitcase. His name was Vincenzo, the infamous Italian born crime boss that is known as the Devil of Crime and the enemy of all heroes. His name is feared and respected in the criminal underground. He was also the father of Zack.

"Dad?! What the hell are you doing here? I thought you had business over at (name) city." Zack told him, surprised at seeing his father earlier then what he expected.

Vincenzo made no indication that he heard his son's question. "I been hearing rumors that you've been beaten up by a bunch of girls and a little wimpy kid with a fetish for robots." The large Italian stated before looking towards the bruises on Zack's face and the way Zack was holding his ribs. "And it looks like the rumors were true." Zack flinched as if his father had just punched him in the face.

"They caught me by surprise that's all." Zack immediately told his father, trying to cover for himself. "That dweeb didn't do any of the fighting."

Vincenzo sighed in irritation. "Look, I am in no mood to argue with you about whether or not you were beat like a drum by some girls and a nerd. We're heading for a meeting and as the son of a crime lord; you're expected to be on your best behavior." The crime lord stated seriously. "Especially when the person we're meeting with is Light Warrior himself."

Zack's head jerked at the mention of Light Warrior. "Light-Warrior?! Isn't that the guy would, I don't know, KILL US IN A MILLISECOND!?" Zack yelled as he was dangerously close to hysteria.  
While no one could see it, the crime boss rolled his eyes at his son's reaction.

"Yes, I am perfectly aware that Light-Warrior would be able to kill us with ease." He told his son, not bothering to hide his irritation from his tone. "But him and I, we have a mutual respect for each other so he would be more than willing to spare us for small mistakes. Regardless, I expect you to keep your nose clean around him and don't say anything to p*** him off or he will kill you." Vincenzo said in warning. "And don't expect me to save your sorry hide if he decides to do so."

Zack gulped as he rapidly nodded. "I-I'll keep that in mind." Zack said nervously as the driver spoke up.

"Vincenzo sir, we are nearing the rendezvous point." The driver told his boss. The now named Vincenzo nodded as he opened the suitcase besides him and pulled out a Oni mask. The mask was red and had two short horns on the top and a large, pointy nose. The left pupil of the mask was red while the other was white as snow. The teeth were the oddest part of the mask due to the fact that the left and right most teeth on the top and bottom jaw were the largest teeth and they curving out of the mouth and towards the sides of the mask.

After donning his signature mask, the limo stopped by the side of Cinder's warehouse and they exited the vehicle, where they saw Light-Warrior heading towards them.

"Vincenzo, my old friend, it's so nice of you to come all this way for this." Light-Warrior said in a friendly-ish tone as he held his arm out towards the crime boss. Vincenzo smiled under his mask and grabbed his extended arm and shook it.

"It was my pleasure." Vincenzo said pleasantly as he let go of Light-Warrior's arm and used his other arm to pull his son over.

"Let me introduce you to my son Zack." Vincenzo introduced as Zack nervously waved to Light-Warrior.

H-hello Light-Warrior sir. I-It's a pleasure meeting you." Zack greeted, trying not to stare Light-Warrior in the eyes.

"Greetings young Zack, now why don't you explore the building while your father and I have a bit of a grown up talk?" Light-Warrior asked, though anyone listening would know that he wasn't giving Zack any other option.

"Yes sir!" Zack quickly agreed before walking as fast as he could to get away from Light-Warrior.

'That guy freaks me the hell out.' Zack thought as a shiver went up his spine as he turned the corner of the building. When Zack was out of hearing and seeing range, Vincenzo's smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Now that junior is out of the way, why don't you tell me why you've called me here?" Vincenzo asked the shorter, but much stronger man. "I know that you didn't ask me to come here just to say hello."

Light-Warrior didn't say anything for a moment before chuckling. "I can see why they call you the "Devil of Crime"." Light-Warrior complimented before getting serious. "Now then, the reason why I called you here was because I need your help...interrogating our current guest. Does the name Professor 9 mean anything to you?"

Back at Sean's apartment; Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were sitting in a circle in the living room. They had looks of concentration as they tried to brainstorm about how to find Professor 9. After twenty minutes of thinking, Ruby groaned and rubbed her head.

"I can't think of anything!" Ruby exclaimed. "Do either of you have any idea on how to find the Professor?"

Weiss and Yang shook their heads no. "Unless someone happened to have placed a tracking device on him, then I don't know what we can do." Weiss stated as she rubbed her forehead.

Despite the mood in the room, Yang smiled encouragingly. "Come on guys, I'm sure that if we put our heads together we will figure out some way to get Professor 9 back. Isn't that right Bl-wait where's Blake?" Yang asked when she looked beside her and saw that Blake had disappeared.

"Oh yeah, she left a few moments ago to check up on Sean." Ruby explained to her older sister. Yang nodded in understanding as they continued their planning session.

Meanwhile, Blake was standing in front of Sean's door and gently knocked on the wood door.

"Sean, are you alright? We're discussing ways we can find Professor 9." Blake gently said as she waited for a reply. When she received non, she decided to crack the door open and peek inside and was shocked that Sean wasn't even in the room.

'Where did he go!?' Blake thought to herself as she open the door completely and slipped inside then looked around. The second she saw that the window was opened, she immediately knew where he was. He was in the city, looking for Professor 9.

Without wasting another moment, she rushed out of the room and headed towards the living room and her teammate. When she saw them, they were still deep in thought.

"Guys, Sean is gone!" Blake blurted out, breaking their concentration as they turned their heads to focus on her.

"What?! Where did he go?" Yang questioned the cat Faunus.

"I think I know." Weiss answered for Blake. "He must be out there, looking for Professor 9." Ruby nodded in agreement and jumped to her feet.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ruby ordered as she, along with rest of the team was rushing out the front door, but not before Yang went to get something real quick and came back with a small bag that was bulging. When asked what it was and why she was bringing it with her, she said that she would explain later. With that, they were off.

As they were running out of the apartment complex in search for Sean, Sean was in an alleyway interrogating a thug.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Dark-Warrior demanded as he decked the thug in the face, fracturing his jaw and causing blood to trickle down his face.

"I don't know who you're talking about!" The thug cried out as he backed himself into the wall. Dark-Warrior grabbed his shirt collar and lifted the thug off the ground then slammed him into the wall. "Light-Warrior, TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Dark-Warrior demanded again as his grip on the thug's shirt tightened.

At this point, the random thug was dangerously close to losing control of his bladder. "Look man, we don't always negotiate or work with Light-Warrior. In fact, most of us don't go near him anymore because most of the guys that work with him ends up be killed by him after the deal was done." The thug explained, shaking in pure fear.

"Don't give me that!" Dark-Warrior growled. "I know for a fact that you were one of the thugs that he allowed to leave his employment with your live, so cough up the information or else!"

"I CAN'T TELL YOU ANYTHING!" The thug yelled, panicking. "EVEN IF I COULD, IF I TOLD YOU ANYTHING THAT DEMON WILL KILL ME WITHOUT HESITATION!"

Dark-Warrior was silent for a moment before dropping the thug, who fell on his back. But before he could try to get away, Dark-Warrior placed his foot on the thugs chest, stopping him from leaving. Before the thug knew it, Dark-Warrior drew his sword and places it on the thug's throat.

The fear that the man felt intensified as he stared at Dark-Warrior's visor. "Here's a question for you, who are you more afraid of: Light-Warrior, or me." Dark-Warrior said with no emotions as he pressed the blade closer to thug's neck, drawing blood.

Before he could do anything else, he was stopped by a yell from Ruby.

"STOP!" Ruby yelled frantically as she rushed over to Dark-Warrior. This diverting his attention as he retracted his sword from the thugs next, allowing the thug to roll out from under him and letting him escape.

Dark-Warrior cursed as the other members of Team RWBY ran into the alleyway.

"Damn it! What the hell are you four doing here?!" Dark-Warrior demanded as he sheathed his blade.

"Maybe we should be asking you what the hell you were doing!" Yang stated as she narrowed her eyes at Sean. "You looked like you were about to kill that guy."

Sean stomped towards Yang until he was mere centimeters from her face. "I was interrogating him on where Light-Warrior was! I might have gotten something out of him if you four didn't stop me!" Dark-Warrior told her with a growl.

Sensing that things were about to go south, Blake intervened. "Sean, I know you're hurting after losing Professor 9, but this isn't you." Blake said as he voice started to crack. "Please let us help you!" Blake pleaded.

Dark-Warrior breathed through his nose to calm himself down as he regarded Blake. "If you want to help me, then tell me how we're going to find my friend."

Blake looked down silently, not knowing what to say because they weren't able to figure anything out.

Suddenly, Yang smirked. "Well, I'm glad you asked that." Yang gleefully said as she held out the bag she picked up earlier at the apartment and pulled out a White Roboton head. "Because I think we can use this little souvenir to help us." Everyone stared at her in silence as they registered what she said and what she had in her grip.

"Yang...when did you grab one of those?" Ruby asked slowly as she pointed at the head.

"I grabbed it after the fight." Yang simply said with a shrug. "I guess that he couldn't get a 'head' in life."

Everyone face palmed at the pun. "Damn it Yang." Weiss muttered to herself as she gave Yang a scathing glare. "And you didn't mention that you had that why exactly?" Weiss irritably asked as she placed her hand on her hips.

Yang chuckled nervously at the heiress's glare. "I had only thought of it a few minutes before we left the apartment." Yang quickly told Weiss. "I thought about it after you mentioned having a tracking device to track Professor 9 so I thought that maybe we could us this to track down where Light-Warrior makes them."

Dark-Warrior could only stare at the disembodied head like it was the holy grail itself. "This is perfect!" Dark-Warrior said as he walked over to Yang and took the head from her. "If I hack into this head, I'll be able to track down where Light-Warrior, and hopefully Professor 9, is." Dark-Warrior said with joy.

Team RWBY smiled as Sean started to talk about what they need to do to hack the head. To them, this meant that Sean was starting to go back to his normal self again. Blake was especially happy to see him so joyful, warmth filling her entire being.

After rambling for a bit more, Dark-Warrior faced Yang and hugged her. "Thank you Yang." Dark-Warrior said as Yang laughed good naturedly said he was welcome. Blake narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists at the display.

After he let her go, Dark-Warrior pointed towards where the forest was located. "We need to go to Professor 9's lab, it may be wrecked but I bet that the computers are still functional." The girls nodded and they started to make their way to the forest, not knowing that Professor 9's torment was about to commence.

-Cinder's Warehouse-

Professor 9 was feeling pain all over his body after Vincenzo started to pick him up and toss him at the walls, floor, and ceiling. After a particularly nasty meeting with a wall, Vincenzo lifted Professor 9 off the ground by his neck and forced him to stare into the mask's eyes.

"Now then, are you going to talk now or am I still going to have to beat it out of you?" Vincenzo asked the same way someone would talk about the weather.

Despite the pain he was in from the torture, Professor 9 refuses to give in to the whims of the crime boss. "I won't tell you a damn thing!" Professor 9 spat out with a pained scowl. Vincenzo laughed at the Roboton's tenacity.

"I commend your loyalty to your friend." Vincenzo commented before squeezing his neck harder. "But even the most loyal spirits can be broken when enough pressure is applied."

With a might thrust, Vincenzo slammed Professor 9's skull into the table next to them, breaking it into two and cracking 9's head. At the far wall; Zack, Emerald, and Mercury was standing and watching as the torture session proceeded.

"This is brutal." Emerald said as she unblinkingly watched.

"Agreed." Mercury stated, cringing at the thought of Vincenzo doing all this to him or Emerald.

"Yeah, my old man can be a bit...into it when he's torturing some poor sap." Zack explained as Vincenzo knelt down to Professor 9's level and grabs his head with both hand and started squeezing them together in an attempt to crush his head.

"There is no need for that my friend." Light-Warrior's voice called out as he walked into the room, past Emerald, Mercury, and Zack, and stopped a few feet away from Vincenzo. "Thank you for your help Vincenzo, but now I have all I need," Light-Warrior told him, causing Vincenzo to raise his eyebrow under the mask.

"Is that so?" Vincenzo questioned as Light-Warrior walked over to Professor 9 and traced over the crack on his head. "Indeed, from this crack in his head that you so generously gave him, we will be able to gain the information that we need." Light-Warrior turned his head towards Vincenzo. "Now that your part in this mission is finished, you may leave and allow Negative 9 to handle the rest."

Vincenzo nodded in understanding and released Professor 9 from his grip then headed towards the exit. "As you wish Light-Warrior." Vincenzo told him before turning towards Zack. "We are leaving Zack." Without saying a word, Zack followed his father to limo and they left the warehouse, leaving Light-Warrior to enact his plans.

When they were gone, Emerald looked towards Light-Warrior in confusion while he was strapping Professor 9 onto a table that wasn't destroyed. "So who is Negative 9 exactly?" Emerald asked, not remembering meeting anyone with that name while here.

Light-Warrior stopped what he was doing and glanced at her. "Negative 9 is my first robotic creation that I've made when I escaped hell and has been one of my top four creations to date." Light-Warrior explained before clenching his fists. "Unfortunately, he is also a backstabber who tried to end me quite a few times. However, after a few reminders of what will happen when he does so again, he has become more complacent to my will. Isn't that right Negative 9?"

The second he said that, a White Roboton entered the room and walked over to Light-Warrior. "For a moment both Emerald and Mercury thought it was just another robot grunt until they noticed something different about this one. Unlike the other White Robotons that they encountered so far, this one was wearing a lab coat just like Professor 9 was wearing and he had a fracture running over his left eye.

"What is your bidding my master?" Negative 9 asked with a robotic, German accent as he stopped when he was right next to his master.

At this point, Negative realized that Professor 9 was on the table and gave him a nasty looking smile.

"Why Professor 9, it is a pleasure to see you again." Negative 9 said as he chuckled darkly. "Negative 9." Professor 9 regarded with a glare.

Seeing how they were react to the other's presence, Mercury could help but wonder.

"Do you two have some sort of rivalry or something?" Mercury asked, catching Light-Warrior's attention.

"Yes, they do." Light-Warrior told him. "I had designed Negative 9 to be superior to Professor 9 in every way, though he had failed in every single expect." Light-Warrior commented much to Negative 9's displeasure as he had to stop his urge to glare at his creator.

"Anyway, what you two need to do is make sure that Professor 9 here doesn't escape while Negative 9 extracts the information from the Professor's head, is that clear?" Light-Warrior asked as Emerald and Mercury nodded.

"Good, now I have some business to attend to so I'll leave you to it." With that, Light-Warrior headed towards the door and exited the room.

Negative 9 glared at Light-Warrior's retreating form before smirking down at Professor 9, changing his hand into a black-colored saw.

"I'm so going to enjoy this." Negative 9 stated as he lowered his saw towards the crack on the nervous Professor 9's head. Professor 9's pained screams filled the warehouse as his dark counterpart went to work.

-Ten minutes later, at the ruins of Professor 9's home and lab.-

The gang arrived at the lab and went inside to find a working computer. It didn't take them long to find one and attach the head to the computer. Only a few minutes into the hacking process, Dark-Warrior was able to find the file on the location of Light-Warrior's base of operations, which was a warehouse near the center of the city. With information in hand, Dark-Warrior rushed to his friend's all of whom were in the wrecked room that the battle took place the other day.

"Guys!" Dark-Warrior called out, getting their full attention. "I hacked the head and found out that they took Professor 9 to a warehouse in the middle of town." Ruby hollered in excitement while Yang smirks, happy that they finally had a lead on Professor 9's location. Blake and Weiss were content with smiling.

"Alright then, let's go and get our friend back!" Ruby yelled with excitement as she was ready to charge into battle.

"We're going to need transport there if we want to get there quickly." Blake remarked, causing Ruby to look towards her with a determined look. "I can just use my semblance to get us there." Ruby stated.

Weiss, seeing a flaw in that plan, spoke up. "While that is a good idea, you could only bring one or two people with you and that would leave two or three of us to find our own way there." Weiss pointed out, causing Ruby's mood to deflate.

Yang looked around and noticed the motorcycle that she was ogling earlier was still in good shape, if only scratched up slightly.

"Why not use this baby right there?" Yang asked as she went over to the motorcycle to inspect it. "Other then having a few scratches, it looks like it will run okay."

Dark-Warrior looked towards the motorbike nervously, having never ridden one before in his life plus the fact that Professor 9 was messing with it and it might not to operational yet. "I don't know, it seems a bit risky to me." Dark-Warrior remarked uncertainly.

Ruby stared at Dark-Warrior with a pout. "Don't you want to save your friend or not?" Ruby asked the darkness-themed hero. Dark-Warrior was silent for a moment, knowing that they had no other choice.

"Alright...let's do this!" Dark-Warrior declared, getting a whoop from Yang.

"Alright, let's see what this baby has under her hood." Yang yelled as she grabbed Dark-Warrior's then tossed him onto the bike and jumped on, positioning herself and Dark-Warrior so he was riding behind her. Yang started the engine and drove in circles to grab Weiss and Blake, whom held on for dear life as Yang drove like a mad women out of the lab, leaving Ruby to use her speed based semblance to keep up with them.

And so, the mission to save professor 9 begins.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Monster Awakens

It didn't take long for them to find the hideout. It also didn't take them long for them notice that the base was surrounded by White Robotons with guns and swords for hands. They stopped a short ways away from the front door, which currently had around 20 White Robotons guarding it.

"Alright, it looks like they got everything blocked." Blake assessed the situation as she, along with the rest of the group, hide behind some crates. "It's almost impossible to get in without being noticed." The others nodded at her while trying to think of a way through the gaggle of robo-guards.

Within a few moments, Dark-Warrior thought of something that may work.

"Guys I just thought of something." Dark-Warrior told them, before getting nervous. "I just hope that Professor 9 will forgive me for this." This caught their attention, especially Yang's.

"What is it?" Yang asked curiously, wandering why Sean would be worried about what Professor would think of the plan.

"Well...you'll see in a little bit." Dark-Warrior was getting very nervous at this point. "You're not going to like it either"

Yang felt a little bit of dread at his statement. "Why?"

"It's going to involve the motorcycle." Dark-Warrior quickly told her. Yang raised her eyebrow, not knowing what the problem was.

"Okay, but why would I not like it?" Yang questioned Dark-Warrior.

Dark-Warrior didn't say anything, worried about how she would react if he told her. After taking a deep breath then looked right into Yang's eyes

"It involves crashing the motorcycle into the middle of the guards and detonating it." Dark-Warrior finally told her, watching her expression with worry as her face went blank. Even Ruby, Weiss, and Blake felt uneasy at Yang's expression.

A minute later, Yang finally replied. "...Oh..." Yang simply said, not losing her blank expression.  
Minutes later, two of the White Robotons guarding the door could be seen conversing with each other.

"There has still been no sighting of enemy insurgents." One of the White Robotons said to the other one.

"I concur." The second White Roboton agreed. "There appears to be no influx of enemy active-what's that?" The second Roboton heard something loud in the area and slowly getting louder. All the Roboton's turns to the noise to see that the noise just so happens to be the sound of a motorcycle without a rider rushing towards them at top speeds. Attached to the gas tank of the motorcycle was Dark-Warrior's belt that was filled with his electro throwing stars.

The Robotons were mesmerized by the bike and could only stare as it continued to get closer.

"What is that thing?" The first White Roboton asked towards the second one.

"I believe that it it's a vehicle called a 'motorcycle'." The second one replied as the motorcycle was feet away from the group.

"Oooooooo-" The first Roboton was interrupted when the motorcycle crashed into the group, making several of them tossed on the ground. At that moment, the electro throwing stars lit up and shocked the gas tank, causing an explosion that took out the entire group of enemy Robotons.

The group of five heroes watched as Dark-Warrior's plan succeeded.

"That went well." Ruby stated as she watched one of the White Roboton head fly up and landed a few feet away from them.

Yang couldn't help but sniffle sadly at the motorcycle's death. "I'm going to miss that bike." Yang said as her lips quivered and she wiped her eyes on her arm.

"We can't stay here." Dark-Warrior stated as he moved from behind their hiding place in into the open. "We need to get in there before the other guards come to investigate." Without hesitation, they followed him into the warehouse, only to find something that made them stops in fear. There were Thousands of White Robotons standing in the room, filling it in a sea of white. Seeing that they weren't moving, they started to walk around to examine them.

"This is such a large number of White Robotons." Blake stated as she got close to one and examined it's skeletal face.

"I guess that's because this is where their made and stored." Weiss remarked.

"That's cool and all, but why are they just standing here like this and not attacking us?" Yang asked as she, along with Ruby, started to poke some of them.

"I guess they were just made and Light-Warrior hadn't programmed them yet." Dark-Warrior guessed as he walked in front of one and glared at his in disgust, hating the fact that it's appearance is a rip-off of Professor 9.

"We need to find Professor 9, so spread out and look for something like a switch." Dark-Warrior ordered. "Knowing Light-Warrior, there's bound to be a hidden room where he's keeping Professor 9 in."

They started looking for the switch but after a few minutes of searching the entire room, they found nothing.

"Where is it!" Dark-Warrior growled as he kicked one of the unmoving White Robotons and ignoring the small throbbing pain in his toe.

"We searched everywhere." Ruby said distraughtly as she, and the rest of Team RWBY, grouped back up with Dark-Warrior.

"Maybe we're overlooking something." Blake told them as Weiss grumbled something about not being able to find anything.

"We could just start busting some walls." Yang offered as she leaned on a insignia on the wall that looked like Light-Warrior, causing it to go into the wall. Everyone stiffened and quickly turned when they heard a part of the wall go down, revealing a stairway.

Dark-Warrior's mood went upwards when he saw the stairs. "This has to be it!" Dark-Warrior said enthusiastically as he slowly stepped towards them. "Professor 9 is down there, I can feel it!."

Team RWBY lined up next to Dark-Warrior and stared at the hole in the wall, knowing that a huge fight was nearing them.

"Alright, let's do this!" Ruby yelled as he pumped her arm upwards, ready for a fight. They all nodded, feeling the same energy that Ruby was feeling. They wordlessly enter the secret staircase, heading down to their captured comrade.

The staircase eventually led them to a reinforced steal door. In his eagerness to help Professor 9, Dark-Warrior was about to slam into the door to force it open, only to be stopped by Yang.

"Don't worry, I got this." Yang told him with a dazzling smile as she walked up to the door while cracking her knuckles. She reared her arm back and slammed her fist into the door, flinging it off its hinges and sending it flying. Dark-Warrior quickly gave her his thanks as he immediately rushed into the room, only to see a sight that horrified him and caused him to be rooted in place.

It was Professor 9, but it looked like he was put through a grinder. His left eye was shattered, the fingers on his hand were mangled up and bend in different directions. Part of his skull was removed, reveling the complex machinery that made up his brain, his ribs were either cracked or missing, and he was missing his right leg.

Negative 9, who was about to slice Professor 9's right eye out of its socket, paused when he heard the door hitting the ground. The second it would have taken him to look behind him, Dark-Warrior closed the distance between them and gave Negative 9 a roundhouse kick to the head. The powerful kick sent the evil Roboton spinning in the air and into a wall, knocking him unconscious.

Dark-Warrior didn't spare him a glance as he rushed to Professor 9's side. "Professor, are you alright!? Dark-Warrior asked frantically as he cradled his robotic friend in his arms.

"Sean..." Professor 9 weakly said as he slowly turned his head to face him. "I'm sorry, they were able to get into my memory banks and found the data on the designs of every invention I ever greeted. I have failed you." Dark-Warrior shook his head furiously as before staring Professor 9 in the eye.

"I don't care about any of that right now." Dark-Warrior told him as he started to remove the straps and wired that held Professor 9 down. "You're my only concern right now." Dark-Warrior's voice started to quiver as he started to cry under his mask. After everything was removed, Dark-Warrior carefully lifted Professor 9 onto his shoulders.  
Team RWBY looked on in horror and relief at the scene, horrified at what they did to Professor 9 and relief that they made it in time before they ended up killing him.

After Professor 9 was secured the group turned towards the hole where the door used to be, only to be put immediately on guard when they noticed the disguised Emerald and Mercury standing side by side, blocking their way and smirking.

"The good professor isn't going anywhere." Mercury said, making Dark-Warrior growl hatefully.

"And why's that you punk!" Dark-Warrior spat towards the two criminals.

Emerald raised her hands to chest level and shook them. "Wait, we're not here to fight you." Emerald quickly said, surprising the group slightly. "We're only here to ask you something."

Blake's eyes narrowed into slits. "Ask us what?" Blake asked, feeling suspicious about what these two wanted. Emerald shook her head.

"Not you four, Dark-Warrior only. But to answer your question-" Emerald paused, taking a quick glance towards Blake before looking at Dark-Warrior. "We're here to ask Dark-Warrior to join our organization and cause." Her answer jolted all six of them in surprise.

"And why should I do that?!" Dark-Warrior yelled angrily.

Mercury sighed at Dark-Warrior's question and took a step forward. "Think about it kid, you've been through so much crap in the last few weeks alone. You had to fight a failed clone, a weird mercenary with even more weird powers, your criminally insane father, and there's also the fact that you have a over a thousand year old zombie that's hell-bent on killing you." Mercury listed before smiling and reaching out towards Dark-Warrior with his right arm. "If you join us, you will no longer have to deal with this anymore; you will finally have some peace in your live."

Dark-Warrior didn't say anything and looked downward, causing Mercury's smile to twist into a smirk as he thought that he was thinking there offer over. What he didn't know, however, was that Dark-Warrior's thought and emotions were burning in rage. 'WHO THE HELL DO THEY THINK THEY ARE!' Dark-Warrior screamed in his head, pissed beyond belief at the audacity of them to ask him that, after what they did to his best friend.

After a few moments, Dark-Warrior looked up and stared Mercury right in the eyes, causing Mercury to shiver involuntarily. "Why should I trust you, after you KIDNAPPED NINE AND TORTURED HIM!?"

While Mercury and Emerald was slightly surprised at his reaction, they had their final trump card to play. This time, it was Emeralds turn to step up and talk to Dark-Warrior.

"Because we know a lot about you...Sean Doxin." Emerald said, smirking when everyone looked at her in shock. The shock of them knowing identity was enough to dispel Dark-Warrior's anger.

"But...how do you-" Dark-Warrior was interrupted by Emerald, who predicted his question and answered before he could finish asking it.

"Because Sean we've been following you, watching you for weeks since we've come here. To say that out leader is impressed by you is an honor. That's why she wants you to join us."

Having heard enough, Blake cut into the conversation. "Don't trust them Sean! They're working with the most Notorious criminals of our world!" Blake pleaded with him, not wanting the boy she grew to care about to fall into the evil hands of the criminals her and her team have been fighting against for months.

Mercury shook his head in dismay, starting to feel angry. "Oh come on , we worked poor butts off so we could test you!" Mercury said in irritably. "We broke Madman out of prison before doing the same for Kira-Saiko, hopping that they didn't kill us after we freed them. Plus we had to make it so they would do what we wanted them to do for out test. Our leader even had to hire Y-irus to get all this to happen." Mercury explained.

"Yes." Emerald said in acknowledgement. "And we did all of this just to give you out test by fire."

The group started to quake in anger at their actions.

"You...you set them free!" Weiss said in barely concealed fury. "You're the reason all those people died!"

"Just so you could test Dark-Warrior and make him your puppet!" Ruby chipped in, just as angry at the horrible acts that the two people caused because of their actions.

"You two, along with your leader, are sick!" Blake hissed, her ears folded back under her ribbon.

"Are you two so evil that you would allow innocent people die!?" Yang asked as her eyes turned red.

"Pretty much." Mercury answered nonchalantly.

"And we did all of this for you Sean and don't worry, we didn't tell Light-Warrior about your identity." Emerald told him. "So what do you say? Are you in or are you going to let out efforts go to waste?"

Dark-Warrior said nothing as his righteous rage boiled up in him. These people...and ruined so many innocent life and put his friend's lives in jeopardy multiple time, just to get to him. In his anger, he didn't notice the black particles raising from his body. He wordlessly handed Professor 9 over to Yang who carefully took him while giving Dark-Warrior a confused look as he stepped towards Mercury and Emerald until they were inches apart. He was silent for another moment before looking them straight in the eyes, allowing them to see the sharp teeth that were forming from his mask.

"Go...to...HELL!" Dark-Warrior yelled thousands of dark-particles exploded out of him and his fingers became claws.

"What the he-" Before he could finish Dark-Warrior made a fist and stuck his index and middle finger straight our and impaled his newly formed claws into Mercury's right shoulder. Mercury and Emerald jumped back a few feet to lengthen the distance from them and the transforming Dark-Warrior as Mercury used his aura to slowly heal his stab wound.

They both stared in fearful awe as a circle of darkness formed around Dark-Warrior, which started springing tentacles and started to wrap themselves around him.

"What's happening?" Emerald said frantically as the tentacles were almost completely engulfing the dark hero.

"I don't know, but it stop's now!" Mercury growled angrily, rushing towards a switch on the wall and flipped it, turning all the White Robotons in the room on.

"STOP HIM!" Mercury yelled as the army complied, deciding to throw themselves at Dark-Warrior and trap him in a dog pile of White Robotons. While this was happening, Mercury and Emerald made their escape, not wanting to be there if anything else happens.

Team Ruby could only watch as all this transpired, as if hypnotized by the events happening in front of them.

"WE NEED TO GET HIM OUT OF THERE!" Ruby yelled after snapping out of it, her yelling also snapping the others out of their trances. But before they could even make a move to help Sean, they froze when a shockwave of pure darkness erupted from the center of pile, instantly disintegrating the White Robotons and kicking up dust that caused Team RWBY and Professor 9 to cover their eyes so the dust doesn't get into their eyes. When the dust cleared and they opened their eyes, they were met with a sight that would haunt them for many weeks.

Where Sean once stood, stood a hulking beast that stood ten feet high and was darker then the darkest of nights. The monster had a muscular physique and had sharp, purple claws on both his hands and feet. The only thing that resembled their friend was the purple visor that was above his fanged mouth and his now tattered grey leather jacket, which looked more like a very worm vest at this point. What horrified the group most of all was the fact that this monstrous being was once their friend and comrade. This was the monster that they were warned about in the journal.

Blake took a tentative step towards the still monster. "...Sean?" Blake softly called out, hoping that Sean was still in there and in control. Her hopes were immediately dashed when the monster's roared and charged right at them. Blake's eyes widened as she jumped sideways to avoid being slammed by the monster's tackle.

Seeing that this thing that Sean became wasn't their friend at the moment, Weiss drew Myrtenaster and cycled through the dust in its revolver until the ice dust was equipped. The second it was equipped, Weiss sent a wave of ice at Sean, trapping him in ice.

"Sean! You need to calm down!" Weiss yelled out to him, trying to snap him out of it. The ice, however, only annoyed him. He roared and created another shockwave that shattered his icy prison. Seeing an opportunity while he was distracted, Yang placed Professor 9 by the wall and jumped towards Sean with Ember Celica with her arms reared back and slammed her right fist in his gut, only to look on in shock when it didn't even faze him.

Without hesitation or mercy, Sean grabbed her and slammed her into the wall, embedding her into it.

Ruby aimed Crescent Rose behind her and fired, propelling her towards Sean as she aimed to hit him with a nonfatal wound, only for him to backhand her with his left hand and sending her flying towards the opposite side of the room from where Yang was.  
After taking care of Ruby and Yang, Sean turned his attention towards the remaining three members of their group.

"This isn't good." Blake stated fearfully before turning towards Weiss. "Weiss, get Professor 9 and get out of here!" Weiss stared at Blake in shock at her order.

"And what?! Leave you here to get ripped to shreds by him? I don't think so!" Weiss replied rebelliously, not wanting to abandon her.

Blake shook her head. "No, he won't. Trust me." Blake said confidently.

"Look, I know how much you care about him, but right now he isn't the same person we know. There's no way you can get through to him at this point." Weiss said softly.

"No." Professor 9 said suddenly. "Blake is possibly the only person who can help him now. I can still see the innocent child he still is, that was a reason why he was chosen by the Dark Band. And I believe that reason was because he never tried to get revenge on those who wronged him, no matter how harsh, no matter how cruel people act to him, he still chooses to do the right thing and restrained himself from revenge." Professor 9 explained. "I also sensed a deep bond between you and him Blake, so please, save my brother from himself!"

Blake looked at the robotic man for a moment, feeling happy that he had faith in her. "I will." Blake said as she nodded, getting a smile from the professor.

"Thank you." Professor 9 replied.

Weiss sighed as she scooped Professor 9 up. "I really hope that you know what you're doing Blake." Weiss said as she took a few step towards the door before stopping and glancing behind her to look at Blake. "Just promise that you'll stay alive so I can yell at you later for doing something so reckless. Seriously I expected this from Yang, not you."

Blake smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Weiss smiled back then ran towards the door, dodging a few strikes from Sean as she went past him.

After she left the building with Professor 9 in tow, Blake was left behind with a monster-fied Sean and her two unconscious teammates. Unbeknownst to her, Cinder was spectating everything from her save perch on the second floor walkways, entertained by what was transpiring underneath her.

"My, my, this has definitely become much more interesting." Cinder remarked as she smirked. "I wish I had popcorn at the moment."  
Blake stared deeply into Sean's eyes as Sean stared right back. Then in a split second they both charged each other as Blake drew Gambol Shroud. When they met in the middle, Sean struck at her with his left arm, only for her to create a clone and leap onto his arm as his claws went through the clone and stabbed into the ground. Blake run up his arm and threw Gambol Shroud around Sean's neck and wrapped it with the ribbon. She then swung behind him and landed gracefully on his right shoulder.

"Sean, the beast is making you go berserk!" Blake yelled right in his ear. "You have to control it!"

Sean's only reaction was to roar and slam his back, and Blake into the wall. Luckily she was able to avoid breaking her bones because of her aura, but ended up losing her grip on the ribbon and falling off the great beast's back and landed hard on the ground as her weapon fell right next to her.

"Damn it!" Blake hissed as she shakily stood up and picked up Gambol Shroud. "How the hell does he withstand all this abuse?!" After thinking for a moment, she had an idea. 'Maybe if I tire him out enough, he'll revert back!' Blake thought as Sean walked away and picked up a large wooden crate and chucks it at her.

Seeing the speeding box heading her way, Blake turned her weapon on and sliced the incoming projectile in half with the plasma blade. She then transforms her weapon into gun mode and aimed it at Sean, who growled at the challenge. While she had the perfect opportunity to shoot him, she hesitated in fear of accidentally killing Sean.

'There has to be a better way!' Blake yelled in her head before coming to one conclusion. She then dropped Gambol shroud and kicked it aside  
Sean stopped growling at her and just stares at her for a moment. He slowly walks up to her with his claws at the ready. When Blake was in grabbing distance, he grabs her by the arms with both hands and raises her to his face then roared right in Blake's face. Blake looked right at him unblinkingly.

"Sean." Blake called out softly. "If you're still in there, I just want to let you know that I think you're a very nice person. You have a kind heart, you're not willing to kill even the evilest person, and you're brave enough to fight against your own father." Sean twitched at the mention of his father but did nothing else as he continued listen to her.

"What's better, you created a marvelous robot who dedicated himself to helping others. And let's not forget that you also allowed us to stay at your apartment, even though you knew that your mom might get furious at you for it and when Yang used your money, you didn't even ask for her to make up for it." Blake's words were starting to affect the monster possessed Sean, whose expression was softening up as Blake talked.

"Despite how much of a wonderful person you are, you always seemed to be so lonely. You even looked lonelier when you lost your best friend. Well I got news for you, you got more than one friend now. You have Yang Ruby Weiss...and me now as your friends." Blake took a quick breathe before continuing.

"But for the past few weeks, I started having these new feeling in my heart ever since we found out about your secret. Every time I felt it, I felt like I was going to explode because I didn't know or understand where these feelings were coming from. But now, I'm starting to think that maybe they're coming from you."

Sean face contorted in confusion as Blake leaned in closer to his face.

"Sean...I love you." Blake declared.

It was at the moment of her declaration of love that Sean was back in control of the beast. He gently placed Blake on the ground before examining his hand and shaking in horror at what he became.

A few minutes later, Yang and Ruby regained consciousness. Yang groaned as she pulled her out of the wall and landed on her feet.

"I feel like I was in a fight with an 18-wheeler truck and lost." Yang stated with a groan as she rubbed her pounding head.

"Are you guys okay?" Blake worriedly asked as she rushed over to them.

"Roses are red and fists are painful." Ruby groggily stated while her eyes had a cartoonish swirl in them.

Blake sweat dropped. "I'll just take that as a yes." Blake said before hearing heavy foot steps behind her.

The three huntresses in training gazed towards the noise and saw that Sean was walking towards a window and was looking at his reflection. Sean looked at his reflection in despair as he placed his left hand on his face, hoping that this was only a dream or a nightmare in this case. He whined pitifully when he realized that this wasn't a dream. He had truly become a monster.

Blake looked on in sympathy and walked over, placing her hand on his enormous one. Sean looked down at her and saw her sad smile.

"Don't worry Sean, we'll find a way to change you back." Blake assured as she massaged his hand with hers tenderly, calming him down slightly.

The moment was ruined when Negative 9 came rushing out the secret entrance with a strange looking machine gun in hand, seething in rage.

"No one strikes down the mighty Negative 9 and gets away with it, NO ONE!" Negative 9 yelled as he started to fire lasers towards Sean and Blake. Blake eyes widen in horror, about to start dodging the lasers when Sean suddenly grabbed her and turned around, using his back as a shield for Blake. The lasers bounced off harmlessly of Sean's tough exterior and redirecting the lasers towards the walls, floor, and ceiling; causing the building to become unstable as it started to crumble.

Cinder's eyes widen as she started to dodge lasers that made their way towards her.

"This isn't going well." Cinder said nervously as she ducked under a laser bolt that was about to hit her in the head. "I think it's best for me to leave." Cinder looked around and saw a window to the other side of the metal scaffolding she was on. She dashed towards it while dodging incoming fire and jumped out of it, landing on some crates that were stacked on the side of the building and made her escape.

Yang yelped as she dodged a laser. She grabbed Ruby and ran towards Sean and Blake, dodging a few more of the deadly ammunition before finally reaching the safety that was Sean's body.

After breathing a sigh of relieve, Yang turned her attention towards Blake who looked right back at her.

"We need to get out of here before that lunatic brings the whole building down on us!" Yang yelled over the roar of the machine gun.

"I couldn't of agreed with you more." Blake told her as they ran towards the exit while Sean brought up the rear to guard them from Negative 9's weapon.

When they were about to go through the door, the ceiling collapsed and fell towards them, only to be caught by Sean who had to use his monstrous strength to keep it from crushing them. The group stopped right at the door when they realized that Sean couldn't move from the spot, him being the only thing supporting the room at this point.

"He won't be able to hold on for long!" Ruby assessed as she saw how he looked like he was having trouble holding the wall.

"We can't leave him here!" Blake yelled before Yang grabbed her and throws her over her shoulder. "There's no time! We have to go now!"

Yang carried Ruby and Blake, the latter was screaming for her to stop and put her down. As they exited the building, Blake stared into Sean's eyes. She had finally told him how she felt for him only for him to die minutes later. Sean looked at her for a few moments before giving her a fanged smile as his strength finally left him and the building fell on him, burying him completely.

"NOOOOOO!" Blake yelled as tears fell like twin waterfalls down her face. When they were a safe distance from the wreckage, Yang placed Ruby and Blake down, looking at the remains of what once was a warehouse, but was now the tomb for their beloved friend.

Blake ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards the ruin building and started to throw debris to the side, hoping beyond hope that the boy she loved was still alive under the crumbled building. Yang and Ruby rushed over and started to help their still crying friend, tears streaming down their faces as well.

They did this for what felt like hours, their hands covered in scratches from the sharper building material chunks that they tossed to the side. Blake refused to stop looking, even after her hands started to bleed.  
After awhile Ruby and Yang stopped digging, losing hope for Sean's survival.

"Blake, I think he's gone." Yang somberly said as she placed her hand on Blake's shoulder, only for her to shrug Yang's hand off.

"No, he can't be. I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT!" Blake cried as she continued her desperate search. Before Yang could say anything else to convince her that Sean was gone, they heard movement a few feet away from them. The three turned to see that a large pile of debris was crumbling. They watch curiously as a familiar black looking arm busted out from the debris and Sean, back to his human form, crawled his way out of the rubble.

The trio stood shocked as Dark-Warrior stood and swiped some dust off his shredded suit. Half of his torso, his fingers, and half his face was uncovered and exposed

"I am totally not doing that again." Sean stated before Blake slammed into him and engulfed him in a bear hug crying tears of joy while the others sighed in relieve for his safety.

"You idiot! You had me so worried I thought I lost you. Don't you ever dare scare me like that again!" Blake demanded while burying her head into the side of his head.

Sean laughed nervously as he hugged her after he got over his initial shock. "I'm fine now...well I'm not died. I think I might have some broken bones though." Sean told her.

"I'm just happy that your alive."

Sean smiled for a second before looking unsure. "So...did you mean what you said earlier, about loving me?" Sean couldn't help but ask her, wanting it to be true.

Blake removed her head from his shoulder and looked at him in his eyes. Without hesitation, she leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Sean's face lit up like a ripe tomato. After a few seconds, they broke apart.

"Does that answer your question?" Blake asked, with Sean nodding dumbly.

"It's just that, well I never really gone through something like this before. I usually get rejected so many times because I'm a huge nerd to everyone." Sean said as his eyes went down sadly, only for Blake to gently push his head upwards to look at her.

"You are a nerd Sean, but that's just part of you charm." Blake said cheekily as she removed her bow and kissed him again, this time Sean kissed back.

Ruby and Yang could only stand and watch this display of affection.

"Aw, isn't that adorable Yang?" Ruby questioned her sister, who was pouting slightly.

"Yeah, I guess." Yang answered half-heartedly, feeling slightly dejected that Blake was able to get Sean before she could even start to try.

Ruby gave Yang a concerned look and examined her face. "Are you...jealous?" Ruby asked while tilting her head.

Yang sputtered and shook her head. "What? No I'm not jealous." Yang quickly said as she tried to laugh it off, only for her to look down sadly. "Okay, maybe a little."

Ruby gave Yang a sympathetic look while Sean and Blake talked.

"I think it's time for us to head back, I need to go and fix Professor 9." Sean said as he looked around and spotted some parts of the White Robotons he destroyed and grinned. "Luckily I have an abundance of spare parts from the White Robotons around is. I can have Professor 9 fixed in no time."

Blake smiled happily at the plan. "Sounds like a good plan for me." Blake admitted at the same time that Yang and Ruby walked over to them.

"Since the bike is gone, I could use my semblance to get us there lickity split!" Rub chirped as he hopped over to them, Yang pausing at the mention of the bike and sighed sadly.

Blake looked at Sean then back to Ruby. "If it's all the same to you, I would like to walk there with Sean." Blake admitted.

Ruby nodded, not thinking much of it. Yang, on the other hand, sensed that she wanted to be alone with Sean and smiled.

"I'll go with you Ruby; I need to feel the wind going through my hair." Yang told Ruby as she took her sister's hand, glancing over to Blake and gives her a suggestive wink before Ruby ran out of there at high speed, leaving Blake and Sean alone.

They looked at each other and smile, interlocking their hands together then headed towards the lab location.

After they were out of site of the warehouse ruins, a thought went through Sean's head and turned his head towards Blake. "Hey Blake, do you still have the journal?" Sean asked Blake, who gave him a nod.

"Yeah, it's back at the apartment. Why do you ask?" Blake answered and asked her own question.

"Well since you're going to return it to the book store lady eventually, I was wondering if I could go with you." Sean explained, much to her surprise.

"Why?"

Sean looked uncertain as he answered. "I don't know why, but I feel like I'm supposed to talk to her. I mean, don't you find it odd that there just so happens to be a journal written by the original Dark-Warrior in a bookstore of all places?"

Blake took a moment to think about it. "Now that you mentioned it, it does sound incredibly odd."

Sean nodded. "Exactly, maybe she has a connection to one of the Dark-Warriors." Sean theorized.

Blake nodded in agreement. "That does sound plausible, maybe we can return it next week? After isn't there only week until summer starts."

"That's a good idea." Sean said with a grin.

"Blake blushed at the praise."Thank you."

"Don't mention it...Kitty Cat." Sean was sporting a mischievous grin after giving her that nickname, his grin was quickly mirrored by Blake.

"Alright ninja boy." Blake teased with her own nickname for him.

They both laughed as they inched closer to the lab, not knowing that Negative 9 was soundlessly climbing out of the rubble that had previously trapped him.

"This is unacceptable!" Negative 9 growled as he shook some bits of wall off his shoulders. "How could this go all wrong?! I was finally going to kill Professor 9 but that damn Dark-Warrior got in my way!" Negative anger gave way to fear. "How my going to explain this to Light-Warrior? He'll have my head for all of this literately and after what happened last time he'll kill me without mercy!"

"Not if I help you." Cinder stated behind him, causing him to twirl around in shock to see that she was only three feet away from him. "You! When did you get here?!" Negative 9 demanded as Cinder chuckled and cupped his chin in her hand.

"It's simple, I was here the whole time." Cinder answered, much to his anger.

"And you stood there and allowed everything to become hell in a hand basket?!" Negative 9 angrily interrogated. "Since you did nothing to prevent this, how do you expect to help me deal with this?!

Cinder's amber eyes shone as she smirked. "Why, by faking your death of course." Her response caused so much confusion for Negative 9 that his anger faded.

"Fake my death?" Negative 9 questioned.

Cinder nodded, her smirk never leaving her face. "Oh course, I already took the liberty of have Mercury and Emerald go and tell Light-Warrior that you sadly perished when the building went down." Cinder explained. "I also know exactly what you tried to do, and I'm more than willing to help you try again."

Negative 9 narrowed his eyes in suspension. "And why would you do this for me?" Being in the villain business like he was, offers like this always came with a catch.

"It's simple, we both have a common enemy between us and you don't seem to really care what happens to Dark-Warrior."

There was a moment a pause before Negative 9 spoke up. "And what would you have me do in exchange?" Negative 9 asked as Cinder reached into her pocket and pulled out the memory card that Y-irus gave her, filled with Dark-Warrior's battle data.

"This memory card has all of Dark-Warrior's moves and tools within it, and I know you have a memory card of all the inventions that Professor 9 designed, built, and imagined. With these two memory cards, we will have a much better fighting chance. So what do you say?" Cinder asked as Negative 9 smirked devilishly.

"We have a deal." Negative 9 stated as he extended his hand towards her. Cinder's smirk deepened as he grabbed the offered hand and shook, gaining a new ally that will help her plans everything is going all according to her plan.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Secrets Revealed Part 1

A week has passed since the incident involving Professor 9 rescue, the destruction of Light-Warrior's White Roboton production facility and the awakening of the Beast within Dark-Warrior. Within the week, Blake and Sean's bond grew stronger as their relationship bloomed. Their school were blindsided when the relationship between the new black haired girl and the resident robot geek was revealed, shocking the entire school to its core. Their shock, however couldn't compare to Zack's shock, who went silent for days and gave Sean dark glares every time he sees the young hero after learning of this unheard of event.

School had just ended for the day as the group of five walked side by side. Ruby and Weis went to their respective places of work while Yang went straight back to the apartment, grumbling under her breath about overly talkative metal man. Since Professor 9's lab was trashed, he had to stay with the group while his lab was being repaired. He also developed a habit of talking to Yang about his day and makes sure to include every single detail. After they all separated, Blake and Sean, with the Journal of the Dark-Warrior with them, went towards the Black Rose bookstore, hoping to find answers to their questions.

As they walked, Sean was leafing through the book and reading about the Dark-Warriors that preceded him.

"So what do you think we'll find out after we get there?" Blake suddenly asked him, interrupting his reading. Sean quickly bookmarked his place and closed the book before turning his head towards Blake.

"I'm not really sure." Sean admitted as he pocketed the journal. "I only really knew about the Dark-Warrior before me, I never even heard of any of these guys that were the Dark-Warrior before me, they seem to be one for every time period important historic moments. I didn't even know that much about the original Dark-Warrior."

"I see, then how do you seem to know so much about Light-Warrior?" Blake asked. Sean's eyes seemed to darken at the mention of Light-Warrior.

"It's because we faced each other a couple of times throughout my year as Dark-Warrior. And I'll say this now, he is impossible to defeat. No matter what I throw at him, he manages to survive and comes back from everything, even when no ordinary human being would have been able to life through it." Sean explained to her, remembering the times that Light-Warrior shrugged off everything that was used against him.

This grabbed Blake's attention, wondering what kind of injuries he was able to endure.

"Such as?" Blake asked.

Sean closed his eyes in concentration. "Well...once I saw him get hit by a train, then I saw him get shot in the head, and then there was a time that I was fighting him and I managed to stab him through his head." Sean explained. "I'm still trying to figure out how he managed to survive that last one."

Blake's mouth dropped and she gaped at him. "How could he have survived all that?!" Blake asked shockingly.

Sean sighed and shook his head. "I don't know, all I can say for sure is that he will be tough to beat." Sean told her as the bookstore came into their sight. "Hopefully we can get some answers on how we can beat him in there." Within moment, Sean and Blake were staring at the front door bookstore with determination in their eyes. They opened the door and entered the store, hoping to find all the answers their looking for.

-At the Apartment-

Yang was sitting on the couch and flipping through channels while leaning on her hand, bored out of her skull and looking for something entertaining to watch.

"I still can't believe that I was fired five times!" Yang stated absentmindedly as she continued flipping through the channels. "If I was able to keep one of them, I could be doing something instead of being here and bored right now."

"To be fair, you weren't really doing a particularly good job at keeping them in the first place." Professor 9 said as he walked into the room. Using the White-Roboton parts they were able to find in the warehouse ruins, Sean was able to replace Professor 9's missing and damaged parts with ease, though now Professor 9 looked like a mixed matched robot with black and white parts.

A tick mark twitched on Yang's forehead as she glared at Professor 9, who stopped a few feet away from her.

"Oh yeah metal head, I would like to see you try to keep a job." Yang said aggressively as Professor 9 sighed, knowing that an argument was now inevitable.

"Yang, you know well enough that I cannot get a job due to my appearance, no matter how much I would love to try." Professor 9 stated. "But if it wasn't for that, I would be able to hold a job and not loss my job after break someone's body, get lost while delivering pizza, punching a guy for insulting me, or especially not after getting drunk while on duty." Professor 9 smirked as he made jabs at how Yang got fired from her job.

At this point, Yang had to resist the urge to throw him out the window. "Oh shut up." Yang said as she rolled her eyes, earning a chuckle from Professor 9.

"You know, this conversation reminds me of some of my more...interesting failures that I experienced while I was experimenting with my inventions. For example, there was this one time that I made a time gate and a Spinosaurus came through and escaped into the city and tried to eat people, now that was a huge mess. Thankfully we were able to get it back through the gate before she caused to much trouble." Yang listened intently, semi interested in what he was saying but was trying not to look too interested.

"Then there was that one incident where I accidentally made a tree monster that tried to destroy all of humanity and take back the planet for all flora kind, let me tell you, there was a huge mess that we had to clean up after we were finally able to take it down. Finally there was this one time I created a robot to help Sean with his pizza deliveries when he first became Dark-Warrior and was struggling to juggle school, work, and crime fighting." Professor 9 suddenly cringed as he remembered what happened afterwards. "Unfortunately there was a glitch in its system and it ended up going on a rampage and firing pizzas at everyone it came across, Mr. Pi was not a happy man when he found out that his pizzas were being used at ammunition."

As his story of invention failures continued, Yang stared at him with a deadpanned expression and sighed.

"How did I get stuck with this annoying robot?" Yang asked herself.

Meanwhile, Ruby had walked into the Oracle News building and headed straight towards Fredrick's office with her Dark-Warrior photos in hand. She knocked on his door and went inside when he told her to come in. When Ruby entered the office, Fredrick Franklin looked up from a paper he was signing and smiled.

"Well if it isn't the future star photographer in the making." Fredrick greeted as he got up from his desk and walked over to Ruby and shook her hand. "I was worried that you forgot about little old me after our little wager we made a few weeks back." Fredrick admitted. "So what brings you here today?"

Ruby grinned and wordlessly held out the small stack of photos she brought with her. With a amused smile, Fredrick accepted the photos and reviled through them. His amused smile became a look of shock as he started looking through them. By the time he made it to the twelfth and final photo, this expression was filled with awe and admiration. Fredrick then looked towards Ruby, whom looked giddy as a child in a candy store.

"So what do you think?" Ruby asked, about to burst in excitement.

Fredrick just stared at her with the same awed look before cracking a huge smile. "What do I think? These are FANTASTIC! That's what I think of them!" Fredrick exclaimed, feeling the urge to dance like a prospector that found gold. "For the past year I tried everything I could to get a picture of him, even going as far as hire the world's best photographer, only for them to fail. But you, you brilliant girl, managed to do what I started to think was impossible and managed to snag a dozen great photos of Dark-Warrior."

Ruby laughed nervously at the praise. "Thank you it wasn't really a problem, he just swung by me and I was able to snap some pictures before he was gone. It was just beginners luck." Ruby told him modestly.

Fredrick wasn't going to have any of that. "Well that beginner's luck of your just net you a good bit of money little girl, if I remember correctly I said I would give you $300 dollars for each one and you gave me 12. So unless my math is rustier then I thought, I owe you $3,600."

Ruby's eyes bulged at the amount of money she just earned from a few moments work. "Wow, that's a lot of money." Ruby stated as she felt dizzy all of a sudden from the shock.

The owner of Oracle News patted Ruby on her shoulder. "Well I'm willing to pay whatever it takes for pictures like these; it's something my father had been obsessing over for years." Fredrick told her, getting a confused look from Ruby.

"Your father?" Ruby questioned.

"Yes, a long time ago, when I was just a small boy, my father would tell me tales about how he seen a mysterious man that went by the name of Dark-Warrior." Fredrick told her.

"Really?" Ruby asked, listening intently as she felt like she had just stumbled across potential lead on a previous Dark-Warrior.

"Yes, but truth be told I didn't belief his tales and thought he was going crazy, until Dark-Warrior surfaced last year. When I told my dad about it, he looked so happy and started to dance around and chanted 'I told you so' until he had a heart attack." Fredrick explained, earning a worried gasp from Ruby.

"Is he alright?!" Ruby felt bad that her boss's father had a heart attack and hoped he didn't die.

Her question made Fredrick smile. "Yeah, he's doing alright. It's going to take more than that to take him down." Without warning, a vibration was heard from Fredrick's pocket. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and examined the time.

"Well it looks like this is where we part, I'm going to be closing up shop in a little bit so I can go to a special meeting." Fredrick placed the photos onto his deck and grabbed his jacket. "You should probably go home; I'll send you a check for the photos the next chance I get. Thank you for getting them for me."

"You're welcome. Bye." Ruby shook his hand before she left the building, excited to tell everyone what she learn about Fredrick's father seeing one of the older Dark-Warriors.

As Ruby was leaving the Oracle News building, Weiss was taking a man's order at the register at the Four Star General Burger restaurant.

"Hello and welcome to Four Star General Burger." Weiss said cheerfully as she waited on a slightly hefty man. "How may I help you?"

The man hummed in thought as he looked above her head at the menu. "I think I would like a the large cheeseburger meal with everything on it with fries." The man told her. Weiss nodded and punched a couple of buttons on the register.

"That will be $8.45 sir." Weiss told him, prompting him to hand her the money for the meal. Weiss opened the register and placed the money inside. then minutes later when his food was ready, she handed it to him. "Thank you, come again." Weiss said as the man left and Alan walked towards her.

"You're doing an amazing job here Weiss." Alan complimented as Weiss beamed at the praise.

"Thank you sir." Weiss replied.

"No problem." Alan said as he handed her a check. "Today's payday so here's your pay check." Weiss happily accepts the check and slips it into her work apron.

"Say Weiss by any chance, have you ever heard of Dark-Warrior?" Alan curiously asked. Weiss flashed him a confused look, trying to hide the shock of him suddenly asking her that.

"Yes, but why do you ask Mr. Alan?" Weiss carefully asked, wanting to know why he brought it up.

Alan smiled. "Well to be honest, I just felt like bringing it up. It's just a bit hard to believe that this guy is actually real. I thought that my father was just telling stories when I was little."

This peeked Weiss's curiosity. "Stories?"

Alan nodded as he continued "You see, a long time ago my father fought in the Korean War. At one point he was captured and was about to be shot to death until a mysterious man suddenly appeared and saved his life. From what he told me, this mystery man was wearing a black suit under a black trench coat and wore a mask that had a purple V-shaped lens and over them he wore a pair of goggles with purple lenses. He also wielded a sword. My father would tell me some really amazing stories about him." Alan paused and smiled at the memories of his father telling him these stories throughout his younger years before shaking those thoughts out of his head.

"Of course I thought he was just telling me stories just what I way I could go to bed but boy was I proven wrong last year when the black clad man appeared, seemingly out of nowhere."

"Did this mysterious man have a name?" Weiss questioned him, getting a nod from the older man.

"Yes, my father said that the man's name was Dark-Warrior."

Weiss eyes widen at the revelation. 'Is he talking about one of the older Dark-Warriors?!' Weiss mentally asked herself.

"Dark-Warrior?" Weiss verbally asked him.

"Yes, that's his name" Alan nodded. "Sometimes I wonder if the Dark-Warrior that is in the city now is the same one that saved my father."

Weiss shook her head. "No offence, but I really doubt that the Dark-Warrior that saved your father is still physically fit enough to fight crime anymore." Weiss commented, causing Alan to laugh.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Alan admitted. "Anyway, why don't you go home early? Consider it a reward for how hard you've been working from the get-go." Weiss smiled and nodded. "Thank you sir, I'll see you at my next shift." Alan quickly said no problem as Weiss went to the dressing room and changed back into her regular clothing. Alan smiled towards her as she exited the building.

Back at the bookstore, Blake and Sean walked into the bookstore and looked around in surprise when they saw no one else in the store except Mie, who sat on a stool while smiling towards them.

"Hello Ms. Belladonna, it is a pleasure for you to come here today." Mie greeted her employee when she noticed Sean was next to her. "And it looks like you brought a friend with you too."

Blake nodded. "Yes Ms. Kodochi, this is my boyfriend Sean Doxin and we both had something we wanted to ask you about the journal that I borrowed from you." Blake explained as Sean took out the Journal from his pocket and held it out so the elderly women could see it.

"I wanted to know where you found this journal." Sean asked. Mie Kodochi's eyes brightened at the sight of the book and the boy holding it in his hand.

"Ah yes the journal." Mie slowly climbed down the chair and approached them. "Don't worry children, all will be explained soon. But first, let's go somewhere more private to discuss this...Dark-Warrior."

Sean and Blake tensed. "How did you-"

"I know everything concerning both Dark-Warrior and Light-Warrior." Mie interrupted. "I am also well aware of the Dark Band that your wearing on your arm. The knowledge that I'm about to tell both of you was pasted down from generation to generation." The short, elderly women turned her back at them and walked towards a bookcase. "Follow me if you please."

Blake and Sean obliged to her wishes and followed her to the bookcase. Mie reached over to a book that didn't have a title on its spine and pulled it backwards, causing the sounds of grinding gear to be heard as the shelf was pulled into the wall and slid to the side to reveal a secret door.

Wasting no time, Mie walks towards the door and waves them over. "This way." Mie stated urgently. "We must be quick now."

Blake and Sean shared nervous looks with each other before complying with the shorter women command.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Sean said as he raised his guard in anticipation as they followed Mie Kodochi.

Blake couldn't help but nod in agreement."I just hope that this doesn't end horribly." Blake voiced her concern as they entered into what looked like some kind of workshop filled with many strange items. They looked around and saw a jar filled to the top with eyeballs on a shelf with a head sized wooden statue of a two headed cat sitting next to it. Above them was the skeleton of a very large bird-like creature roughly a third of the size of a Nevermore. In the center of the room was a small round table covered in a elegant, red cloth and had a large glass orb that was sitting on a pedestal.

"Okay, now this whole thing is just plain creepy." Sean stated, trying hard not to feel sick from staring at the jar full of eyes.

"Agreed." Blake agreed as she examined the two headed cat statue. Their conversation was interrupted by Mie, who cleared her throat after sitting down at the table.

"Please sit down if you two would be so kind." Mie kindly asked them. They complied again, but looked ready to hop into action at a moment's notice as they sat down.

Once they were situated, Mie fixed Sean with a serious stare.

"I know that you are wondering how I got this journal. Am I correct?" Mie asked, not breaking her gaze from Sean.

"Yes please, I need to know!" Sean replied eagerly, earning a small chuckle from Mie.

"My, you sound just like Maxwell when you said that." Mie told him, earning a confused look from Blake and a shocked one from Sean.

"Who's Maxwell?" Blake asked. Surprisingly it was Sean that answered her question instead of Mie. "Maxwell was the man that was the Dark-Warrior before I was." Sean answered. Mie nodded at his answer.

"Indeed he was." Mie stated as her face softened before turning serious again. "But unlike Maxwell, this young man broke a few rules during his first year alone."

"Wait...there are rules?" The young robotics lover asked her.

"Yes, there are rules that all Dark-Warriors have to abide to. You young man, broke three of them." Mie explained.

Sean felt flabbergasted. "Seriously?! I broke three rules? Which ones could I have possibly broken?" Sean questioned in succession.

The bookstore owner sighed. "While I could easily just tell you the rules you broke, I think it would be best if I showed you instead." Mie waved her hand over the crystal ball, causing the clear glass orb to fog up.

Sean shook his head in disbelieve as he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't think that a magical crystal ball will-"

"Someone! Please help me!" An echoed voice yelled out.

The second that the voice called out for help, Sean's eyes snapped open as both Blake and himself were on their feet and looking around for the source of the voice. When they couldn't find the person calling for help, they turned their attention towards the orb so see, much to their shock, Dark-Warrior looking around franticly and in panic. Blake sighed in relieve when she recognized that it was Sean dressed as Dark-Warrior, but was confused that he was only wearing the suit and boots. The image of Dark-Warrior she was seeing didn't have the grey jacket, grabbling hook, and utility belt that Sean usually wore while he was Dark-Warrior.

"I-Is that me?" Sean stuttered, awed that he was seeing what could possibly be him from the past.

Mie nodded. "Yes, what you see before you is the moment you woke up as Dark-Warrior a year ago. Now please pay attention and look into the orb." Mie asked them. They both wordlessly followed her command and looked on as the events within the orb commenced.

-One year ago-

Sean had just woke up in the hospital room and groaned as he was about to rub his throbbing head, only to stop when he saw the black material that covered him. His eyes widened as he threw the covers off him and proceeded to panic, running in circles spurting gibberish.

After a few moments, Sean took deep breaths to calm himself down. "Okay...what's happening to me? Why am I in this thing?! The last thing I remember was that I was heading home from school when a car was speeding towards a old man. I jumped into the road and pushed the old man out of the way and got hit...how in the world did I survive that? Did I survive that?" Sean wondered out loud before his heart sank. What if I died? And this is some kind of bizarre purgatory?

Sean felt his panic swell up again at the thought.

"I-I need to get out of here before someone sees me like this!" Sean told himself as he dashed towards the door and threw it open, scaring a nurse that was walking by as he booked it out of the hospital. The moment he made it outside, Sean stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed that it was night and the moon was high in the sky.

'What!? How long was I out!?' Sean questioned in his head as he examined the sky. He shook his head and continued to run away from the hospital and into the nearest alleyway. 'Well since I'm in the city still, that means that I'm not dead. But how in the hell did I get into this suit?' Sean looked over his arms and noticed a weird band on his wrist.

"What the-What is this thing?" Sean wrapped his hand around the edge and tried to pry it off, only for it to remain in place.

'Okay...this is starting to really creep me out.' Sean thought as he continuously to furiously pull at the band, with no luck. "WHY WON"T YOU GET OFF ME!" Sean yelled after a few more minutes of trying. At that point, Sean sighed and gave up on trying to get if off himself. "Okay then...for some reason this thing won't come off." Sean stated before getting an idea then started to walk away.

"I might not be able to remove it, but I might know someone who could." With that, Sean walked with purpose as he headed towards the forest, hoping that this person will be able to help. Besides, he's been meaning to visit him soon anyways.

A few minutes later, Professor 9 was looking through a microscope to examine a bacterial specimen when he suddenly heard knocking at his door. He looked away from the microscope and smiled.

"Ah, that must be Sean...but why would he be here this late?" Professor 9 wondered, walking over to the door and opened it to reveal a panting Sean. Before Sean could say anything, however, Professor 9 slammed the door in his face. Professor 9 then leaned on the door with panic on his face.

"They finally found me!" Professor 9 exclaimed as his eyes darted around the room at all his experiment. "What am I going to do?! Sean won't be able to do anything without m-"

"Professor 9...it's me Sean." Sean's voice called out from the other side of the door, sounding less then pleased.

Professor 9 stopped his rant for a moment and cracked open the door to examine the dark figure. "Sean?" Professor 9 asked with a small voice.

Sean grabbed both sides of the mask he was wearing and took it off, which he was grateful that it came off, revealing Sean's young face.

"Yeah, it's me." Sean answered. "But Listen, I don't know what's going on but I need your help."

Professor 9 nodded as he fully opened the door. "Alright, what's wrong?" Professor 9 asked in concern.

"I can't take this thing off." Sean explained, gesturing towards the suit and band he was wearing.

Professor 9 stared at Sean silently for a few moments.

"...What d you mean you can't take this thing off? Did you buy a size to small or something?" Professor inquired, making Sean's face turn red.

"No I didn't buy it! I woke up in the hospital and it was on me!" Sean yelled in anger and embarrassment. Professor 9 quirked an eye at the mention of Sean waking up in the hospital but decided that now wasn't the time to ask him about it.

"All right, let's see what we can do." Professor 9 stated as he sat Sean in a chair by a table.

-Four hours later-

Professor 9 was very close to slamming his head on the wall as his last buzz saw broke on contact with the band on Sean's wrist.

"What kind of material is this thing made of!?" Professor 9 yelled as he tossed the saw onto a pile of broken instruments and tools he used on the band, only to break the same way that the saw did.

"No matter what we use nothing works, not even my surgical lasers did anything on it!." Professor 9 said as he took a seat right next to Sean, completely out of ideas. Sean, on the other hand, felt worried.

"What can we do now?" Sean asked the disgruntled Roboton.

The mechanical man pondered for a moment then looked at Sean. "I'm not completely sure right now." Professor 9 admitted. "But it's getting late so we should try again tomorrow, until then we should keep this under wraps."

Sean nodded in agreement. "That should be easy, my mom won't be home until late and I don't have school tomorrow. Besides I was able to keep you a secret, this shouldn't be that hard." Sean boasted.

Professor 9 shook his head in dismay and he firmly grasped the darkly clad boy. "This is serious Sean; we have no idea what we're messing with. You need to be careful."

Sean rolled his eyes as stood up. "Alright, alright I will. Goodnight." At that moment Sean let out a loud yawn.

With a chuckle, Professor 9 gave Sean a pat on the back. "Goodnight."

After exchanging goodbyes, Sean left the bunker and headed home, making it before his mother got home and immediately went to bed.

As the scene ended, the crystal ball fogged up until they could no longer see anything in the orb.

Sean and Blake looked up at Mie, who looked unimpressed. "That was the first rule you broke, within only hours of you being accepted by the Dark Band and becoming the new Dark-Warrior." Mie stated with a scolding tone

"And what would that be exactly." Sean shot back with a small glare, not liking her tone.

"Revealing your identity to another person." Mie answered.

Sean rolled his eyes. "Oh that? I didn't even know that there were rules in the first place, give me a break." Sean told the older women.

"He's right." Blake agreed. "No one was there to tell him about the rule. In fact no one, not even you, were there for him when he needed to know any of this. Now your scolding him for not knowing. How is that fair to him?" Blake asked her boss.

Mie sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Sometime, life isn't fair."

Blake nodded in agreement "I guess you're right, life isn't fair. If it was, Sean wouldn't have had to stop super villain after super villain that want nothing but to cause chaos on his own."

"Yes well, that is the life of the Dark-Warriors." Mie told them. "And speaking of super villains, I think it's time to bring up the second rule that you broke young man." Before Sean could retort Mie waved her hand around the orb yet again, causing the fog to clear and show an image of Sean sleeping in his bed, this time without the suit on.

Sean and Blake focused their attention on the orb again as the scene played out.

-The morning after Sean became Dark-Warrior-

Sean woke up and yawned as he stretched, only for his eyes to snap open when he realized that the suit was gone.

"I guess it was just a dream." Sean said with a smile and chuckle. His good mood was gone as soon as it appeared when he saw that the band was still on his wrist.

"It wasn't a dream after all was it?" Sean sighed in defeat before shaking his head.

"I'll just worry about it after my shift." Sean told himself as he jumped out of bed and headed towards his closet. At that moment, the image changed to show Sean getting chewed out by Mr. Pi for being late as he changed into his uniform. After being given three boxes of pizza and the address to where to deliver them, Sean climbed on his bike and headed towards the address.

After a few minutes of peaceful riding, the side of a building exploded and debris were thrown around as the citizens scrambled in panic. From the hole, a familiar figure in black and white armor glided out with his jetpacks, looking at all the destruction and chaos he caused with glee.

"Hello city, time to meet your new ruler!" Kira-Saiko yelled out as he laughed manically.

"Who are you!?" A black haired man yelled from the crowd, getting Kira-Saiko's attention as he stared right at the man who spoke out.

"I am Kira-Saiko, the one who will be calling the shots around here for now on. If you have a problem with that, then feel free to step up." Kira-Saiko challenged him. Whether from bravery or stupidity, the man stepped pushed through the crowd and to the front of the line so Kira-Saiko could see him.

"I will not bow to you." The man bravely told the armored man.

The armored psychopath chuckled darkly as he pointed his arm, and to everyone's surprise, a collapsible machine gun popped out and assembled itself into a fully operational machine gun. While everyone was still shocked, Kira-Saiko fired a single bullet dead center into the man's head, killing him instantly as his body dropped.

No one said a word as they looked at the body of the man who attempted to stand up to the insane man that was hovering in the air.

"Anyone else want to give it a try?" Kira-Saiko mockingly asked, getting no answer from the terrified audience.

"What's this? No reply from any of you?" The armor clad man asked as he gently descended onto the ground. "Maybe I should make an example out of all of you so no one else challenges me." At his declaration, the people started to shake in fear and was close to panicking.

"So at the count of 30, I'm going to open fire at all of you." As he said this, another machinegun emerged from his other arm and he pointed it towards the civilians.

"1...2...3...30!" Kira-Saiko then fired two streams of bullets towards the crowd, shredding people apart as they attempted to run away.

Sean, who witnessed all of this, was hiding behind a car and was grinding his teeth in anger.

"I can't just sit here while their getting killed like cattle!" Sean angrily said out loud as he saw something truly horrendous. Kira-Saiko scooped up a little girl who was too slow to run away and started to choke the life out of her.

Sean's eyes flared as he reached for a symbol on the band, as images going through his head, one of which was the symbol and how touching it will bring back the suit he was stuck in yesterday.

Sean took a breath as he stared at the symbol, his hand inching towards it as an idea came to his head. "I really hope this works." Sean said as he pressed the symbol, causing shadows to start wrapping around him as he yelped in surprise. Within moments, the shadows completely engulfed him and the suit became complete.

Kira-Saiko laughed evilly as the child's face turned blue.

"PUT THAT KID DOWN!" The darkly clothed Sean yelled out as he leapt on top of the car he was hiding behind and pointing towards Kira-Saiko.

The armored man stopped choking the young girl and lessened his grip as he looked over to Sean and laughed at what he saw.

"Ha ha ha! What are you supposed to be? Some kind of ninja?" Kira-Saiko mockingly asked.

Sean glared at him as a name popped into his head like a long lost memory that he just remember. "I am...Dark-Warrior."

Before they could engage in battle, the orb fogged up yet again and stopped the image.

"And that was the second rule you broke." Mie told them, much to their surprise.

"Are you telling me that it's against the rules to save people?!" Sean growled out. Mie sighed and shook her head.

"I'm afraid that you misunderstand young Dark-Warrior." Mie told him, calming him down slightly. "Saving the innocent isn't a breach in the rules, but revealing that Dark-Warrior exists to the world is."

"But...why?" Blake asked.

"it's simple, the essence of the Dark-Warriors is the ability to protect people from the shadows. Never showing themselves to the world. This not only ensures the safety of countless innocents, it protects the powers of the Dark-Warrior from those whom desires to use it for their own desires." The book owner explained. "Besides, have you ever even heard anything about the Dark-Warriors before you, even in your history class?"

Sean was about to reply but paused as he considered her question. "Now that you mentioned it, I don't remember ever hearing even a mention of them." Sean replied before his eyes widen.

"Wait, I thought that this thing only chooses those who are worthy of it." Sean remarked as he lifted his arm to show her the band. "How would anyone with evil intent be able to use it's power?"

Mie nodded in approval at his question. "That is an excellent question. The sad truth of it all is that, despite how selective the band itself is, the power it holds can be replicated." Mie explained.

Sean's and Blake's mouth hung open at her answer. "WHAT!?" They both asked simultaneously.

The old bookstore owner nodded grimly. "It's true, the powers and abilities of the Dark-Warrior can be replicated if certain talented individuals tried hard enough. It almost happened once, a long time ago when a man driven by the desire for knowledge witness one of the previous Dark-Warriors fighting and attempted to replicate what he saw, almost creating a dark homunculus that would become more powerful the more hearts it eats." Mie shivered at the thought.

"And it's only a matter of time until Light-Warrior realizes that he could do this and tries too."

Mie's words hung over their heads as they thought of what would happen if Light-Warrior could find away to mimic the powers of the band.

"What...what was the third rule I broke?" Sean asked absentmindedly, wanting to distract himself from his thoughts about Light-Warrior having the same powers as him.

Mie's eyes bore into Sean's; showing sympathy for him because she knew what she was about to say will affect him.

"The last rule you broke...was the one you broke last week."

Sean's eyes widened in realization. "You don't mean when-"

"Yes, when you lost yourself to the beast." Mie told them, allowing the words to sink in before continuing. "You see, the latest rule you broke is what separates you from every other Dark-Warrior that ever existed before you. I will admit that some of them had some troubles following the rule sometimes, but none of them ever triggered the beast like you have."

Sean looked down at the table with a pained expression. "Alright I admit that I messed up, and that I'm not perfect and make mistakes." Sean admitted in a sad tone before looking up with a determination expression filling his face. "But no matter how many times, or how horribly, I failed I always do my best to make up for it and I'm not going to stop now!"

Sean's speech brought a small smile to Mie's face. 'He's just as determined as Maxwell was.' Mie mused to herself.

"But right now, I need your help. How do I defeat Light-Warrior?" Sean asked the older women, who gave him a bemused expression.

"You mean you've been fighting him for so long but have yet to figure it out?" Mie asked with slight amusement.

Sean looked a bit sheepish from her question. "No...I haven't." Sean admitted, getting a chuckle from Mie.

"It's simple, you had the answer to your question the whole time." Sean and Blake looked confused from her statement. "All you have to do is look back at all the times he survived something no normal human being could possibly survive, then think about all the times you fought him."

Sean took a moment to think back at everything he saw concerning Light-Warrior.

"Well every time we fought it was almost a ways with our swords, of course sometimes he would use his gun but that's kind of rare. But now that I'm thinking about it, he would always try to avoid my sword like the plaque despite him being able to-" Sean suddenly stopped when a thought occurred to him. "Wait, I never saw him bleed before. Does that mean that he's-" Sean stated.

"Yes." Mie interrupted. "The reason why he is able to survive after everything he's been through, and why he doesn't bleed, is because his flesh, muscles, and organs have long since decayed, leaving nothing but his skeleton behind." Mie explained. "He has long lost his ability to feel pain, touch, and taste. The only thing he has left is his hellish hate against his brother's legacy, the Dark-Warriors. His hatred for you and the fact that you hold the only weapon capably of ending his existence once and for all is the reason he seeks to end your life."

Blake stared in amazement. "And what weapon is that?"

"The Dark Blade that has been used by every Dark-Warrior is the weapon that Light-Warrior fears above all else. Its ability to harm the undead is crucial in eradicating him. But be warned, The Light Blade that Light-Warrior possesses has the ability to increase in strength the more sin's that he commits, as your blade is empowered by the heroic deeds you commit. I fear that the final battle between you two maybe decided based on whose actions made their sword more powerful." Mie told them grimly.

At that moment, the crystal orb shone with an ominous, crimson color.

Sean and Blake stared at the orb in confusion while Mie had a fearful expression.

"Uh what's going on with you orb?" Sean questioned.

Mie closed her eyes. "I fear that it is Light-Warrior, he seems to be planning something malicious but I can't see what it is." Mie worriedly explained as she concentrated on the blood colored orb in front of her.

Blake stood up from her chair with narrowed eyes. "What can we do Miss Kodochi?" Blake asked, ready to tackle this problem head on.

Mie shook her head, "I fear that there isn't anything we can do about it at the moment, but I think that both of you should leave and go home now. I'll have my assistant take you both there at once."

Blake gave her a questioning look, not remembering anyone else working in the shop other than her and Mie. "Assistant?" Blake asked.

The air behind Mie started to shimmer as a figure started to manifest behind the owner of the Black Rose bookstore. When the figure finally appeared, it looked like the ghost of the Light-Warrior statue but a darker shade and it didn't have chains like the Light-Grey statue had. Blake immediately recognized it as the Dark-Warrior Statue.

"It's been a while Blake." The spirit of the Dark Grey statue greeted happily.

"It's...it's really you!" Blake stated, a tear forming at the corner of her eye. "Your here too?"

The spirit shook it's head. "There is no time to explain, I have to get you out of here now." The Dark-Grey statue told her as it held out it's hand and created a portal.

Before Sean or Blake could say anything, the spirit grabbed them and tossed them into the portal, dumping them into a heap of tangled limbs right in front of Ruby and Weiss, both of whom were about to walk into the apartment.

Weiss and Ruby blinked in surprise when their friends had just fallen from the ceiling. "Where did you two just come from?!" Weiss asked sharply as she looked up and saw the portal.

Blake groaned as untangled herself from Sean and stood up. "It's a long story." Blake replied.

Just then, the journal of the Dark-Warrior fell from the portal and bonked Sean right in the head.

"Ow!" Sean yelped in pain as he held the now sore spot on his head.

"Sorry!" Mie's voice called out from the other side of the swirling vortex. "Keep that with you and be careful." After giving her warning, the portal closed up and vanished, as if it was never there to begin with.

Everyone was silent as they looked towards the area that portal was. "Can someone please tell us what is going on?!" Ruby asked, completely flustered at what just happened.

"We'll explain this later!" Sean told her as he stood up. "We have to prepare now!"

Sean opened the door and the four walked in to see Yang and Professor 9 staring at the television with blank expressions.

"Are you okay Yang?" Ruby asked her older sister.

Yang didn't answer, pointing towards the screen.

The four looked towards the screen and saw something that horrified them greatly. It was an image of a man was impaled near the top of a three story building with what looked like a sword as his blood flowed down the building and forming a small pool at the bottom. The sword itself looked like a perfect replica of Sean's Dark Sword.

The News Reporter had a grim expression on her face as she started to speak. "We are here today to report that Dark-Warrior, the hero who have protected us from threats such as Kira-Saiko, Y-irus, and MadMan, had killed an innocent man in cold blood an hour ago."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Secrets Revealed Part 2

The heroic team could only stare in pure shock at what the screen as they turned the TV off.

"This isn't possible!" Weiss mumbled to herself before turning towards Sean. "Sean, you didn't really kill that man did you?!" Weiss asked the shocked teen, desperately hoping that this wasn't true and it was just a misunderstanding.

Professor shook his head feverishly. "There is no conceivable way that Sean could have done it! Sean has a no kill rule; he doesn't even kill criminals that deserved to be put to the blade!" Professor 9 declared in Sean's defense.

"He's right." Blake chipped in. "Besides, Sean was with me at the bookstore when this happened. There is no way he could have done it anyway."

Weiss breathed a sigh of relieve.

Sean glared at the screen. "There is only one person that I know that could of done this. The only person that has powers that's similar to mine."

Ruby turned her head to look at Sean in concern. "It's Light-Warrior isn't it?" Ruby guessed.

"You guessed it." Sean replied with a nod.

Before anything else could be said between them, the reporter started to talk again.

"I just got word from the police commissioner that due to the severe and brutal nature of the slaying, Dark-Warrior will now be classified as a wanted criminal. The commissioner urges Dark-Warrior to turn himself in at the police station for questioning. There will be a reward for anyone who can give us information concerning the whereabouts of Dark-Warrior." The reporter stated. "In other news-" Everyone stopped paying attention as they mulled over the news they were told.

Sean clenched his hands into fist, furious about the turn of events. After glancing over to Sean and seeing his expression, Professor 9 stood up from the couch and placed his hand on Sean's shoulder.

"Sean, I know that you're very upset right now, but it would be a good idea to take a moment to calm down before we do anything reckless." Professor 9 said in an attempt to calm Sean down.

"He's right." Blake agreed. "We need to lie low for a while and plan our next move, especially now that the city will be looking for you."

Sean shrugged Professor 9's hand off his shoulder. "I can't do that now. Not after what Light-Warrior did. He can frame me all he likes but he crossed the line when he involved an innocent person in this!" Sean stated, pressing his fingers on the Dark Band and transformed into Dark-Warrior before heading towards the window, only for Professor 9 to try to stop him.

"Your going to get yourself killed if you go out there Sean!" Professor 9 yelled desperately. "Think about it before you go rushing into a suicide mission!"

Dark-Warrior stopped in front of the window. "It's not a suicide mission if you're trying to stop the bad guy." The dark hero said calmly without looking at his oldest friend.

"At least try to listen to what he's saying!" Weiss demanded.

"There had to be another way!" Ruby cried out.

This time, he glanced behind him towards his concerned friends. "There is no other way; it's either him or me. It's time I end this." Dark-Warrior opened the window and was about to climb out.

Yang was getting tired of this. "Damnit! Will you stop and listen to us!?" Yang growled.

Dark-Warrior looks towards Yang. "I am listening, I'm just choosing not to acknowledge what your all saying." Before he could lift his leg through the open window, Blake ran over to him and grabbed his arm.

"SEAN! PLEASE DON'T GO!" Blake yelled as she tightened her grip. "I almost lost you once, I don't want to lose you again!"

Dark-Warrior sighed and placed his leg back inside. "Look, I don't want to do this as much as you guys don't, but you all know that Light-Warrior needs to be stopped before he kills more innocents. But before I go, I have a few things to tell all of you." Dark-Warrior stated, looking towards Ruby first.

"Ruby, I want to thank you for being a good friend and for keeping my secret for as long as you could." Ruby smiled. "No problem." Ruby replied as he turned towards Weiss. "Weiss, thank you for helping me with all your hard work and carrying Professor 9 out of danger." Weiss rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Of course, what are friends for?"

Sean smiled under his mask as he turned towards Yang. "Yang, I know you felt bad for using my money but don't worry about it, I got over it a long time ago. But thank you for caring enough to try." Yang smiled and gave him a thumb up. "I'm going to treat you to pizza later, paid by me this time." Yang told him, getting a laugh in return.

"Professor 9." He called out as he turned towards him next. "Thank you for being the best friend and brother anyone could ask for. You always had my back whenever I needed help, was injured, or I just needed someone to talk to." Professor 9 smiled. "Definitely, who else would be able to save you when you get into trouble?" The mechanical genius asked, getting a chuckle.

The last person that the dark hero turned toward was Blake, who gave him a sad look. "Blake...Thank you for accepting me for who I am. Ever since I became Dark-Warrior, I felt like someone placed a curse one me and I was going to be trapped in that curse forever. But after getting the pleasure of hanging around you and the others...I now understand that the powers bestowed to me wasn't a cure, but a blessing. For that, I can never hope to be able to repay you." The second he finished, Dark-Warrior wrapped his arms around Blake and pulled her into a hug. Moments later, he let go of her.

"If I don't make it back to you all...I know that the five of you will be able to move on. Goodbye." Dark-Warrior launched himself out the window and shot his grappling hook towards a building as he swung away.

Blake ran towards the window looked towards where he was going. "SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAN!" Blake yelled after him, tear forming as she sobbed

Dark-Warrior did not turn his head to look back, but felt a twinge in his heart at the hurt tone she had as she yelled. But he pushed the feeling down as he started the long search for Light-Warrior, eager to end him as soon as possible.

Minutes later, back at the apartment, the four huntresses in training and Professor 9 were scrambling about, getting ready to chase after Sean.

"We have to find him before the idiot gets himself killed!" Weiss exclaimed as she adjusted Myrtenaster in her sheathe.

Professor 9 stopped next to her when he heard her. "We can use my motorcycle, that way we can find him faster than on foot." Professor 9 stated, mumbling about trying to find the keys for it. Team RWBY stopped what they were doing and looked nervously towards Professor 9.

"Professor 9...we have something to tell you." Ruby took cautionary steps towards him, much to his confusion.

"What is it?" Professor 9 wondered.

"When we were rescuing you last week...we kind of used your motorcycle to get rid of some guards." Yang explained. "By blowing it up."

There was a moment of silence between them. "Say what now?" Professor 9 said in a stupor, his intelligent brain not quite computing what she just told him.

"We blew up your bike." Weiss bluntly said, taking a few steps away from the silent Professor.

He stares blankly at the Dust Company Heiress for a moment before walking towards the hallway closet, opening it, and walking inside then gently closed it behind him. Before they could question themselves about what he was doing, a loud cry was heard from the closet, scaring all of them.

"Five months of work! RUINED! Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!" Professor 9 cried loudly in the closet with self pity, slightly muffled by the door.

"It looks like we have a skeleton in the closet." Yang said jokingly in an attempt to lighten up the mood. Weiss and Ruby face palmed while Blake rolled her eyes and stomped towards the closet and forced it over before grabbing the Professor then pulling him out.

"ENOUGH OF THAT!" Blake yelled angrily. "Our friend is out there, likely to get killed if we don't stop fooling around and find him. So start taking this seriously or so help me I'm going to beat you into a metal pulp!"

Her threat scared everyone, not knowing that the normally calm and collected Faunus was capable of such rage. By the time they finally left the apartment, Professor 9 was clinging to Weiss's arm, shaking like a maraca.

While the search for Dark-Warrior and Light-Warrior were underway, the latter and former were hanging out at a graveyard in town.

"You know." Light-Warrior suddenly said from his perch on a pedestal. "I sometimes find it hard to believe that 1,000 years passed since I was last topside. That the world progressed after I was gone." Light-Warrior said absentmindedly.

Cinder, who was leaning against a tree, chuckled. "I must say it's hard to tell that your really over 1,000 years old, with the way your able to move and all." Cinder commented.

He shrugged in response. "Actually, I'm only 1,019 years old but who really cares at this point."

There was a moment of silence before Cinder looked up at Light-Warrior. "So were you torn up about hearing about what happened to your precious robot?" Cinder asked, hoping to gauge his reaction.

Light-Warrior busted out laughing, as if she just said the world's funniest joke.

"Me?! Care about what happened to Negative 9? Never." Light-Warrior stated as he leapt off the pedestal an d walked over to Cinder. "No, I'm more interested in thinking about what I did today. Namely nailed a man to the top of a building with a sword."

Cinder eyed Light-Warrior up and down. "You seem awfully obsessed with killing people lately." Cinder observed. "Not that it really bothers me or anything."

"It's what I live for." Light-Warrior told her with a chuckle. "Or it would be if I was actually alive. Speaking of no longer being alive, I think it's time for our partnership to end." Cinder's eyes narrowed, subtly preparing for a fight.

"So this is the end huh? are you going to kill me like the others that you worked with?" Cinder asked calmly, only to be shocked when the undead villain shook his head no.

"Normally, I would have killed you right as I was telling you about me ending our partnership." Light-Warrior admitted. "But since I'm in such a jolly mood, I'll let you leave here with your live. However, the next time we meet, I will not be so generous."

Cinder nodded in understanding, mentally sighing in relief. "I'll keep that in mind, now if you excuse me I have some business to attend to." Cinder explained before turning her back to Light-Warrior and walking away, leaving the ancient villain at the graveyard. After walking a few blocks, Cinder turned and entered an alleyway where Mercury and Emerald were waiting.

"So how did it go?" Mercury asked his boss, a hint of relieve in his voice at that fact that Cinder is still living.

"It was a lot better then I originally hoped it would go." Cinder answered with her normal calm voice. "He doesn't seem to suspect that Negative 9 is still alive and that we're planning on recruiting Dark-Warrior to our side."

"So you still want him on our side? Even after what you saw him do?" Mercury asked, remembering he horrifying transformation that Dark-Warrior went through and what Cinder told them what happened after they left.

"Yes, but this time I'm going to be going with you." Cinder explained.

Mercury and Emerald gave each other a nervous glance before returning their gazes towards their leader.

"No offence Cinder, but we were thinking that maybe we could forget about adding him to our group." Emerald carefully said.

"Yeah, I really don't want to face something that could rip us to shreds." Mercury added.

Cinder narrowed her eyes at the small signs of disobedience. "Oh really? Well what you rather fight? The monster?" Cinder lifted her hand and produced a fireball. "Or me?" Cinder asked, daring them to choose wrong.

Mercury and Emerald swallowed nervously and began to sweat slightly.

"L-let's see, monster or Cinder...Big scary monster that can tear us apart or an angry Cinder who will burn us to a crisp." Mercury asked himself out loud before coming to a conclusion. "I think I would rather go against the monster."

"Yeah, no arguments here." Emerald quickly answered in agreement. Cinder smirked and dispelled the fireball.

"Good, now let's go. We have a hero to find." Cinder told them as they walked out of the alleyway, beginning their own search for Dark-Warrior.

-Three hours later-

Dark-Warrior was swinging frantically away from a squad of angry police officers after he had ran into them minutes before hand during his search. He cursed when he felt a bullet graze his cheek.

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" One of the officers yelled as she shot Dark-Warrior's swinging arm, causing him to fall out of control and land painfully on top of a three story building. As he was clutching his injured arm, feeling his consciousness fading, Dark-Warrior couldn't help but chuckle.

"Who would have thought that a bullet would be the thing to bring me down like this?" Dark-Warrior said to himself, everything going dark around him.

"Don't worry, they won't get you yet." The voice of Emerald said as she landed next to him.

"What the?" Dark-Warrior mumbled, unable to see who said that since his vision was getting blurry.

Emerald quickly picked him up and started jumping building to building. As they got farther away from the building, Dark-Warrior finally succumbed to his injury and lost consciousness. By the time the police made it to the top of the building, they both were long gone, the only sign that they were there was the small pool of blood that originated from Dark Hero's wounded arm.

It wasn't until two hours after he lost consciousness when Dark-Warrior finally managed to wake up. He sat up and rubbed his face, feeling groggy from his injury induced nap.

"Oh good, your finally awake." Mercury said smugly a few feet from him.

Dark-Warrior's eyes widened and he snapped towards the familiar face of the silver haired man he met at Light-Warrior's hideout.

"You!" Dark-Warrior growled, his tone dripping with venom and rage.

Mercury held up his hands over her chest in surrender. "Wow dude, we just saved your life. Maybe a little thanks would be nice." Mercury told him.

"We?!" Emerald exclaimed in irritation as she walked up to them. "I was the one how did all the hard work while you were being lazy and lounging here."

Dark-Warrior glared at them as they argued. "I'm a little bit surprised you would save me after I tried to rip your faces off and stabbed you a few times the last time we met." Dark-Warrior said scornfully.

Mercury and Emerald stopped arguing with each other. "Are you still angry at me for kidnapping you robot friend?" mercury asked with his eye raised.

The dark hero laughed at his stupid question. "What do you think you idiot!? You have two seconds to tell me why the hell I'm here!"

"The same thing as last time we talked before your...tantrum." Emerald explained, irritating Dark-Warrior more.

"Do you two honestly think I would join you after the stunt you pulled with Professor 9?" Dark-Warrior growled.

Emerald smirked despite what Dark-Warrior said. "we might not have been able to convince you last time, but this time our leader will talk to you."

The news that their leader was here to talk to him dispersed his anger momentarily. "Your leader?" Dark-Warrior asked.

"She would be talking about me." Cinder suddenly said behind him, making Dark-Warrior jump in surprise and turn to face her.

"Who the hell are you!?" The young hero blurted out.

Cinder's smile didn't falter from the way he regarded her. "My name is Cinder Falls, and I don't really think that we need to wear our masks while we're among friends." Cinder stated as she took her mask off, followed by Mercury and Emerald.

Dark-Warrior, however, refused to take his off. "If you want me to take my mask off, you'll have to guess what I look like first." Dark-Warrior challenged smugly, thinking that he would win. He felt slightly uneasy when Cinder's eyes brightened in amusement.

"You have white skin, slightly spiky brown hair and eyes, and a small underneath your right eye." Cinder descried, lifting her finger to trace the area on Dark-Warrior's face where his scar was.

He quickly backed away from her touch and cursed. "Damnit!" He exclaimed as he relented and removed his mask, revealing his less then pleased expression.

Cinder smiled warmly. "Now isn't that better?" Cinder asked sweetly as she turned around and grabbed a champagne bottle and four glasses. "Now how about we have some champagne while we talk?" Cinder offered.

"I don't drink." Sean bluntly replied, making the fire-based villain shrug.

"Alright, that's fine." She answered as she poured herself and her two minions a small amount of the liquid and passed it to the two.

"Why are you three so hell bent on getting me on your side?" Sean asked, cutting to the chase.

Cinder brought the glass to her lips and sipped it. "It's because we are a lot alike Sean. We are both powerful, talented, and we both like to wear masks." Cinder replied.

"Get to the point!" Sean impatiently said.

Cinder sighed and placed her glass on a table. "Very well. You probably already know we are not from this world." Cinder stated.

Sean rolled his eyes. "Yeah I noticed!" Sean sarcastically answered.

"Ah, I see that Team RWBY have already told you about us." Cinder assumed.

"Yeah, they mentioned your group but didn't mention the people that came here with you." Sean explained to her. "Now tell me why I'm really here."

Cinder raised her eyebrow in confusion. "I already told you why your here." Cinder told him.

Sean furiously shook his head and pointed at her. "Stop lying to me and just tell me the truth!" Sean demanded.

Cinder fixed him with a glare, making Emerald and Mercury nervous, knowing that he was most likely going to get deep sixed in a few seconds. They were surprised, however, when she closed her eyes and chuckled in her throat.

"Alright, one of the reasons why we brought you here is because we need your help bringing Light-Warrior down." Cinder explained.

"Why? Aren't you guys in league with him?" Sean questioned in surprise.

"We were, up until about five hours ago when our partnership was...dissolved." Cinder told Sean, who cringed because he knows what Light-Warrior does to his partners when he was done with them. "And believe me, I'm very happy that he let me leave without a fight, I really doubt that I would have escaped unscathed otherwise."

"And where do I come into all this?" Sean asked, eyeing Cinder with suspicion.

"That is the interesting part; we don't know where he hides out at. The three of us only seen the warehouse where he was making his army in, he never told us where he goes whenever he isn't executing his plans or at the warehouse." Cinder admitted. "But the last location I met with him is at the graveyard on the other side of the city. Maybe you could find some clues about where he's hiding there, since you know him better than we do."

Sean wasn't convinced. "Why should I believe anything you're saying? For all I know your leading me into a trap for Light-Warrior!"

After a few moments, Cinder sighed and stares at him with a worn expression. "There is another reason why I want you to join us so badly."

This caught Sean's attention. "Really? What is it?"

Cinder started to pace around Sean with her arms folded behind her back. "The other reason, the real reason, why I want you to join us is because...you remind me so much of me when I was younger then you that it hurts a little." Cinder finally admitted, surprising everyone: including Mercury and Emerald.

"You see, when my semblance started to manifest, it was too powerful for me to fully control and I would accidentally hurt everything and everyone around me. I started to fear my power like you did with yours. But after awhile I was able to slowly conquer my fear and my power. When we ended up here after our failed attempt to secure the scales and I saw you for the first time, I could see the same fear in your eyes that I used to see when I looked in the mirror. So I decided that I wanted to take you under my wing and help you like I was able to help myself." Cinder explained as she extended her hand to him with a hopeful expression.

"So what do you say, will you join us and become my student?" Cider asked kindly.

Sean closed his eyes and looked down in thought, his bangs covering up his eyes. "Your right...there are a lot of similarities between us." Sean said before looking up and giving Cinder a soul piercing glare.

"But one thing that is different between us is that I'm not willing to sacrifice the lives of the innocent to get what I want. Because of you and your cronies, lots of innocent people were killed after you three set MadMan and Kira-Saiko loose just to test me, all because you wanted to test me. I would never join anyone who would throw away lives like that. So get out of my way or I'll force you." Sean threatened before he slide his mask back on and walked away, cringing slightly from the bullet wound in his shoulder.

Mercury shook his head at Sean's stubbornness. "You're going to get yourself killed at this rate!" Mercury warned him.

"He's right for once!" Emerald stated, getting a pout and grumble from Mercury before he smirked.

"If you die, can I have your sword and mask?" Mercury asked him before getting smacked in the back of the head by Emerald.

Dark-Warrior ignored them as he left the three behind.

"Do you want us to tail him?" Emerald asked Cinder as she turned to face her boss.

"...No, he'll come back to us at some point and then join us, I know he will." Cinder commented as she grabbed her glass again.

"What makes you so sure about that?" Mercury questioned.

Cinder gave him a knowing wink as she took a sip of her champagne. "It's just like I said before...he's just like me."

-Meanwhile with Team RWBY-

The four young women were currently following Professor 9,wearing a cloak that to hide his appearance, while looking at the locator in his hand.

"Alright, according to my locator Sean isn't that far from us." Professor stated as he examined the device.

"And how exactly can you tell?" Weiss asked from behind him, regretting it almost instantly as he started to ramble.

"Well you see, I had Sean chipped six months after an unfortunate incident where I modified his DNA and turned him into a chicken. I wanted to see how fast he could run as a chicken boosted by the power of the Dark Band. Long story short, he avoided eating chicken for week after words and sometimes make clucking noises when nervous. Then there was that incident when MadMan was trying to-"

"I don't want to hear any of your stories right now! Just focus on finding Sean!" Blake snapped at the mechanical inventor, interrupting him mid story.

The skeletal robot grumbled about irritable girl and silently continued to walk. After a few minutes, he gently leaned towards Ruby who was to his right.

"Hey Ruby." Professor 9 called out.

"Yes?" Ruby asked with her head tilted.

"Would you believe that I used to have a fear for dog because they tried to eat me due to my skeletal appearance?" Professor 9 asked.

Ruby tried to hold in her laughter while Yang, who heard what he said, was laughing out loud as she pictured what that would look like and using Weiss to keep herself up. After the two calmed down, Professor 9 continued. Blake gave him a sympathetic look, having a fear for dogs herself.

"Well that fear dead down after I found something far more terrifying then any dog." Professor 9 stated ominously.

"What's that?" Weiss asked curiously.

"I must warn you all, this one thing is far more terrifying then any dog, angry cat girlfriends, and possibly even Light-Warrior himself." The four listened intently as he took a pause for dramatic effect, Blake taking the time to give him a death glare for the jab at her.

Before she could comment, a bald man came running towards him with his arms flailing and fear filled eyes.

"IT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN AGAIN!" The slightly deranged man yelled as he was about to pass the group, only for Yang to snag him by the back of his shirt and pull him towards them.

"Whoa there dude, what the hell are you talking about?!" Yang asked with her eye raised. The man looked at the group frantically.

"It's that Light-Warrior fella, he's about to open a rift into Hell again!" The man exclaimed. "I need to get out of here while I still can!"

"Hold up a minute. What was that about Light-Warrior and a rift to Hell?!" Weiss asked with an uncertain look.

The man frantically nodded. "Yeah, Light-Warrior is opening a way into hell like he did before. I remember it like it was last year." The man mentioned.

"It probably was last year." Professor 9 muttered, getting shushed by Blake to keep the robotic man quiet.

The man ignored them both as he told them what happened.

"A year ago, I was walking home from work and I decided to walk near the graveyard to get there faster. But as I was walking by, I heard strange sounds coming from deep in the graveyard so I decided to go investigate." At this point, the man started to shake in fear.

"When I made it to the source of the noise, I was saw a fiery hole directly in the middle of the yard. What I saw next horrified to no end. From the hole, a skeletal hand reached out and pulled on the ground with a skeleton close behind. As it stood up, a white material formed on its body until it completely engulfed his body and formed his costume. The second I saw that blood red visor of his, I ran as fast as I could away from him." The man shivered involuntarily. "That visor still haunts me to this day."

The whole gang looked at the man with concern "And you said that he was going to open the hole again?" Ruby asked worriedly, getting another nod from him.

"Yes, a few hours ago I was near the graveyard when I heard two people talking. Like I did the year before, I went to investigate and say that white devil and a woman dressed in black talking to each other. The woman left then shortly before Light-Warrior did. I decided to stay and see if he came back and sure enough he came back an hour later with a big bag with him. He walked towards where to hole was and opened up the bag and...and started out the remains of some of his victims into the hole, making it start glowing the fiery red it did when he came out of it. Before I knew it, he stared right where I was and started walking towards me, so I bailed out of there like there was no tomorrow. Every time I looked behind me I would see him there, like he was a-" The man was silenced by a pure white blade that went through his throat.

The group looked on in horror as the man made gargling noises and the blade was pulled out of his throat and was dropped like a sack of potatoes, revealing that Light-Warrior was behind him and did the deed.

"A ghost? Was that what you were about to compare me too?" Light-Warrior asked as the man spasmed for a few moments before we went still, dead.

Light-Warrior slowly looks up to look at their horrified faces. "Well if it isn't my favorite team and Professor 9." Light-Warrior commented in a pleasant tone. "I've been wondering when I'll have to kill you lot."

Blake's eyes flashed in anger as she drew Gambol Shroud. "YOU MONSTER!" Blake yelled as she turned her blade on and dashed at Light-Warrior with the intent of slicing his head off. What she didn't expect, however, was for Light-Warrior to draw his sword and block her strike with only one hand on his sword. Blake's eyes widen in shock, not expecting his sword to be able to block her plasma blade without melting or breaking from connecting with her super heated blade.

"What!" Blake exclaimed in shock, her eyes wide as Light-Warrior laughed evilly.

"My sword was forged from the negative energy of a star! Nothing in this Earth could possibly break this blade, not even your plasma sword!" Light-Warrior explained. "And another thing you should know-" Light-Warrior pulls out a gun and points it to inches from her face. "I don't play fair!"

Blake's heart skipped a beat as she stared down the barrel of Light-Warrior's gun, knowing she won't be able to dodge fast enough from this range 'Is this how it ends?' Blake thought to herself.

Luckily for Blake, Ruby used her semblance to dash at Light-Warrior and tackles him away from Blake and allowing her to jump away from where she was frozen. Before Light-Warrior could recover from the tackle, Ruby unfolding Crescent Rose into scythe mode, and swings her weapon in a horizontal slash aimed at his neck and decapitates him the instant the blade when through his neck.

Everyone watches as his body falls to the ground and his now disembodied head landed three feet away.

"Yikes, that was a bit brutal there Ruby." Professor 9 commented as he cringed at the sight before him.

"He was about to kill Blake!" Ruby defended herself. "What was I supposed to do?!"

Just then, something unexpected happened. Light-Warrior's head talked

"I'll admit, if I was alive, that would have killed me." His head stated. "But since I'm not, it's a mute point." Just then, his body pushed off the ground and walked towards his head, picking it up and reattaching it.

"But as fun as having my head chopped of was, I think it's time for you to die." Light-Warrior dashes towards them with his sword pointed straight at them, ready to impale the first person that he gets to.

That person ended up being Yang, who dodged at the last moments and slammed her fist into his chest, causing it to cave in and created a hole in his chest.

"Not bad Goldilocks, not bad at all. But that is just not good enough." The undead villain pulled himself off of Yang's arm and kicked off her chest like a springboard to launch her into the wall and himself a safe distance away from the group.

Ruby and Weiss look at each other and nodded at each other before glaring at Light-Warrior, who was about to land.

"ICE FLOWER!" Ruby and Weiss yelled in unison as Ruby stabbed her scythe into the ground and Weiss pointed her rapier at where Light-Warrior was about to land. Weiss created a three layered glyph before Ruby fired her rifle through it, launching a shiny green dust bullet surrounded by six smaller lights that swirled around the bullet.

If he had eyes, Light-Warrior's eyes would have widen at the rapidly approaching projectile. "What the-' Light-Warrior thought before the attack slammed into him the moment he landed, causing smoke to erupt from he street.

Ruby and Weiss were about to cheer until the smoke cleared to reveal that Light-Warrior was on his knees, parts of his outfit torn off showing his skeletal right hand, half his face, and his ribs, which was partially frozen from the attack.

The four members of Team RWBY flinched at his appearance. "Now that's scary." Ruby commented as she took a few uneasy steps back.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be watching any zombie flicks anytime soon." Yang admitted.

Professor 9 glared at them. "There's no time for chitchat, he's been through a lot worse than that." Professor 9 barked at them.

"Right you are Professor 9." Light-Warrior said as he stood back up, his body making clanking noises and the ice on his chest started to dissolve.

"I really don't think you quite got it through your thick skulls yet, your attacks won't do anything to me." Light-Warrior explained as he went over to his discarded gun and pocketed it.

"But I will admit, your four make a really powerful team, it's been so long since I had a fight were I was hit this badly." Light-Warrior praised them. "Unfortunately, in the next few hours, all of you won't be around to fight anymore."

The five were on guard. "We will put an end to you before you could kill any of us!" Blake exclaimed.

Light-Warrior chuckled. "Oh, I'm not just going to kill you. While I'm able to create a small rift into hell on my own, I need five sacrifices to fully open the gateway to hell. I already choose Dark-Warrior for the first one, but now I have the last four. Namely you four." Light-Warrior explained as he pointed to each member of Team RWBY. The team looked on in horror at his nefarious plan as Professor 9 moved in front of them and shielded them from Light-Warrior's view.

"Like hell I'll let you use them for your deprived plan!" Professor 9 stated with a death glare. "You'll have to destroy me before you can get to them!"

Light-Warrior mentally smirked. "In that case...this will be easy." Light-Warrior stated as he snapped his fingers together. Beside Light-Warrior, the spirit of the Silver Statue appeared and points his hand at Professor 9. The mechanical man looked at the spirit in confusion before he felt a constricting force around his body.

'What is this?' Professor 9 screamed in his head as he was levitated off the ground and smashed into the ground. The group gasped in horror as Professor 9 was levitated off the ground and slammed into the ground a few more times before being tossed at a car, knocking him unconscious.

The enslaved spirit turned towards the four huntresses-in-training. "I'm sorry." The spirit apologized mournfully as its eyes glowed eerily. Before the girls could make a move, they felt their energy being drained from their bodies and fell to the ground unconscious.

Light-Warrior chuckled as he walked towards them. "Excellent work, now take us to the graveyard." Light-Warrior ordered the spirit. The spirit reluctantly complied and it's eyes glowed again, but this time it opened a portal under them and they all fell through and landed in graveyard. All the while, Light-Warrior felt overwhelming joy. Soon the time of for the world's end will be upon them.

-At the Graveyard-

Dark-Warrior finally found his way to the graveyard after searching for almost an hour. He was crouching behind a grave and surveying the land for traps. After seeing nothing, he sighed in relieve and stood up.

"I guess Cinder was right, I don't see any traps anywhere or Light-Warrior." Dark-Warrior said to himself before noticing an ominous red glow coming from a nearby hole. He cautiously walks over to it and had to force himself from throwing up. Inside the whole was a pile of body parts that looked freshly killed.

"That's sick! What the hell is Light-Warrior planning?!" Dark-Warrior said as he gagged at the sight, not noticing that Light-Warrior was sneaking up on him with one of Yang's Ember Celica clenched in his hand.

"That is a very good question." Light-Warrior suddenly said before smacking Dark-Warrior on the back of his head hard with the weapon, knocking him out.

Light-Warrior chuckled as he carelessly tossed chucked Yang's weapon to the side. "I'll admit, I'm kind of disappointed that idea actually worked ,kind of hoping for some fun with you before I sacrifice you." Light-Warrior admitted before shrugging then dragging Dark-Warrior away.

"Oh well, sleep tight little Dark-Warrior wannabe, because very soon it'll become a literal hell on earth."

-Meanwhile: With Professor 9-

Shortly after Light-Warrior took Team RWBY, Professor 9 started to slowly regain consciousness and groaned in pain.

"What hit me?" Professor 9 moaned before his eyes widened. "The girls! That undead monster took them! I need to get help!" Professor 9 said before realizing something and cursed.

"There's no other heroes around at this time, I'm the only other hero that can do this...if I'm going to do this then it's time for me to go commando." Professor 9 said with a fire of determination shinning in his eyes. "Don't worry you four, I'm coming to save you."

Professor 9 quickly grabbed his locator and gave the man who warned them about Light-Warrior a silent of silence before dashing towards the graveyard, determined to save them no matter the cost.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Secrets Revealed Part 3

'What hit me?' was Yang's first thought as she began to regain consciousness after being put to sleep by the Silver Statue spirit. The first thing she noticed was that she couldn't move her limbs at all and she felt like she was being suspended in the air. Her eyes snapped opened and looked at her arms and saw that they were bound by chains and that she was on a large stone cross.

"What the hell?!" Yang muttered as she tried to pull on them to break them, only to find that not even her strength could break them.

'What is going on here?' Yang mentally asked herself as she surveyed her surroundings to see that the rest of her team and Dark-Warrior were in the same boat as her and that they all seemed to be in a graveyard, if the graves dotting the area was any indication. They also appeared to be waking up, except for Dark-Warrior.

After her team was fully awake, Yang voiced the question that was on all their minds.

"Can anyone tell me what the hell happened?!" Yang yelled towards her friends.

Weiss shook her head as she pulled on the chains futilely. "I'm not sure, but all I remember was that Professor 9 was getting thrown around by Silver Statue after he pointed his hand at him. Then he turned to us and I suddenly felt like my energy was being sapped then fell unconscious." Weiss explained as best as she could.

"I remember that too!" Ruby stated with a nod.

Blake shook her head. "We can worry about the details later!" Blake said as she addressed her teammates. "Right now we need to get out of here and get Sean as far away from that undead maniac as possible." Suddenly they froze when they heard someone singing.

"Red like roses fill my dreams and brings me to the place you rest...White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test...Black the beast descends from shadows...Yellow Beauty burns gold." Light-Warrior sang in a mournful tone, making it sound haunting as he stepped into view.

"Good evening, I assume that all of you slept well." Light-Warrior greeted as he stopped in front of them with a bundle covered in a sheet under his arm.

Weiss glared as she furiously pulled on the chains that bounds her. "You better let us off these crosses or else." Weiss growled. Light-Warrior stared at Weiss, the angle he was looking at her making look like he was grinning at her.

"Oh? Or else what?" Light-Warrior asked mockingly.

"Or we'll kick your bony butt, Team RWBY style!" Ruby answered for Weiss.

For a moment, the grin on his face became more sinister looking. "You mean with these?" Light-Warrior dropped the bundle and took the cover off to reveal all their weapons piled up on top of each other. The skeletal man bent over and picked up Ruby's Crescent Rose, examining it in detail.

"My somewhat reluctant servant informed me on the fondness you four have for your weapons when I first found him. Right as I was securing all of you on those crosses, a funny thought went through my head, why not kill them with the weapons they hold so dear in their hearts?. So after I kill Dark-Warrior with his sword, I'm going to kill you one by one with your weapons while the others watch." Light-Warrior stated before tossing Ruby's weapon back onto the pile and headed towards Dark-Warrior, whose sword was still in his sheathe.

Blake's fury rose as the undead warrior approached her boyfriend. "You leave him alone or I swear to Oum, I'm going to make you wish you were still in Hell!" Blake yelling stopped Light-Warrior, who turned and laughed.

"Do you honestly believe that I would fear a domesticated housecat over Hell itself? Let me tell you this Ms. Whiskers, you have no idea of the damnation I had to go through for 1,000 year. Nothing in this world or in any other world scares me more than going back there." Light-Warrior explained, he turned more serious as he talked. "I'll be sure to send you there right after I kill this thorn in my side."

Without missing a beat, Light-Warrior turned back around and grabbed the hilt of the Dark-Sword, only for this hand to burst into black flames. Light-Warrior, the undead warrior of evil who could no longer feel pain howled in pain for the first time in a thousand years because of the flames that engulfed his hand.

Light-Warrior stepped back a few steps as the flame ate through his glove and burned his skeletal hand. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?" Light-Warrior yelled over the pain.

Weiss grinned at Light-Warrior's pain. "Oh my! Didn't you know that only those worthy, dead or alive, can even touch that sword?" Weiss asked mockingly. "I guess you weren't worthy."

"I guess that your hand is on fireeeee." Yang sung the last word with a grin, causing Weiss to cringe.

"Really Yang? Do you honestly think this is the time for your horrible jokes?" Weiss asked annoyed, wishing that she could face palm right now. Yang did her best to shrug while Light-Warrior put the fire on his hand out, angry beyond belief.

"That's it!" Light-Warrior growled as he angrily turn towards Blake. "If I can't kill him with his own blasted weapon, then I'll use your weapon!" Light-Warrior scooped Gambol Shroud off the ground and activated it, marching over to Dark-Warrior and aimed to impale him through his heart.

"WAIT! PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM!" Blake yelled frantically, stopping him when he was mere centimeters away from breaking Dark-Warrior's skin.

"Why should I stop?!" Light-Warrior question. "And why shouldn't I make him suffer first after you interrupted me?"

Blake hesitated for a moment. "Because...because if you spare him, I'll tell you how to create another Dark-Band."

Everyone looked at her in shock, including Light-Warrior who was not expecting her to say anything else but that.

"Come again?" The undead villain asked.

"Blake? What the heck are you talking about?!" Ruby asked her Faunus teammate.

"While I was at the bookstore with Dark-Warrior, I read how the Dark-Band was first created. If you spare Dark-Warrior...I'll tell you what I know." Blake bluffed.

The evil warrior took a moment to think before drawing his blade and walked over to her and held his and her blade close to her face. "I'm listening...so start talking." Light-Warrior said threateningly.

Unbeknownst to all of them, there was someone watching all this takes place while hiding in the bushes.

"Alright, let's assess the situation." Professor 9 whispered to himself as hide behind the bush. "All of my comrades are incapacitated while Sean is out cold, and Light-Warrior is at arm's length from all their weapons. Stealth is out because I'm not build for stealth and I tend to make noises when I walk, frontal assault and close combat is out because Light-Warrior is stronger than me and currently has a weapon that can slice me like butter in his hand and he could kill Blake if I go charging in." The mechanical man sighed. "I really wish that I was able to get help."

"Well you have help now." A voice said beside him. Professor 9 had to stop himself from screaming in fright as he looked over to his side to see Mie Kodochi right next to him.

"Who are you and how did you get there without me noticing?" Professor 9 whispered in a tense tone.

Mie eye raised. "One, I'm a friend. Two, because you talk too much and didn't hear me walk over. Now we need to think of something to get them off those crosses." Mie stated.

"Look ma'am, while I appreciate the thought but-" Professor 9 paused when a thought occurred to him. "Wait...why aren't you freaking out when you're sitting next to a robotic skeleton?"

Mie shrugged. "Well, it's because one's appearance doesn't determine who someone is inside.' Mie stated. "Besides, I've seen weirder things in my lifetime."

Professor 9 beamed in joy. "That's...that's not something you see every day." Professor 9 remarked as he sniffed and looked towards Light-Warrior and his captives. "Alright, we need to figure out a way to free them without Light-Warrior killing them first."

"Don't worry, I already have a plan of action, but first...will you three come out and join our little party?" Mie said to no one in particular, much to Professor 9's confusion. His unasked question was answered when Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury poked their head from a bush a few feet away from Mie's and Professor 9's.

The second that Professor 9 saw Mercury, his internal coolant started to boil.

"You!" Professor 9 hissed venomously. Mercury froze in place.

"Oh...hello again Professor, how are you feeling." Mercury nervously asked, feeling a sense of doom as Professor 9 gave him a sinister smile.

"Now that you mention it, I feel like dissecting you and then throw you into the box with all my other failed experiments." Professor 9 answered with a creepy smile, do a very good job at frightening Mercury out of his wits.

Luckily for Mercury, Emerald was there to stop the angry Roboton from cutting the silvered haired man open and playing with his insides.

"Whoa there big guy, we're not here for trouble. We're here to help rescue team and Dark-Warrior." The green hair criminal quickly told Professor 9, who quickly turned to glare at her.

"Why on Earth would you three help us? Especially all the trouble you lot caused." Professor 9 interrogated.

"I think it would be obvious." Cinder stated as she took a few steps forward. "We don't have a way back home and if Light-Warrior turns this place into a living hell, then out chances of living long enough to find a way back would plummet." Cinder gave the unconscious Dark-Warrior a quick glance. "Besides, I'm not letting anyone kill Dark-Warrior if I can help it." Cinder quickly added.

The mechanical man looked at her like she grew three head and a tail. "Why do you suddenly care about him?!" Professor 9 demanded.

Cinder smiled. "Because it's the teacher's duty to protect their students, meaning that I have to keep him save if I'm going to teach him anything." Cinder replied.

Professor 9 tensed and he clenched his fists. "I would rather be deactivated then let you turn my brother into a sick person like you." Pure anger filled his words, willing to attack her if he had to.

Mie decided to play mediator before they ended up fighting each other. "Professor 9, we are all fighting for the same goal, so let's not waste time fighting while those close to us are in danger." The short Japanese women's words seemed to placate Professor 9 a little bit.

"Alright...but let me make one thing clear to you, he will never give into your evil ways." Professor 9 warned matter-of-factly.

Cinder flashed a smirk at him. "And I'm going to tell you this, I'm not the villain here and he will become my student whether you like it or not." Instead of allowing himself to get round up, Professor 9 turned towards Mie.

"So what is you plan Ms. Mie?" Professor 9 asked.

"Alright, but first I need to get my assistant." Mie told him as she pulled a small bell out from her pocket and rung it, creating a few soft chimes. Almost instantly, the ghost of the Dark Grey Statue manifested between them.

"You rang mistress?" The specter politely asked.

"Yes, I need you for my plan to work. But there is one more thing I need to know." Mie stated, pulling a bow from the bush and focusing on Cinder . "Do you know how to use a bow?"

-Back with the team-

Light-Warrior felt excitement. "Spirit, come here now!" The undead warrior ordered. A flash of light later, the silver statue appeared by Light-Warrior's side.

"You called...master?" the spirit said with resentment.

He ignored his servant's resentful tone. "I need you to go into her mind and find out if she's being truthful." Light-Warrior ordered.

"What exactly are you looking for?" The statue asked.

"A way to forge another Dark-Band! I need to see if she knows how to create it!"

The spirits felt horror crept through its very existence. "...As you wish master." Light-Warrior moved away from Blake to allow the spirit to be in front of her. They were unaware of the plan that was about to commence.

"The time is now spirit!" Mie stated as the Dark-Grey spirit nodded.

"At once mistress!" The spirit stated as it's form compressed and moved into a single arrow. The arrow fell into Mie's hands as she turned towards Cinder, who had the bow in hand.

"Are you ready Cinder? You only have one shot." Mie warned as she handed Cinder the arrow.

"I'm well aware of that." Cinder coldly stated as she took the arrow and pulled the string back and aimed it at their target. When she was confident that she would hit the target, she released the arrow, allowing it to race to the target.

Meanwhile, the silver statue shook its head. "I'm afraid that the answers you seek is nowhere in her mind. She knows that there is a way to create a new Dark-Band but she doesn't know how to do so herself." The spirit explained, causing Light-Warrior to shake in anger.

"You wench! You dare lie to me about this! I'm going to make sure that you suffer horribly for this!" Light-Warrior said in a deadly tone.

Blake felt fear reaching into her heart until she saw the rapidly approaching arrow and chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?!" Light-Warrior asked in confusion.

"Blake looked right into his eye sockets. "Because we just won." Blake simply stated. Before he could question her sanity, the arrow struck true and hits it's mark.

Right into the Silver Statue Spirit's chain, shattering it on contact.

Light-Warrior looked on in horror as the statue examined his now chain free body. "I'm free...I'm finally free!" The spirit exclaimed.

Seeing that Light-Warrior was preoccupied, Ruby opened her hand and hoped her idea worked. Crescent Rose twitched a few times before flying towards the silver eyes girls awaiting hand. Once she felt the weapon slap into her hand, she turned it into its rifle form and shot it at the chains that held Weiss up. The white haired girl dropped to the ground and dashed towards Ruby and grabbed Crescent Rose, turning it back into a scythe and sliced through Ruby's chains to free her.

"Wow Weiss, your pretty good with a scythe." Ruby commented.

Weiss shrugged as she handed the large weapon back to Ruby. "Meh, I prefer my own weapon." Weiss admitted bluntly as she went over to the pile and picked Myrtenaster off the ground. "But enough chit-chat, we have to free the others!" Weiss spun the revolver of her weapon to the blue dust and sped towards Yang and Blake. She struck the chains and froze them before hitting them again to shatter them.

Yang quickly thanked her white themed friend before dashing towards her weapon. Blake, however, dashed towards Dark-Warrior to get him down, only for Cinder to beat her to him and used a flaming sword she created to slash through the chains and caught him as he fell.

"Don't worry Sean, your teacher will make sure your safe." Cinder said in a motherly tone.

Blake narrowed her eyes at the older women. "You!" Blake growled, wishing she had Gambol Shroud on her at the moment.

Cinder quickly turned towards the angrily Faunus. "Oh...it's you." Cinder said with a bored tone.

"Your that leader that the other two were talking about, the one that helped free two monsters and hired that mercenary to fight Sean and placed a lot of people in danger!" Blake stated venomously.

"Yes, that was me." Cinder admitted. "But believe me when I say that I did that all for a good cause, but sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the greater good."

Blake began to shake in rage. "You monster! Let him go before I tear you to shreds!" Blake threatened.

Instead of feeling fear, Cinder smirked at the cat Faunus's threat. "I would like to see you try Faunus." Cinder taunted. BUt before more words could be shared. Light-Warrior dashed at Cinder with his sword and Blake's in hand.

"CINDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" Light-Warrior howled as he tried to slice Cinder and Dark-Warrior, only for her to dodge out of the way at the last second. She stopped a few feet away from the undead man. "It looks like Skeleton is angry." Cinder mocked.

"Silence you little backstabber! I should have killed you when I had a chance." Light-Warrior declared. "And what is this about taking my arch-enemy as your student?"

Team RWBY eyes widened. "Cinder?!" the team yelled at the same time. Mercury sighed as he took off his mask. "Well it looks like the cats out of the bag." Mercury stated as Emerald took her mask off. Team RWBY couldn't believe that the three criminals that they've been fighting the whole time were the three students from Haven Academy that came to their school.

Cinder ignored both the team and her minions. "And why shouldn't I take him on as my student?" The flame semblance user asked Light-Warrior. "He's young, talented, has a good head on his shoulders, and he's similar to how I am. If you ask me, I'm the perfect person for me to teach and he can achieve so much more than anyone of us could, especially you." Cinder told him before frowning. "All you care about is death, destruction, and murder. You are nothing but a blood thirsty zombie and a angry child. Perhaps that's why you betrayed you brother all those years ago, you were so jealous of him because he was better then you are, it wouldn't surprise me on bit if your father favored him over you." As she mocked him, Cinder started to stroke Dark-Warrior's head as he leaned on her, still knocked out.

Her words struck a chord in Light-Warrior's darkened soul, whose rage boiled in his soul. "...You just dug your grave." Light-Warrior hissed as he dropped Blake's weapon and plunged his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out the obsidian and marble handle he stole from Team RWBY and Sean. He went towards the hole and held the piece over it.

"Light-Warrior! Don't do it!" The Silver Statue spirit yelled towards its former master. "If you summon the gates of Hell, nothing will survive: neither the living nor the dead! Not even you will survive this!"

"I don't care!" Light-Warrior yelled back. "If I'm to suffer, then I'll make sure everyone else suffers with me!" He gripped the handle as it glowed, shooting a beam of light and darkness into the hole.

At this moment, Dark-Warrior finally started to come to. "Ohhh, what hit me?" Dark-Warrior moaned.

Cinder smiled down at him. "Did you sleep well?" She asked the younger boy.

Dark-Warrior's head swayed back and forth slightly. "Well, I feel a bit sore but other then-WHAT THE HELL!?" Dark-Warrior suddenly yelled as he realized whose arms he was cradled in.

Cinder gazed down at Dark-Warrior in worry. "What's wrong?" Cinder asked Dark-Warrior as he tried desperately to struggle out of her grip.

"What's wrong!?" Dark-Warrior yelled after finally being able to get himself out of Cinder's hold. "Try being held by someone that I don't particularly like!"

He missed Cinder's hurt look as Blake dashed towards Dark-Warrior and embraced him. "Are you okay?" Blake asked, her chin resting on his shoulder.

Dark-Warrior broke the hug and looked into Blake's amber eyes. "I'm fine, but why are you all here?" Dark-Warrior questioned.

Mie bounded towards them. "We came here to make sure you don't get yourself killed." The short women answered for Blake. Dark-Warrior cringed at seeing the book store owner was here. "You're here too?" Dark-Warrior asked, feeling irritated from seeing the women that was criticizing him only hours before.

"We're here too!" Mercury and Emerald said in sync, waving towards him as they came over.

"...Oh god help me." Dark-Warrior said miserably, wishing that he was still in the merciful embrace of unconsciousness.

If Professor 9 had sweat glands, he would sweat drop at the odd scene before him. "This has got to be the strangest thing that I've ever seen in my entire existence." Professor 9 said as he shook his head.

Just then, Hellfire erupted from the ground and linked itself to Light-Warrior, who started to change. The remaining material that made up his mask quickly burnt away, revealing his skull as it grew longer and formed a mussel filled with sharp, canine teeth and two curved horns on top of his head. His body grew until he was as tall as a grizzly bear and a skeletal tail grew from his tail bone. His white blade also grew to accommodate the growth its owner gone through and lit itself with hell fire.

Light-Warrior gave out a hollow laugh as he looked down at the heroes plus Cinder's team.

"Behold, I am the embodiment of hell itself, the one true slayer of heroes! I will scorch your flesh and bone as I cut you all down with my mighty blade. This I promise you all!" Light-Warrior declared as he shifted his attention towards Dark-Warrior.

"And you will be the one I erase first!"

Dark-Warrior tensed and drew his sword as he prepared himself for a tough battle, only for Blake, Cinder, and Professor 9 to walk in front of him, blocking him from Light-Warrior.

"Over our dead bodies!" They trio yelled at once as they got ready to fight off the larger foe.

Dark-Warrior grinded his teeth and lowered his sword arm to his side. "Get out of my way! I'm the one who has to fight him." Dark-Warrior said stubbornly.

Ruby turned towards the dark hero and gives him an angry glare. "DAMMIT SEAN, WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD THAT YOU'RE NOT ALONE ANYMORE?! WE ARE GOING TO HELP YOU NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY OR DO!" Ruby raged. Her teammates, Professor 9, Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, the spirits, Professor 9, and Sean looked at her in surprise while Mie quirked an eyebrow. None of them ever suspected that Ruby would be capably of this level of anger.

The only person who didn't react to Ruby's chastising Dark-Warrior was Light-Warrior, who watched in boredom. "Alright, if you all want to die first then I'll gladly take all your lives first while I Dark-Warrior watches as your life leaves your eyes." Light-Warrior decided as he propelled himself right towards Blake with his blade ready to strike on impact.

"NO!" Dark-Warrior yelled, seeing how the now monstrous Light-Warrior was coming to quickly for her to dodge. Without hesitation, he pushed Cinder and Professor 9 to the ground and tackles Blake out of the way, immediately being impaled through his heart by the flaming blade.

"It looks like I got to kill you first after all." Light-Warrior chuckled as he swung his blade and flung Dark-Warrior a few feet away.

Blake blood went cold when her boyfriend's body landed on the ground, quickly rushed over to where he land and examined the gaping hole located where his heart once was. She couldn't see him breathing and checked his pulse, only for there to be none. Her heart dropped at the realization that the boy that she became friends with and eventually a couple, the one that she along with her team shared a few adventures together with in-fact dead.

Blake held Sean's body close to her body as she sobbed and busted out crying, his blood coating her clothes and arms.

"SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAN!" Blake cried to the heavens as she mourned over her deceased boyfriend.

Ruby's grip on Crescent Rose loosened and she had to force herself to stay standing. "No...you can't be dead. Not like this." Ruby said softly in denial.

Weiss lips quivered. "This...this isn't fair."

Yang looked down, her bangs hiding her eyes from sigh. "...Sean."

Professor 9 dropped to his knees and started to shake. "You weren't supposed to die Sean...you weren't supposed to die." Professor 9 shaking intensified as he wept.

Mercury and Emerald closed their eyes and silently paid their respects toward the fallen hero while Cinder's eyes glazed over as tears streamed down her face.

Mie silently watched Blake cradle Dark-Warrior in her arms.

"...It's time you two." Mie said in a mournful tone, referring to the twin spirits. The Dark-Grey spirit, who transformed back to normal right after his brother was freed, and the Silver spirit hovered behind Mie.

"Yes ma'am!" Both statue spirits answered before shrinking into two small orbs, one filled with bright light and the other filled with pure darkness. They circled each other for a few moments before speeding towards Dark-Warrior and diving right into the purple star of the Dark-Band, causing it to shin a bright blue hue.

-Location Unknown-

Sean was floating in a sea of darkness while wearing his Dark-Warrior suit except his mask, showing his open, dead eyes. He floated like this for what seemed like hours; not seeing, not hearing, not feeling. Before the endless floating could continue on, a ball of light and a ball of darkness flashed into existence and circled each other before exploding, showering the void with light and dark particles. The falling particles reflected in Sean's eyes, a spark of life roaring to existence inside his vacant eyes as the once overwhelming void started to fade and be replaced by a vast ocean and endless, beautiful sky.

Sean's blinked his eyes as he got up from the surprisingly shallow water and looked around and saw nothing for miles except for the sky and water.

"Where...where am I?" Sean asked himself as he tried to locate any sign of a landmark.

"Come on kid, I didn't bring you back to life so you could die so soon." A kindly voice said behind him.

Sean quickly turned around to see a taller man wearing the same Dark-Warrior suit that he was wearing, except that the man was wearing a trench coat over his suit and a pair of purple tinted goggles over his V-shaped visor.

"Who are you!" Sean demanded as he tried to feel for his sword, only to realize that he was weaponless.

The man chuckled. "I guess you wouldn't recognize me like this would you?" The man rhetorically asked the younger Dark-Warrior as he reached for his mask and goggles and took them off, revealing a elderly man with gray, almost white hair and deep, blue eyes. "Recognize me now?"

Sean's eyes widen in shock and awe, he did indeed know this man. "Maxwell!" Sean said breathlessly before a thought hit him. "Wait, doesn't this mean that I'm dead? Is this Heaven?"

Maxwell laughed heartedly. "No, you're not dead yet boy, but you are dangerously close to dying thought." Maxwell answered. Confusion went through Sean before he remembered that he took a hit through the heart for Blake.

"I'm...dying?" Sean softly asked, hoping that the answer was good.

"Yes, your injuries are quite severe." Maxwell said sadly before smiling. "But don't worry you little head over it; our friend here will fix you up real good."

There was a ripple in the water as the light and dark orbs emerged from the water and floated closer, changing back into their spirit statue forms.

"Hey?! I know you two; you're the statue that Light-Warrior was ordering around." The young robotics enthusiast pointed out before pointing to the Dark-Grey spirit. "And you're the statue that Team RWBY told me about."

"While you are correct about whom we are." The dark, grey spirit began.

"We are not two." The silver spirit added.

"We are one!" Both statues said at the same time as they slide into each other and combined into a single person who was wearing the signature Dark-Warrior suit and mask. Unlike Sean and Maxwell, this new person wasn't wearing anything over the suit.

"Who are you!" Sean questioned the newcomer.

The craned his neck to stare at Sean. "I am Zane, the original Dark-Warrior." The man claimed, much to Sean's surprise.

"The original Dark-Warrior?! How is that possible, you've been dead for ages!?" Sean demanded, feeling like he was going to become cracked in the head from all these revelations.

Zane took a deep breath. "You see young warrior, shortly after my battle with my battle with my brother in which I sentenced him to hell and I enchanted the Dark-Band so there would always be a Dark-Warrior to face the evils of the world, I decided to split my soul in two and placed both pieces into the two statues that guarded the temple where my body was laid to rest." Zane explained.

"I see." Sean replied as he looked thoughtful. "So what is this place anyway, and why am I here?"

"Well to answer your first question, we are currently within the inner dimension that resides within the Dark-Band." Maxwell explained.

Sean searched around, looking uncertain. "Really? I would have thought that this place would be, you know, dark and such." Sean admitted.

Maxwell shrugged. "To be fair, it WAS nothing but a dark void a few moments ago, but now's not the time to explain." Maxwell stated sternly.

"He's right." Zane agreed as he walked up to Sean and placed his hand on the younger male's shoulder. "Right now, you must face Light-Warrior before he can use his new power to destroy the world."

Sean looked confounded. "But how? I'm kind of dying right now." Sean pointed out.

Zane chuckled in his throat. "Don't worry about that, I have just enough power to restore your body." Zane explained.

"Also," Maxwell quickly added. "You won't be doing this alone, you're going to get help with this task."

"Really? How?" Sean questioned the older Dark-Warriors.

Maxwell chuckled. "You'll see kid."

Before Sean could say anymore, Zane placed his hand on top of Sean's head and channeled his power through his body, causing Sean to fade from the Dark-Band as he was healed.

-Back in the Graveyard-

While the three Dark-Warriors were conversing with each other in the Dark-Band, Sean's friends and allies were mourning his apparent death: Professor 9, Cinder, and Blake taking his demise the hardest. Blake continued to shed tears until she had no more to spare. Soon after, rage replaced her despair as she gently placed Sean on the ground and closed his eyes. She stood up straight and glared at the undead monstrosity, eyes burning at the same intensity as the fires of Hell itself.

"Light-Warrior." Blake called out with an eerily calm tone. "You don't know what you just did, do you? You just killed a great man who had many years ahead of him, most of which he would use to help and protect the people of this city. He was kind, generous, and willing to give it his all to help those in need. He had touched the lives of so many around him, myself included." Blake said as she shook her head.

"Sure our time together was very short, but he was able connect with me in more ways than one. He accepted me as I had accepted him, we were there for each other when we needed it the most. We laughed, cried, and we bonded to the point that it hurts to think of live without him. But now, because of you, all I'm feeling right now is pain. The pain of loss that could only come about when someone precious is ripped from their grasp." Blake's glare intensified as she pointed at the large monster. "You better prepare yourself you demon, because this will be the day that I make you pay!"

Light-Warrior chuckled at her words. "You could try." Light-Warrior goaded.

With a blink of an eye, Blake charged at Light-Warrior at full speed, scooping up her Gambol Shroud that Light-Warrior dropped during his terrifying transformation and flipped it on. When she was in close range, she leaped towards his demonic head and tried to slash right through it, only for the monster to raise his blade to block it with ease.

"You have to do better than that!" Light-Warrior commented as he swung his Light-Blade and sent Blake flying. Blake was airborne for a few moments before reaching the ground and landed on her feet gracefully.

Cinder and Ruby saw their chance and fired at Light-Warrior while he was distracted, Cinder firing fireballs as Ruby fired her rifle. Light-Warrior saw the projectiles speeding towards his head and rose his arm to protect it, smiling smugly as the bullets bounced off his arm harmlessly. He didn't see Yang falling towards him with her fist reared back and her eyes burning red until she had already slammed her fist into his arm. She managed to get a few hits in before he used his free hand to grab her and used her to swing an incoming fireball away like he was playing baseball. When he was finished with her, Light-Warrior tossed her a few yards away.

Yang groaned from the impact with the ground.

"It looks like I was fired and grounded." Yang joked woozily when she heard a groan of annoyance right beside her. She looks up and noticed that Mie was standing next to where she landed, doing nothing but watching the fight.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Yang asked in irritation.

"I'm too old to contribute to this fight." Mie replied, not taking her eyes off the battle.

Yang grumbled under her breath, sounding something like "To lazy if you ask me." under her breath. Mie sighed and shook her head.

"When you get to be my age, you'll understand." Mie told her.

Mercury and Emerald were charging towards the hulking beast at the same time in hopes of overpowering him with superior numbers. Light-Warrior readied his blade at their challenge and swung his blade with mighty force, confident that this will destroy them with ease. What he didn't expect was for Weiss to create a blue glyph in front of the two thieves right before his strike could hit, causing the sword to bounce off the glyph and causing a shockwave to go up his arm.

'How can this be!?" Light-Warrior thought to himself as the Mercury took advantage of Light-Warrior's distraction to jump over the protective barrier and kick the skeletal head of Light-Warrior hard, causing him to fall to his knee from the force of the kick before jumping away. Emerald took this as he cue to swing her one of her Kama pistols toward Light-Warrior, wrapping itself around his new horn.

"This will be a piece of cake." Emerald cockily stated with a smirk as she attempted to pull the hulking monstrosity to the ground. Unfortunately for her, Light-Warrior recovered from the kick and had a cruel idea. He stood back up and started to swing his head round and round, lifting her off her feet and swinging her above him in a circle.

'I think I'm going to be sick!' The mint green haired girl though as she tried her hardest to keep her lunch inside her as she started to go faster. When Light-Warrior decided to let her fly, he swung his head lower so she would hit the ground, right where Mercury was standing.

"OH OUM NOT HE-" Mercury yelled before Emerald smashed into his side, causing them to crash into a gravestone and knocked them out, Emerald head resting on Mercury's chest.

Light-Warrior smiled in glee. "Seriously, are you all even trying?!" The monster asked when he noticed Weiss had gotten closer to him and stabbed the ground, causing the ground around her to be covered in ice.

"Did you really expect me to slip on that?" Light-Warrior asked disgruntled. "Give me more credit then tha-" Light-Warrior stopped when he sensed something coming from above and looked up, seeing Yang flying towards the frozen ground with her arm reared back. When she was close enough, she punched the ground and fired her dust bullet into the ice, causing a fog to appear and hid the two from sight.

He desperately looked around for them. "Where did they go?" Light-Warrior asked himself as he readied his blade. From behind him, Weiss and Yang hid as they waited for the best moment to attack. When he started to stab through the mist blindly, they bounced and threw themselves at him, hoping to do some damage to him. At the last moment, Light-Warrior glanced behind him and smirked when he spotted them and flung his tail at them. The two members of Team RWBY weren't able to dodge in time and were hit full force by the tail whip, sending Yang towards the ground and landed on her leg, breaking it. Weiss ended up landing near Ruby and smacked her head heard, causing her to lose consciousness.

Light-Warrior laughed loudly after putting most of his obstacles out of commission, leaving Professor 9, Ruby, Cinder and Blake the only ones left standing and able to fight.

The four stare at each other and silently came up with a plan. With a nod, Professor 9, Blake, and Cinder broke away while Ruby stayed behind and started to surround Light-Warrior, flanking him from all sides.

'Oh, this is cute.' Light-Warrior thought mockingly as they all charged him at the same time, preparing their attack in the hopes of taking him down for good. Their hope was shattered when Light-Warrior spun around and smacked them all away with the flat side of his sword, causing them to be send flying away. Ruby ended up landed the closest to Light-Warrior, which he took advantage of.

"Was that the best you eight could do?" Light-Warrior taunted as he stomped over to Ruby, who was still recovering from the hit. "Maybe you should do yourselves a favor and stay still, maybe I'll make it quick." Light-Warrior said as he raised his sword straight up. Ruby looked at the sword in horror as her live flashed before her eyes.

The undead beast swung his sword downwards, ready to end her life once and for all. Ruby quickly closed her eyes, waiting for the pain before she died. Her eyes snapped open when she heard the familiar sound of metal clashing against metal. She looked up and saw something that shook her to her core.

It was Dark-Warrior, blocking Light-Warrior's sword with his own without effort.

"Miss me?" Dark-Warrior asked, glancing over his shoulder to look at Ruby.

Ruby couldn't help but gawk at Sean, Tears prickling her eyes at seeing her friend still alive after everyone was sure he was dead.

"Se-Sean?!" Ruby blurted out, alerting the others of his presence.

"The one and only." The young hero chimed cheerfully.

Light-Warrior was twitching in confusion and rage. "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" The large demon yelled, causing Dark-Warrior to cringe from the volume.

"I don't know, maybe I'm just as hard to kill as you are." Dark-Warrior replied with a shrug.

"It looks like your humor was affected at all." Light-Warrior growled, causing Sean to narrow his eyes under his mask.

"Oh I'm not joking one bit." Dark-Warrior stated seriously as he pushed his blade harder against Light-Warrior's. "In fact, I'm beyond pissed at what you did to my friends and to every innocent person you murdered. And your about to face my full wrath."

Light-Warrior took a moment to consider his words. "It doesn't matter how angry I made you, your all going to die this night, then the world will perish." Light-Warrior declared.

Dark-Warrior sighed and shook his head. "That's what sets us apart. Your only desire is to bring death and destruction to everything you touch while you watch the world burn. But me and my friends here, we will cherish life and will protect it with everything we have. You can try to take us down, but we will make sure to give you hell." His words brought new hope to the still conscious fighter.

"Sean, we'll do this together." Blake stated with a smile.

"so even death itself could hold you back. "Cinder chuckled as she forced herself up. "Looks like I was right to choose you as my student."

Professor 9 shook his head as he shakily stood up. "This is inconceivable. This defies every scientifically and logic fact." The robotic man stated before chuckling. "But I can't find myself caring about it that much, I'm more happy that you alive and well, everything else takes the backseat."

"Yeah, now that your alive and here, we can take this undead maniac down for good." Ruby said enthusiastically.

"Punch his lights out." Yang said before cringing. "Make sure to hit him once for me, I don't think I can like this."

Dark-Warrior smiled happily. "Thanks guys."

Light-Warrior shook his head. "No matter, if you all want to fight me at once, then I'm going to even it out." Light-Warrior raised his arms into the air and created a massive red energy orb, which shot out small red arrows that hit the ground near the graves around them.

"ARISE MY FELLOW BROTHERS OF DEATH! ARISE AND DESTROY OUR ENEMY!" Light-Warrior bellowed loudly. The earth they stood on started to shake as it cracked and broke apart. Just as fast as it happened, the ground stopped shaking and everything seemed to go back to normal, only for a hand that was nothing but rotting flesh and bone punched out of the ground. The still conscious heroes looked on in horror as a decaying figure of a zombie crawled out of the earth like a demon clawing itself out from the pits of hell. Around the graveyard, more and more zombies where breaking out of their caskets and the dirt that covered them and made their way to the survive, quickly numbering in the hundreds.

Ruby's pupil's shrunk into pinpoints as she clutched her weapon. "Gee, I used to imagine fighting zombies when I was younger, but I would never think that I would actually be able to do it before now!" Ruby commented as the rotting, undead corpses started to stumble towards them.

Dark-Warrior stood back to back with Ruby when he notices that Blake, Cinder, and Professor 9 were sticking together not that far away.

"Hey Professor!" Dark-Warrior yelled to get his attention. "You just saw two ghosts, a demon transformation, and now zombies, surely you have to admit that magic exists now right?"

Professor 9's eyes twitched before he looked down and sighed. "Alright, after seeing so much of these unexplainable events, I have no choice but to admit that you were right...for once." Professor conceded. "Just don't say I told you so after this is all said and done."

Dark-Warrior grinned broadly and shook his head. "I won't." Dark-Warrior promised as they prepared for the onslaught of undead enemies.

Over by where Yang was on the ground, a pack of zombies were slowing dragging themselves towards the downed blonde. She tried desperately to fire dust bullets at them, only to discover that Ember Celica had run out of dust. Knowing that she had no way to defend herself, and her aura desperately trying to repair the damage in her leg, Yang felt a little bit panicky as they got closer only to notice that Mie was, yet again, standing calmingly next to her with a semi-bored expression.

"Why aren't you freaking out about this you old hag?!" Yang demanded, getting close to hysteria. Mie's eye twitched as she leveled a mild glare at Yang.

"One, do not call me a old hag again. Two, everything is going to be fine." Mie explained.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE ABOUT THAT WHEN DEATH IS LITERALLY LOOKING US IN THE FACAE!?" Yang yelled, referring to the zombies which were almost upon them.

Mie's wrinkled face broke into a smirk. "You will see." She said vaguely.

Just then, a gunshot was heard and the head of the zombie closest to them exploded in a shower of flesh, gore, and brain matter. Some of it landed on Yang, causing her to gag at the smell.

"GROSS! IT'S IN MY HAIR!" Yang said grossed out and angry when a figure walked up and stopped next to them. Yang looks up and sees a man wearing a Dark-Warrior suit with a brown vest with a golden star pinned to it, cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat which hid his face slightly. In his hand was a old looking 6-shot revolver.

"Did you save us? Who are you?!" Yang fired her questions at the stranger.

"Indeed I did little lass, and I'm just an old sheriff Dark-Warrior that came to help." The man greeted himself. "At your service ma'am."

The man slightly lifted up his hat to reveal his purple V-shaped visor.

Blake, who was running at them to help, gasped after seeing the man. "I know you! I've seen you in the journal!" Blake said in surprise.

"You wouldn't be wrong ma'am." The sheriff stated. "But I'm afraid that we'll have to talk later, we're here to stop them zombies from going out of control."

Blake ears twitched. "We're? You mean there are more of you here, right now!?"

A loud roar was heard above them. Yang, Blake, Mie, and the old western Dark-Warrior looked up to see another Dark-Warrior falling from the sky with a large battle axe poised to slice through zombies. This Dark-Warrior was bulker then the Sheriff and wore a horned Viking helmet on his head, steel Pauldrons on his shoulders and a fur cape that looked like bear skin. The Viking themed Dark-Warrior swung his axe downwards and sliced a zombie horizontally in half when he landed. He then swung in a circle and disemboweled a group of zombies that were surrounding him. All the while he was laughing merrily.

"YOU UNDEAD LOT ARE NO MATCH AGAINST MY MIGHTY AXE!" The Viking Dark-Warrior bellowed as he continued his killing spree, acting like a child in a candy store.

His loud mouth caused Weiss to jolt awake as she groaned in pain. "I must be getting rusty if I got knocked out twice in one day." Weiss stated, not noticing that a pair of zombies were slowly approaching her. "Thank Oum that Winter wasn't here to see this or I will never hear the end of it."

Weiss suddenly smelled something foul and looked behind her to see a zombie right behind her. She was frozen in fear as the zombie leaned forward to take a bite out of her, only for a triangular shield to meet its face and knocked it backward. A figure leapt over Weiss and impaled the zombie through the head with a claymore before it could recover, killing it.

"Are thou alright fair maiden?" The figure said in old English as he turned around, allowing Weiss to see her savior. The man was wearing dark grey armor, which reminded Weiss of the Dark-Grey Statue she and her friends met a long time ago, a red cross symbol over his torso, a claymore in his right hand, and a triangular shield in his left hand, which also had the red cross on it. It wasn't until Weiss looked up to his face before she became really surprise. Instead of seeing the knight's face, she saw the same black material covering his whole head and purple visor as Sean. She also briefly saw a red ponytail trailing down his back.

"Are thou alright fair maiden?" The knight asked again and offered his, shaking Weiss out of her trance.

"Y-yes, I'm alright." Weiss stuttered as she grasped his hand, feeling weightless when he pulled her up to her feet.

"Good, I am glad that thou art alright. I wouldest never allow such monstrous demons hurt thee." The Dark-Warrior Knight told her.

Weiss's cheeked became rose tinted. 'What chivalry' Weiss thought to herself.

Professor 9 and Cinder watched in awe as more Dark-Warriors started to appear and take down the hordes of zombies.

"Just how many Dark-Warriors are there?!" Professor 9 asked himself as another Dark-Warrior appeared from the shadows next to them. This Dark-Warrior, unlike the others, was a female Dark-Warrior wearing a extravagant red trench coat and a large red hat with a pink feather on it. She pulled out a Flintlock pistol and a cutlass with a golden handle and a jewel welded into the end.

She saw two zombies coming at her in a line and stabbed the first one through the head, hitting the one behind it as well. Another zombie was coming towards her from behind. Before Cinder or Professor 9 could warn her, the female pirate points her pistol behind her and shot it in the head, killing it instantly without looking at it.

"Ha! You scurvy dogs can't handle this Lassie!" The Pirate Dark-Warrior exclaimed before shooting another zombie in the head.

Yang, who was watching her, was very impressed by her skills. "AH YEAH, GIRL POWER!" Yang chanted and pumped her arm in the air. Yang's leg was starting to feel better and Blake was helping her up. After taking another look at the female Dark-Warrior, Yang couldn't help but remember seeing her somewhere before.

"Hey Blake, wasn't she in the journal you brought back with you not that long ago?" Yang asked Blake as she lifted Yang's arm over her shoulder.

Blake took a moment to look at pirate Dark-Warrior before nodding. "Yeah, I remember her as well." Blake answered. They heard a commotion not that far from them and turned to investigate, stunned from what they were witnessing.

It looked like a heavily armored Roboton or Atlesian Knight-200 series was plowing through a thick horde of the undead. The person in question was wearing something similar to samurai armor, with metal greaves covering his legs from the feet to slightly above the knees. Just like with his legs, his arms were just as armored with gauntlets covering both his arms to over his elbows, with a short blade attached to the hand section of the left gauntlet, and shoulder guards that stretched to over half a foot away from his body. His torso was covered with a chest plate. He also wore black chainmail which covered all the areas that his various armor pieces did cover. On top of his head sat a Kabuto Helmet with a V-shaped ornament. The only area that didn't have some type armor or chainmail was his face, which showed the signature Dark-Warrior suit with a V-Shaped visor, which revealed that he was yet another Dark-Warrior that came to help.

He wielded a pure black katana that he was using to slay the zombies along with the blade attached to his left gauntlet.

"Be gone restless monster" The samurai demanded as he bisected one of the undead and impaled another.

Sean looked around in amazement while Light-Warrior felt confused and angry.

"Wow, look at all them!" Sean said in awe.

"I told you that you'd be getting help kid." Maxwell said as he walked up to them.

"No kidding, every Dark-Warrior that ever existed is here." Sean stated as he looked at the various Dark-Warriors fighting and protecting his friends.

Light-Warrior's visibly tensed at his statement. "Every...Dark-Warrior? Does that mean that-"

"Hello brother." Zane said as he appeared a few feet behind Light-Warrior. Light-Warrior looked behind him to see that his brother for the first time in over 1,000 years.

"Zane..." Light-Warrior said neutrally, not showing a hint of emotion.

"I would say that it's nice to see you after so long, but right now I'm too disappointed in you to feel all that happy." Zane stated, causing Light-Warrior to chuckle lowly.

"Do you hate me brother for what I did so long ago?" Light-Warrior asked his brother, knowing what he was going to say. Instead of outright saying yes, Zane shook his head no.

"I don't hate you Wane. I never hated you, I'm just disappointed that you would continue your evil ways even though it didn't work out for you the first time. You've been free from hell for a year now and instead of trying to redeem yourself for you past actions, you immediately started to cause pain and destruction to everyone around you." Zane stated, narrowing his eyes towards his towering brother.

Light-Warrior was silent for a moment before chuckling darkly. "And why would I stop? Death is the only thing pleases me, the only thing that makes me happy." Light-Warrior told them. "I would never give that up."

Zane's face softened and he frowned desperately. "Please reconsider! I don't want to do what I had to do years ago and send you back to Hell!" Zane pleaded. "Doing so the first time caused me more pain than anything else I'd ever gone through; doing so again will be a worse fate then death!"

Light-Warrior looked up, as if considering his words. After a few moments, he looked back down at his brother and unsheathed his blade, wordlessly giving his brother the answer that Zane was dreading. Zane looked down and clenched his fists before looking up again.

"So be it." Zane told his brother before turning to address the others. "Everyone! To defeat Light-Warrior, we must first cut off his horns and tail to cut off his connection to Hell. Then we have to shatter his sword!" Zane explained to them. Everyone nodded as they got ready for war.

"Knight and I will hold them rascals off while the rest of yah protect the wounded." The Sherriff Dark-Warrior told them as the Knight nodded in agreement.

"Yay, we shall keepest the demons at bay." The Knight Dark-Warrior said as he drew his claymore. Both the Dark-Warriors charged towards the nearest group of zombies and started to eliminate them with their preferred weapons.

The Pirate and Viking Dark-Warriors made their way to Yang, Blake, and Mie while Maxwell and the Samurai Dark-Warrior stood guard over the still unconscious Emerald and Mercury. Any zombie that came near them was swiftly taken care of, allowing Zane, Sean, and Ruby to focus on the hulking behemoth that was Light-Warrior.

Without hesitation, Ruby used her semblance to dash at Light-Warrior. The undead warrior swung his sword downwards towards her head, only for Ruby to dodge the strike and stop behind him and sliced through his tail near the base.

"NO!" Light-Warrior yelled, already feeling his hellish demon energy rapidly diminishing after losing his tail.

Using his distraction to their advantage, Sean and Zane charged at Light-Warrior and leapt towards his horns and started their vicious assault. Light-Warrior tried his best to dodge their onslaught but his mind was in disarray as his carefully laid out plans quickly went south.

After two lucky shrikes from the two Dark-Warriors, the horns that were attached to his skull were severed, depleting all the demonic energy that Light-Warrior absorbed, causing his zombie minions to fall apart as he shrunk down to his normal size.

Sean and Zane jumped away from the now fuming Light-Warrior as the others converged towards them.

"You think you've won?! But your all wrong, now I'm going to make all of you pay!" Light-Warrior growled.

Sean pointed his sword at Light-Warrior. "Light-Warrior...this will be you one and only chance to surrender or get sent back to hell." Sean said seriously.

Light-Warrior chuckled madly. "Like I would listen to a whelp like you, I would rather burn then surrender to you." Light-Warrior stated, pointing his sword at Sean in the same manner as Sean was doing.

Sean shook his head. "Alright then, have it your way. But first, let's make this fair." Sean used his left hand to undo the buckle on his belt and his grappling hook and promptly tossed them to Blake who caught it with ease.

"What are you doing?! Professor 9 yelled towards his friend and creator.

"I want this to be a fair fight with swords only. Also, I don't want any of you to interfere." Sean explained.

Blake bit his lips then nodded. "Alright, but be careful." Blake warned him.

Dark-Warrior nodded as he engaged Light-Warrior in a stare off while they circled each other, gauging other. After a few moments, they charged and met in the middle, their blades colliding as they tried to overpower the other. They appeared to be evenly matched until Light-Warrior kicked him in his stomach, sending him flying a few yard. He landed on his feet and held his sword stance to reverse grip then disappeared, leaving an afterimage which disappeared a moment later. This caught everyone off guard.

""Where did he go?!" Weiss asked as she looked around frantically to find him.

"I'm not sure." Blake told her, searching around as well.

Back to the battle, Light-Warrior was starting to get aggravated. "Where did you go?!" Light-Warrior growled, aggressively looking around as he gripped his sword tightly.

Dark-Warrior appeared behind the undead villain the same way he disappeared with his sword poised to strike.

"Right here bone head." Dark-Warrior said, revealing his location to his enemy. Before he had the chance to strike, Light-Warrior quickly turned and swung at Dark-Warrior's head, which he blocked with his sword.

Cinder watched with an analytical eye. "Both their weapons are evenly matched, there's no telling how this will end." Cinder calculated loud enough for everyone to hear.

Light-Warrior chuckled as he and Dark-Warrior continued the battle. "I know how this will end; it will end with me standing over his mangled corpse." Light-Warrior said with sadistic delight as he looked towards Cinder. "When I'm finished with him, you'll be next."

Dark-Warrior narrows his eyes. "I doubt you'll beat me Light-Warrior." The dark hero told him.

Light-Warrior shook his head. "It's obvious that he will tire eventually. When he does, he'll slip up and I will cut open his neck then chop him up for good measure! And with you gone, no force on Earth will be able to break my blade, ensuring that I'll exist forever!" Light-Warrior starts to laugh manically.

"No force on Earth..." Dark-Warrior parroted as looked around, his eyes ending up landing on Ruby, or specifically her weapon as the wheels in his head started to turn. He smiled as an idea finally formed in his head. He quickly decked Light-Warrior in the face and forced him to crash onto the ground before turning towards Ruby.

"HEY RUBY!" Dark-Warrior called out. "TOSS ME YOUR WEAPON NOW!"

Ruby jumped a little at being addressed so suddenly. "Why?" Ruby asked as she looked at Crescent Rose with uncertainly.

"Trust me!" Dark-Warrior told her, getting a nod from the silver eyed girl as she tossed her scythe to him. He catches it just as Light-Warrior got up and charged at Dark-Warrior, hoping to end this battle with one more strike. Dark-Warrior swings Crescent Rose as Light-Warrior held his Light Blade up to block, thinking that it will stop it, only for the scythe to effortlessly cut the blade in half and decapitates him.

Light-Warrior could only look on in shock as his head went upwards. "How can...this be?" Light-Warrior asked as his head started to succumb to the laws of gravity.

"It's like you said, "No force on Earth will be able to break my blade."" Dark-Warrior quoted. "But Crescent Rose isn't from Earth, it's from Remnant."

"Without my sword, that means that I'll-" Light-Warrior started to say before a mass of red, demonic hands exploded from the rift and attached themselves to the undead man's skull, slowly ripping his soul out of him.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T!" Light-Warrior's plead fell on deaf ears as the hands extracted a foggy mass from his skull and retreated back to the pit that it spawned from, sealing it after they were gone.

Everyone stared at the area the portal to hell was located.

"Um...what the hell just happened?" Yang bluntly asked.

"The demon's of hell claimed what was theirs." Zane answered sadly, not taking his eyes off where his brother was pulled into.

"What I don't understand is why did Light-Warrior want the Dark-Band so much?" Blake asked.

Zane turned to face her. "You see, while the Light-Band and Dark-Band are powerful in their own, if someone gained both of them then their power would drastically increase but that power will eventually kill however uses them both. Since Wane was already dead, he would have been able to control all that power." Zane explained.

Weiss shrugged. "I really doubt he would have been able to get that band in the first place." Weiss stated. "Sean is too good a fighter to lose to someone like him."

"Indeed he is." Cinder agreed with a smile.

As the Hell portal started to close before them, Light-Warrior's clothes and bones started to fade. After a minute they were all gone, leaving only the Light-Band and the scale handle behind.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relieve, overjoyed that a major threat was finally gone. Dark-Warrior turned towards the previous Dark-Warriors.

"So how did you all manage to get here, with all of you suppose to be dead and all?" Dark-Warrior asked him, the question burning through him the moment they arrived.

"Well son, when that no good Light-Warrior opened the rift to Hell, he unknowingly opened the gates of Heaven." The Sherriff told him.

"And we be figuring that you be needing help." The Pirate added.

'I have to say laddie, I haven't had a good fight like that for over 800 years." The Viking commented before laughing loudly.

Maxwell let out a happy sigh. "Well as much as I enjoyed being back in the land of the living, it's time we go back." Maxwell told them.

Dark-Warrior looked at them in disbelieve. "You're all going back?" He asked sadly.

"Hai." The Samurai replied with a short bow. "We no longer belong in the world of the living anymore, our time has long since passed for us."

"But dost not fret young Dark-Warrior, if thou even needest out advice, Ye can speakest to us through the Dark-Band." The Knight told him.

Dark-Warrior looked down at his Dark-Band in wonder. "It can do that?" The dark hero asked them.

Zane nodded his head. "Indeed you can." He told him.

"That is really cool!" Ruby said with sparkles in her silver eyes. "Now you have a way to learn how to use your powers!"

Everyone looked amazed by that revelation.

"That's amazing!" Dark-Warrior exclaimed. "Is there anyway-" Dark-Warrior turned around to see that all the other Dark-Warriors were already gone. "Or you could just disappear, that's cool too." Dark-Warrior said with an eye twitch.

"Looks like they pulled a Houdini on us." Yang commented.

At this point, Mercury and Emerald started to wake up and noticed that Emerald was resting on top of Mercury. Mercury gave her a cheeky grin. "Hey Emerald, come here often?" Mercury teasingly said before getting slapped in the face by the irritated Emerald before she got off him and walked away in a huff.

"Ooooow, that hurt Emerald!" Mercury complained and rubbing the slap mark before seeing that everyone was okay and Light-Warrior wasn't there anymore and the place was filled with dead bodies. "...What happened?" Mercury asked, getting up and approaching them, making sure to stay out of arms reach from Emerald.

"About time you two slackers woke up!" Cinder said with a scowl.

"What's going on?" Emerald asked as politely as she could.

"What happened was that my student finally ended Light-Warrior's undead life." Cinder said, smiling with pride.

Dark-Warrior rolled his eyes at her stubbornness. "For the last time, I am not your student. Our powers are completely different from each other. There is literally nothing that you could teach me even if I did become your student!" Dark-Warrior explained.

Cinder's smile faltered for a bit before she glanced over towards the Light-Band sitting next to the scale handle then smirked.

"Oh, but I the lesson plan is almost ready Sean." Cinder cryptically told him.

Weiss was getting ticked off and pointed Myrtenaster at Cinder. "You're not teaching anyone!" Weiss growled. "You have a lot of crimes to answer for in our world and this one. So come quietly!" Weiss demanded.

The smirk never left her face. "One way or another, he will be taught by me." Cinder said as she tossed her arm into the air and created a wall of flames, causing the heroes to cover their faces with their arms. "Until then, see you later my precious student."

The flames died down and Cinder, along with her minions, were gone without a trace.

"Man, everyone is good at disappearing on us." Yang stated.

"Not only that, but she took the Light-Band." Mie told them in irritation.

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled before looking over to see that the handle was by itself.

Mie shook her head. "That's what you all get for not paying attention to your surroundings." Mie scolded before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Professor 9 asked.

"Home." Mie immediately replied without looking back or stopping. "It's getting really late, and I need my rest. You all take care now." Mie told them as she got further and further away until they couldn't see her anymore.

"Well...this can't get any worse can it?" Dark-Warrior asked out loud, only to be pounced on by Blake and knocked down as she took off his mask and slammed her lips onto his.

"Don't you dare die on me again!" Blake demanded as her eyes piercing through his. Sean finally took notice of his blood on her clothes and chuckled nervously.

"No promises." Sean replied, causing everyone to laugh.

Ruby went over to the relic and picked it up. "At least we finally found the relic, or part of it at least." Ruby stated.

Weiss walked over to Ruby and examined the handle. "Yeah, the other pieces must of scattered when we teleported there." Weiss theorized.

"Don't worry, Professor 9 and I will help you find the other pieces." Sean offered.

"Thanks, plus we need to find the other teams." Weiss added.

Professor 9 looked at them in surprise. "Wait a moment, there are others that came with you?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, they won't get hurt." Ruby said confidently.

I hope not." Sean said as he retrieved him mask. "There are some serious villains in this world."

Yang smirked and patted Sean on the shoulder. "I'm sure they can handle it." Yang said confidently.

A few minutes later, they decided to leave the graveyard and head back to the apartment, where they will be able to rest and recuperate from their tough battle, unknowing of what challenges they'll have to face in the future.

-Near the outskirts of town-

After an hour of running away, the criminals finally stopped just outside of town for a break.

"Can our stay here get any more weirder?" Mercury complained as he sat down on a rock. "We had to deal with a human eating clone, a mercenary that seemed a bit touched in the head, an undead skeleton that could have killed us at anymore, a fight with said villain, ghost, and zombies! I really don't want to be here anymore." Mercury stated.

Emerald rolled her eyes at her partners whining. "Stop whining Mercury, it wasn't that bad. Besides, I'm starting to get use to this place."

"It doesn't really matter." Cinder stated with her back turned towards them. She seemed to be looking at something in her hand.

"Why's that?" Mercury asked curiously.

Cinder turned around, showing her sinister grin. "Because now I have this." Cinder replied, showing them the Light-Band she snatched right before they fled the graveyard.

Emerald's eyes sparkled in realization. "Wow, you actually snagged ii!" Emerald said in awe. "I didn't even see you take it!"

Cinder's grin deepened. "Exactly, with this I'll finally be able to properly train Sean." Cinder told them before the band twitched and latched onto Cinder's left wrist. White tendrils erupted from both ends of the Light-Band and started to cover her body except her head. The tendrils started to fuse together until they became the same suit that the now deceased Light-Warrior wore except the black jacket.

Cinder took a moment to admire the suit that formed perfectly with her body.

"So...how do you feel?" Mercury nervously asked, planning to high tail it out of there if she starts talking about killing people.

"I feel...powerful." Cinder admitted. "Now I know that I was truly destined to be Sean's teacher." Cinder unsheathed the Light-Blade and held it up to examine it, seeing a reflection of her eyes in the shiny sword.

 **Hello everyone, FireKitsune1 and I would like to thank everyone for reading our work and we hope that you all enjoyed the little journey that we went on together. But do not fret, because the journey is not over yet. Now that we got to see what Team RWBY went through since they ended up in this new crazy world, it's time to witness what Teams JNPR and CVFY has to go through and the crazy hijinx they get into. From new heroes and villains that have yet to be seen, these two teams will have their hands full. Join us next time for the next story in the saga, Revenge and Justice.**


End file.
